Starcrossed Torn Lovers
by Deathmetal180
Summary: Stitch returns from Okinawa and runs into Lilo. Can Lilo ever be true to herself and accept she loves Stitch or will Nani forbid them. Does Stitch have the same feelings for Lilo? AU. Collaboration with CrazyCommunist227. Full summary inside.
1. Stitch's Back

Full Summary: Lilo dated Keoni and they decided to be friends. Stitch, Jumba, and Pleakley return from Okinawa and run into Lilo. Can Lilo ever be true to herself and accept she loves Stitch or will Nani forbid them. When buried and hidden feelings come to surface as the one they love is in front of them. Can they ignore what their hearts say, or will they take the chance on their feelings. Feeling love is good, but experience the pain for that person's happiness is too much. How much suffering does one have to endure, seeing the one they love the most and yet can't even have them? Can't do anything to them; can't hug or kiss or any of those things. But what happens when the one you love is in danger, what would you do? AU Co-writer CrazyCommunist227. Please read and review.

* * *

**Ch.1 Stitch's Back**

Lilo has been waiting on the beach ever since she woke up. Today, Stitch was coming back along with Jumba and Pleakley. She couldn't help but give a nice, warm smile on the thought of Stitch being back from Okinawa. The thought of her ohana being together after losing Stitch for two years, this was the first time in those two years she actually smiled. She missed him so much, she felt so lost from when Stitch left. Then again, he left because she spent so much time dating with Keoni that he felt neglected. He felt like he has been forgotten, like he's been left behind. Kind of funny how Lilo was able to find Stitch and company, Cobra Bubbles contacted the Grand Councilwoman and she relay the information about their location.

Lilo was happy that Stitch had Angel with him, and another family to help heal the wound she made. A wound now found in her heart, Keoni and her didn't go so well. When she wanted to find Stitch, he would ignore it and try to play it off. So the two of them couldn't stand being next to each other and stop dating altogether, her heart was hurting. It was hurting with immeasurable pain, she never knew how much it hurt and didn't know if it was from Keoni and her breakup or the fact Stitch left without even saying a word to her.

But that's in the past now, Stitch was coming back and everything should be back to normal. She looks up and sees Jumba's ship in the horizon, the golden sun reflecting off the ship. It lands somewhere behind the jungle, she turns around back to the beach because she double-check on the object and it was just a regular plane.

"LILO!" A voice exclaims happily and loudly.

She turns her gaze from the beach to her left and sees Stitch running to her, she stands from her spot. She runs to Stitch while screaming, "STITCH!"

They both run and Stitch lunges Lilo into a hug, they both fall to the ground while laughing up a storm. Lilo and Stitch were hugging each other closely, Stitch was smiling and that made Lilo feel so much better.  
They part and Lilo looks into Stitch's big black orbs, she takes in how mysterious they look. How nice his eyes were…Why was she so captivated with his eyes? She has seen them many times and never has she ever taken a notice to them until now.

Her mind was screaming at her, _"What are you doing!"_

She turns away from Stitch and for some reason, she wanted to look back into Stitch's eyes.

Stitch tilts his head in confusion, "Gaba wrong Lilo?"

He adds, "Youga not happy to see Stitch?"

Lilo looks back to Stitch and responds, "I'm happy you're back, really happy. You don't know how much I missed you. It broke my heart to hear you left, but now you're back and our ohana is whole once again. It's even bigger because of Yuna and her family."

Stitch smiles and hugs Lilo again, she rubs him and couldn't help but feel warmth crossing her face. She shook it off and continues rubbing him.

Stitch pulls away and says, "Stitch missed Lilo, misa missed Lilo."

He adds with droopy ears, "Meega thought youga be better without meega hagata."

Lilo retorts, "No, no. no. I'm sorry for ignoring you, truly and heart-fully sorry. I never mean to make you feel forgotten, that you were left behind. In fact, the day you left I planned a giant party for all of us."

She says while looking away from Stitch, tears swelling in her eyes, "But then you left me here without a goodbye, without anything."

She looks back to Stitch and wipes her tears away, "But now you're back. Everything will be good now."

Stitch wipes a stray tear from Lilo's cheek, "Meega soka for that. Meega promise to never leave youga again."

She asks, "Never?"

Stitch answers, "Never, meega never leave Lilo alone."

She then hugs Stitch and curls her fingers into his soft fur, Stitch rubs her back as she lightly sobs on her.

Her mind was saying, _"Wow…I never realize how soft and fluffy he actually was. I never knew how comforting he is, how protective he is._"

She pulls back and kisses his nose, like when Gantu captured them, and smiles.

She says happily, "My angel has returned home, nothing can go wrong."

They both stand and head back to Lilo's place.


	2. Nani's Warning

Chapter 2: Nani's Warning

Lilo's P.O.V.

When we arrived home, we sat on the couch in the living room. While surfing through the channels, we found a romantic movie on Lifetime, Titanic. We decided to watch it while waited for Nani to arrive. As the movie progressed towards the romantic climax, I felt the room begin to heat up as it spreads across my face. I began to slowly inch closer and closer to Stitch, unconsciously, until we were a mere three inches apart. I turned to him as the movie reached the climax.

"Stitch?" I said.

"Gaba?" he said.

I add, "How's Angel?"

He answers, "Boojibo? Stitch naga nota, she isa busy always going to concerts."

I reply, "Oh."

We both go back to looking the movie, the heat was unbearable and every few seconds my eyes would slowly drift from the movie and onto Stitch. Then I would quickly turn my eyes back to the screen, I start to feel very uncomfortable being this close to Stitch and yet it never bothered me when I was younger.

Stitch asks, "Lilo?"

I turn my head around to him, "Hm?"

He says, "How isa Keoni?"

I held my breath from the quick pinch in my heart, the wound still fresh even after all this time. Just hearing that name brings tears into my eyes.

I wipe them as I reply, "We…uh….We broke it off."

He asks, "Gaba? Why Lilo?"

He adds, "He did bad thing to Lilo?"

I answer, "No, not at all. We just weren't compatible."

"Um. Keoni and I.." I begin to explain but the tears were starting to swell in my eyes.

Stitch's eyes widened "O-oh Meega soka..."

I was looking down at the ground "C-can we just..drop it.. please."

"Ih…," Stitch agrees with a grin, "Let's continue to watch movie."

My frown disappears as I suddenly brightened up while wiping the tears away, "Great idea."

Stitch and I both set our eyes onto the movie, but I can feel them roaming towards Stitch's direction.

"Do you love meega?" I asked.

"Yuuga meega's best achi-baba.", he said.

"Naga Stitch. I mean as more than achi-babas, because meega loves yuuga as more than a achi-baba.", I said.

"Ih, meega does love yuuga as more than a achi-baba.", he said. "Will yuuga be Stitch's bujee bu?", he asked.

"Of course I will Stitch.", I said as we began to slowly close the gap between our lips when suddenly Nani walked in on us.

"Lilo, I'm ho-. What are you doing? Get your dirty little claws off my sister.", she yelled as she yanked Stitch off the couch and threw him out the door.

I cry out loud, "No!"

Nani turns around and says, "You are forbidden to ever see Stitch again! You hear me and so help me Lilo, if I catch with him… I'll … I'll …I'll just have to call Jumba and ask him to take Stitch far away."

"No!" I retort.

I add, "What about ohana? Ohana means family and family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."

Nani responds, "As far as I'm concerned, he is no longer ohana. Listen, I'm trying to tell you for your own good sweety."

I state, "But I love him!"

She yells, "My sister isn't going to marry some freaky dink alien!"

I reply, "You can't tell me who I can or can't love Nani."

She says, "Oh yes I can Lilo and you'll respect it, this is for your own good."

I shout, "I hate you!"

I run to my room and close the door while crying in my pillow.

"Lilo?" A voice says.

I shake my head and when my eyes focus, I realize I woke up from the couch with Stitch looking me dead in the face.

He asks, "Lilo, gaba wrong? Youga slept through movie when near end."

I was about to answer when Nani enters into the room with a cold and wet cloth.

She says, "Lilo, honey what's wrong?"

She adds, "You were so hot you fell asleep and were mumbling things."

I ask with a light blush, "Like what?"

Stitch states, "Naga nota, we couldn't understand."

I say, "Oh… It was probably nothing then. Um… I feel fine now, I'm just going to take a little walk."

I get off the couch and head out to the front door as Nani says sisterly, "Lilo, remember don't stay out too late."

I wave my as I say, "I won't I promise. Bye."

After I close the door I run to the old tree house Stitch and I were in. Once there, I climb to the top and lay on my back as I bring my hands to my face and let it slowly droop down bringing my face down as well.

After my slow facepalm, I look to the sky and it was a really beautiful sky; however, my mind couldn't focus on it because of the little dream I had.

I mutter, "Nani is right, what am I thinking. Besides, Stitch loves Angel and I can't compete that. I don't even like him in that way… But then again… I'm not so sure now."

I add, "I mean, I don't love him. _Love him._ I love him as ohana, but why did that dream made me feel so…happy and warm in my chest."

I shake my head, "Probably nothing, because I was in love with Keoni and I never felt like this with him. Maybe I caught something and I'm feeling sick."

I close my eyes and say, "Yep, that is it. I'm sick and that is why I had that one dream with Stitch like that."

I open my eyes, calming myself to my surroundings as I hear the trees sway and the bugs sing. This was really a placid picture, I feel so relax right now that I could fall asleep. My eyes slowly begin to close as I feel the need to sleep upon my body, but then they open up.

I sit up and speak, "I forgot what Nani said. She's going to destroy me when I get home!"

I rush out of the tree house and instead of taking the same way home, I took a shortcut and made it on time.

I open the door and Nani was waiting there, "Close one Lilo. Really close."

I stutter between my breaths, "So-sorry. …I was entrance by the… the beauty of the… the night that I… I completely forgot I was supposed to … to come home."

She smiles and says, "I'll let it slide, but don't do it again."

I state, "I won't I promise on my Wasp Mummy DVD collection series."

Nani mockingly replies, "Oh, you're serious."

We both laugh and then Nani speaks, "Lilo, time for bed. Stitch's already upstairs and possibly asleep."

I yawn, "Yeah."

I add, "Night."

She speaks, "Good night."

I walk to my elevator as Nani walks up the stairs to her room. Once the elevator reached the dome, I step off and went straight to my room. I enter the place and found Stitch sitting on the bed looking up at the sky.

He turns and happily says, "Lilo!"

He jumps off the bed and runs to me, giving me a hug.

I return the hug as I feel slight warmth entering my body.

Stitch pulls from the hug and I held my moan as I miss the contact.

He says, "Soka for before."

I comment, "Stitch, that's all in the past. Let's focus about the here and now, shall we."

He states, "Ih!"

We both climb into our beds and Stitch was the first to sleep, I just stared at him for some seconds and then I too feel my body succumbing to sleepiness. I close my eyes as I went off into dreamland.


	3. Beautiful Day

Ch. 3 Beautiful Day

Lilo's P.O.V.

I woke up, sitting up and slightly stretching as my eyes try to focus around my room. I find Stitch curl up next to my bed, my face felt super hot and I felt my heart pounding so loud I thought Stitch could hear it and would wake from his slumber. I release a shaky breath as I look to Stitch, he is truly a unique creature. He is the best for anyone, but he's taken by Angel. I cast my eyes down, he's better off with her than me. _They've such better chemistry, why would he choose me over her._

I look back to him, my desire to kiss those lips; his lips were drawing me in. I couldn't fight the temptation, my body had a mind of its own and before I knew it I was a few inches from his lips. I slowly dive my lips onto his, but the moment he stir was when I retreated. I hastily left my bed and super speed walk to the elevator, feeling the need to leave the room before I pass out. I grab some clothes and went to the elevator while it was lowering, my mind was going over what I was about to do.

_Idiot. Why can't you see he doesn't have any feelings for you? Are you than blind?_

I shake my head and leave the elevator as I go to the bathroom and do my daily routine of taking care of myself; which requires the brushing of my teeth, washing my face to fully wake myself and finally a nice shower to clean my body. What? I need to take care of my body, if I want to get a boy to notice me.

I mutter, "Who do you think you're kidding?"

I leave the bathroom after I dry myself exceptionally well and put on my red muumuu with my blue sandals. I smile to myself and say, "Today is going to be… Something, I guess."

_Meanwhile…_

Author's P.O.V.

Stitch begins to stir, trying to figure out why he wasn't able to continuing sleeping like he normally does. He usually sleeps just fine, but today seems to be off for some reason or another. With his mind going in so many directions at once, it was better to wake up now than to fake sleep. He slowly opens his eyes to the golden Hawaiian sunlight and takes a deep breath in.

Stitch's P.O.V.

Meega look around room and no Lilo around. Meega jump off bed and went to elevator, waiting for it go down.

Meega wonder, '_Why meega naga sleep well? Isa too much coffee and coconut cake?'_

Meega grab my stomach, sticking out tongue and close eyes.

Meega mutter, "Mmm. Coconut cake sounds much good now. Meega hamataka for cake. Meega hungry for it."

When the elevator stops, meega walk off it and into kitchen looking around for Nani or Lilo; however meega couldn't find them.

Meega ask out loud, "Why Lilo leave Stitch in bed alone?"

Meega shrug the idea and went to the fridge, looking for some coconut cake. After getting some slices, meega close the door and walk to the table.

Meega examine the two pieces, one with a cherry and one without it, as he remembers the time Lilo had taken meega to the fire show.

"Stitch remember it as if it were yesterday," Meega says happily.

**_We sit at table after David's fire show went bad. Nani worked there and came up to us._**

"Ay-yi-yi, Lilo. Your dog cannot sit at the table." She said.

"Stitch is troubled." Lilo replied

"He needs desserts." She added.

"Oh, you didn't even eat your sweet potato." Nani said as she grabbed the plates.

"I thought you liked them." She added looking at Lilo.

"Desserts!" Lilo insisted.

**_She turned to see David and yelled at him._**

David!

**_He turned to meega and continued listening to Lilo._**

I got a new dog.

**_He wasn't exactly sure about meega appearance._**

Oh! You sure it's a dog?

"Uh-huh." Lilo retorted.

"He used to be a collie before he got ran over." She added.

**_Nani came in with two plates of cake and set them down._**

Yum!

**_Meega took both and placed them in mouth, trying to eat them._**

Hey...

Blah!

**_Meega naga like cake at first, so meega spit it up again and tried to fix them. Meega open mouth and grabbed cherry as meega pass the plate to Lilo._**

"Eww!" She replied.

_Back to present…_

Meega smile, "Lilo isa something. She defended Stitch before Nani placed Stitch back at pound. She always protected meega, even when Stitch out cold after fighting Kixx."

Meega add, "Stitch realize something, meega always with Lilo and never left when she younger. Naga wait, Lilo let Stitch stay with her.

Meega mutter, "Lilo did so much for Stitch and how does Stitch repay her, hurting her."

Meega drop ears, tears forming into meega eyes and lips shaking with sadness.

Meega add, "She did so much for Stitch and Stitch left her. Lilo gave Stitch home, purpose, love and ohana! Stitch then threw back at Lilo's face and left."

The tears started to fall down as meega continues, "Meega ika patootie. Meega misa ika patootie!"

Meega wipe eyes, "Soka Lilo."

Meega regain composure, acting confidence and say, "Meega do something big for Lilo, but what?"

Meega quickly ate the pieces of cake and thought of what to do.

_During that moment…_

Lilo was walking around the town, needing some time to clear her head of everything that had happen in the passed two days.

Lilo's P.O.V.

I sigh, "Huh."

I add, "What is wrong with me!"

I sit on the beach and try to come on with a reason for all of this, but my mind was too busy going around in circles to actually think of anything.

I sigh again, "Great."

I lay on the beach, looking at the sky and thinking about the time when Stitch was promoted to be captain. I was happy, until I heard he would have to leave Earth. I hid my sadness so that way he could protect the world, but after the Leroy thing – he chose to stay on Earth. But was it because he missed his ohana or something more?

I shake my head, '_Can't be thinking about those types of memories. Think about something else._'

Something caught my attention and made me sit up and look around the place, when I found out where the sound came from - it was a man in his twenties, obviously tourist, saying a poem.

I stand up and walk over to him.

I ask, "Can you please repeat it?"

He looks to me with his blue eyes and blonde hair with a good smile wearing only swim trunks to show off his tone body, "Sure thing."

He coughs a little and starts, "It is hard to start over after being in love.

Before you can even think, it happens in an instant.

As I feel my heart breaking its chain and becoming free.

I can't severe the strings to those I made and those I'll meet.

Sure as life throws its twists and turns, those strings deep inside can never be undone.

Starting over from the beginning, the top or from the last, the bottom.

As long as I have your hand, life isn't so tough.

It's hard to let go the one you love.

Deeper inside what you feel, what you know.

Is that, no matter what you can't let them go.

The feeling you have with that person, is special and long ever lasting.

That only the two of you can feel together.

But even with all of this in your heart.

You feel something is wrong and second guess its decision.

The thought plagues your very soul, don't know what to do.

You do know you can't allow that person to slip through your hands.

You don't want the person to leave your life, let them fly away alone.

You can't bear the pain, can't endure it and so you fly with them.

Just to feel them next to you.

But that will be the moment you can no longer hold back your feelings.

You can no longer hide them.

You can feel your heart quicken its pace.

A feeling that you share with another, knowing that you have a soul.

A soul searching for another.

The one who completes you and compliments you.

He's the sun, hot and brave.

Rash as the morning sun rises in the sapphire blue morning sky.

Reigning his warm over you.

You, the moon; cool and smart.

You soothe the air, making the moments pure as bliss and shine so radiantly.

With the knowledge in you, you know the truth.

You hold everything to him, but it all started with an act of kindness.

One that branched out and now is waiting to bloom into something more.

He took your heart and soon he'll give his heart to you."

I look to him, amazed by the poem and I clap my hands as I stare at him still.

He says, "I see you like my poetry?"

I reply, "Yeah, it was beautiful. My name is Lilo. What's your name?"

He answers, "Max. Max Wilde, as you can see I'm a tourist. I wanted to take some time off from my job, so I decide why not Hawaii doing the thing I love to calm me down. Poetry."

I nod, "Yeah."

I continue, "That was so awesome, did you write that?"

He responds, "Actually, I just thought about it."

He laughs, "Ya see."

He adds, "Poetry comes easy to me when I'm in a certain mood, my mood makes my poetry differ. Some can be happy, others sad, other angry, etc."

I comment, "Wow. Are you a published poet?"

He shakes his head, "Fraid not."

He adds, "Poetry is my hobby, a thing to help me ease problems. Like how people dance."

My eyes widen as he said the word 'dance'.

I say, "That's it!"

I turn around and started to run.

I shout, "Thank you and have a good vacation!"

I heard him reply, "Thanks."

I had to dance, maybe it'll help me clear my head like how poetry helped Max.

As I was running, I collide into something and I went down. I open my eyes, full with anger and I immediately stood up and was about to shout at the person I collided. When I realize it was Stitch, my voice suddenly wasn't working and my body wasn't listening to my brain. I stood there, not knowing what to do. My face was flaring hot, I swear I could see stars around me and my heart was hammering against my chest.

Stitch rubs his head and says, "Ogata."

He looks up to me and says happily, "Lilo!"

He stands up and adds, "Meega have good idea. We should play with cousins today, maybe eat some shave ice?"

I try to say, "I… I… I…-"

My mind was screaming, '_Say you can't_!'

I finish, "Can't. I need to practice this new hula I just remembered, but another time Stitch. I promise."

Stitch looks down and says, "Okie-taka."

I reply, "Thanks for understanding."

I run pass him, hoping he didn't see my big blush as I try to dance to help clear my mind.

* * *

Sorry for such a late chapter, tell me what you think and see if you can fix any errors or even add stuff to this.


	4. Hula Dance

Ch. 4 Hula Dance

Stitch's P.O.V.

After Lilo left, meega just stroll around the island. Seeing cousins, always thinking about boojiboo. Meega find tree house, climb it and lay down on it. Meega stare into sky, getting lost in the formation of clouds and the gentle breeze of the wind. Meega eyes fighting sleepiness, but it won as darkness covered my sight.

_Dream..._

Meega stares off the beach as the view of the ocean was amazing. The gentle, salty and wet breeze flies through as the ocean water laps the clean and white, sandy beach and the sounds of the crashing made it a placid place. The seagulls flying overhead, making their presence known as they fade into the scene. The golden sun high in the azure sky, the rays falling down towards the water and creating a golden sheen. Meega close eyes, smiling as the wind passes through and felt the familiar sensation as the wind goes through meega sandy fur. Meega naga go into water often, but meega decide to go. Only to rid the sand on fur, also meega felt very warm. Meega walk to the shallow part and splash the water all over. This isa perfect, today the beach isa perfect along with weather.

"It's so beautiful, isn't Stitch?"

Meega turn and see Lilo in her hula skirt, smiling widely as she catches meega with misa wet fur. Meega look into her deep brown eyes, meega feel happy. Meega run out from beach and to Lilo, meega tackle her to the ground and we laugh. She stands up and says, "Stitch remembered when you and I were going to do the hula dedicated to love is stronger than death?"

Meega nod.

She continues, "Well, I decide to do it at least once more."

She proceeds to do He Mele No Lilo, she was so elegant and so... radiant.

The moves were full of passion and meega could feel it, meega walk up and stop her.

Meega smile and absent-minded, grab her hand as we walk to towel on the beach. We sit and Lilo lays on meega shoulder, meega turn and smile at Lilo. She returns it with her own smile, warm and full of happiness with love. The look she sent to meega, meega felt amused by it.

"Naga. Youga isa misa butifa," Meega coos as meega leans slightly towards and rubs nose against Lilo's. She cutely giggle at meega's gesture, a barely visible blush appears on her tanned cheeks. Meega pull away and drape arm over her shoulder, a nice and comfortable silence seem to swallow us. We were fixated on the scene of the water, sparkling brightly with the rays of the sun dancing over them.

After a few seconds of the peaceful silence, meega could feel eyes on meega. Lilo slowly shifts her eyes to meega's expression. She giggles quietly as meega still look at ocean, she laughing at meega being focus and having a strange look; however, she isa cute. Meega admit that. Lilo mind was made up and she finds herself wanting to do one thing; only one thing. She turns her teck and gives a soft kiss on meega's cheek. Meega coming out of daze, snapping head to side with a look of surprise as meega look to Lilo.

"Gaba? Lilo, gaba that for?"

She smiles as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Just cause," she responds.

Meega grin evilly down to Lilo, before meega surprised her with a kiss by pressing our lips together. Lilo's eyes instantly shut as the feel and taste of meega went through, the same for meega. Just as she was admiring the kiss, meega pull back. She opens her eyes and has a confused expression on it.

"What was that for?"

Meega laugh as meega rub meega nose with Lilo's again, the little act made her go into a fit of laughter as her nose was being tickled.

"Just 'cause."

"'Cause why?"

Meega shrug and turn away from Lilo with a teasing smile plastered on meega face. Lilo pokes meega's ribs.

"Say it. Come on, say it. You know you wanna," she states.

"Meega naga nota youga talking about," Meega retort as meega raise noise high in air.

"Stitch, say it! Come on boojiboo, say it!" she whines.

"Say gaba?"

"You know well right what I'm talking about."

"Okie-taka," meega pretend to sigh as meega turn and see Lilo's elated expression. Meega front crumpled at the sight of the beautiful smile on her face. Meega wrap furry arms around Lilo and pull her close to meega. She gasps from the immediate movement, but soon loved being in meega's embrace. We stare into each other's eye.

"Meega love youga, boojiboo."

As soon as the words escaped meega's mouth, a loud thunder could be heard coming from the horizon. Meega look away with confusion, Lilo still in meega's arm.

"Youga heard that, right?" Meega asks hysterically.

Another thunderous rumble; but unlike the first one, it had was followed by small tremors. Meega felt scared, but when meega looked to Lilo and she staring at meega with love written in her eyes. Then the ground starts to heavily shake and the sand around them begins to move violently.

"An earthquake?" Lilo voices her question as loud as she can be from the loud noise the ground made. Meega look behind him and see was is causing the whole problem. Meega eyes widen as meega spot something coming their way.

Meega push Lilo out of way as meega dodge plasma bullet.

"Stitch!"

Meega turn and see Lilo, fear in meega's eyes as Lilo looked at meega.

Meega look back and shout, "Gaba want Gantu!"

He replies, "Doing what the Dr. wants me to do?"

Meega charge at him, but somehow meega go through him and turn to see Lilo in Gerbilwheel's grimy hands.

Meega growls, "Gerbilwheel let boojiboo go!"

He retorts, "Which one?"

As he moves and shows he had Angel caught as well.

Meega nod, "Naga Angel."

She exclaims, "Boojiboo, help meega!"

Lilo shouts, "Stitch! Help!"

Meega look between the two and then made way to Gerbilwheel, he smirks and then uses his foot to press a button. A cannon shows itself and fires at meega, meega run through it and soon meega start to glitch again.

Meega ask, "Gaba youga to do meega?"

He answers, "I made the circuits go overload and now you'll be blacking out, but not before I shoot your dear stupid earth girl a ray that'll change her and make her my new pet."

Meega could feel self not being able to move, meega look to Lilo and see tears in her eyes.

Gerbilwheel brings his weapon to Lilo as she screams "Stitch, I always lo-" and then is interrupted as the ray hits her and Stitch blacks out.

_Treehouse..._

Meega's eyes open in a flash as fear courses through body, meega chest heaving rapidly as meega feel cold sweat dripping down forehead. It takes a few seconds to adjust to the scene before meega could note meega outside on tree house and waking from nightmare. But... the nightmare brought something to meega's mind meega naga thought of. Nightmare or not, strange as it be have it been. Meega and Lilo? Together? Like that? Gaba even mean? Gaba reason for dream. Meega naga comprehend the occult message in dream between meega and Lilo on the beach, kissing. Then the shaking earthquake, the storm, Gantu, Gerbilwheel, Angel was all so random. Meega mean, come on. Like seriously? Gerbilwheel making machine so meega glitch and turn Lilo in pet isa too outlandish and outrageous. Meega smiles as meega shake head and entering reality. That isa ridiculous to the extreme. Meega turn and walk over the side of tree house to see Lilo there dancing like no tomorrow. Meega couldn't help but think back to dream, meega and Lilo. Us boojiboos?

Meega sigh, "Naga happened."

Meega add, "Meega have Angel and Lilo naga likes Stitch that way."

Meega yawns too loudly and Lilo hears it, "Stitch? Stitch is that you? Did you just wake up?"

'Lilo!'

Meega pull back from the side of the tree house as meega mentally curse myself for being so stupid and yawning so loudly; of course Lilo would hear it from the close distance. Meega should have stayed quiet.

"Stitch! Stitch where are you?"

Meega jump off tree house and land quietly behind some shrubs.

Meega ask lightly, "Where isa Stitch hiding from Lilo?"

Soon the scenes of the dream come back with vengeance and meega reply, "Oh yeah. That isa reason."

Meega was about to step away, until meega trip over some rock while walking backwards and rolling out of the shrubs.

"Ogata."

Meega rub head, "My head isa hurting."

"Are you okay?"

Meega open eyes and see Lilo running to meega with worry in her eyes.

Meega reply, "Ih."

Lilo smiles, "Good, because I went up to the tree house and found you a sleep. I gently shook you so you can see me dance, but you were so tired. I just let you sleep."

Meega standing up, fully aware of Lilo's presence, and now knowing she shook him so meega could see her dance. Isa why meega dreamt Lilo dancing and then the earthquake? Meega pushed that thought away as it floats to the back of meega mind so meega could go back to it later.

Lilo smiles, "Guess what, since it is still some time before the dark sets... Why not we watch a movie?"

Meega asks, "Gaba movie?

Lilo answers, "Wasp Mummies 2.5!"

"Ih, meega love to watch it!" meega reply.

"Cool, so let us go home and get some money; also so I can change out of my hula outfit."

Meega runs on all fours, "Stitch race Lilo home!"

Lilo says, "Okay, you're on!"

Author's P.O.V.

Both rush home and after Lilo changes, as well as gotten some food. She asks Nani, "Can Stitch and I go to the theaters?"

Nani questions, "What movie?"

Lilo answers, "Wasp Mummies 2.5!"

Nani rolls her eyes, "Why am I not surprised by that?"

Lilo laughs, "Yep."

Nani states, "Fine the two of you can go, just don't stay out to late. Got it? I want the two of you on your best behavior. Understand? Be good, okay?"

Lilo nods, "Yes."

Nani goes into her wallet and takes some money out, "Here, should be good enough. That's for tickets, and should get you guys some drinks."

Lilo takes the money and responds, "Thanks Nani, you're the best sister ever."

Nani retorts, "Really now?"

Lilo comments cheerily, "Yeah."

She leaves as she tries to get Stitch, "Stitch!"

He replies, "Ih."

He runs out of the living and Lilo asks, "You've been there all this time?"

Stitch answers, "Stitch been hagata watching T.V."

She responds, "Stop with what you're doing because remember we're going to the movies together."

Stitch replies, "Ooops. Stitch forgot."

He laughs as Lilo shakes her head at him, staring at him with "unbelievable" written on her face.

Lilo states, "Not a problem."

Both leave the house and walk up to the theater. Once there they purchase the tickets, bought drinks and treats while saving the rest for later use. They enter their theater section, walking in and finding their seats near the back.

Lilo asks, "Can you see the screen?"

Stitch answers, "Ih, meega can see. Heh heh..."

He smiles as the two sit back and looking at the screen, waiting for previews to finish.

_Minutes Later..._

Stitch says, "Naga go in basement."

Lilo found it hard to focus on the movie as she look at Stitch. She asks fully noting she was still in the theater, "Why not Stitch?"

_RROOOAAARRR!_

_AAAHHHHH!_

Lilo jumps after that and bumps against Stitch.

Stitch sets his eyes on her. "Heh. youga okie-taka?" He says as he tilts his head to the side.

Lilo feels her face going a few shades of red, "Who me... yeah, heh. Yeah I'm fine, it just kinda surprised me."

He laughs with a light blush. "Good thing meega hagata or youga fallen out of chair," he speaks.

She notices how close she was when she was leaning against him and then sits right back up "Heh... yeah, thanks."

Once the movie was over both walk back to the house, Lilo opens the front door and both go on the couch.

"I'm telling you, those theater seats are severely and undoubtedly uncomfortable," she says as she turns the T.V. on.

She looks around and asks, "Stitch, do you know where Nani, Jumba and Pleakley went off too?"

Stitch answers, "Naga."

Lilo jumps off the couch and enters the kitchen, in hopes of finding Nani; however she finds a note stuck on the fridge.

She takes it and reads the note, 'Sorry Lilo. Something came up and I had to leave because of something urgent. Be back as soon as possible. Meaning... Don't stay up too late!"

Lilo rolls her eyes, "Gee Nani, even when you're not here. You're still strick as ever."

She walks back and was about to say something, but Stitch speaks up.

"Takka Lilo. Takka for inviting me" he smiles.

Lilo states, "It's okay. We need to have some time to catch up."

She walks up to the couch and sits beside him.

He states, "Yeah."

Stitch looks back to her and asks, "Where isa Nani?"

She answers, "Out."

Stitch goes back to the TV, which he must've turned it on when she was out, and watches the show while she was looking at him.

"Really?" He says as he looks over at Lilo and could've sworn she had done the 'staring and looking away as he looked at' thing.

"Lilo? Youga quiet, did soda upset stomach or something?" he asks.

"Nah, are you hungry? I think we have some left over pizza. I'll put it in the oven and warm it up," she states.

Stitch replies, "Ih, meega hamataka."

Both get off the couch and walk into the kitchen. She grabs some frozen pizza and places it into the oven. Once the pizza was finished warming up, she takes it out carefully and finds a knife. She cuts the pizza in slices while Stitch was looking around the kitchen and waiting for it to be finish. Though Lilo was looks to Stitch and he asks. "When is Nani returning?

Lilo sighs, "I don't know, but I'm sure she'll OW!"

The knife meets the floor with a loud clamor as she holds her finger and hissing in pain. Stitch rushes over, picks up the knife and placing it on the table as Lilo moans.

"Ouch. Ooh.. Ow. Wasn't paying attention," she speaks.

"That cut looks little deep. C'mon," he says as he helps Lilo up and into the bathroom.

"Where isa peroxide?" Stitch asks as Lilo points to the cabin close to her. She opens it, hands him the bottle and Stitch dabs a portion on a napkin.

"May meega?" Stitch questions pointing to her finger, Lilo nods as she raises her hand to Stitch ,who took it and lightly dabs the finger, while Lilo's face redden again as she shifts her gaze away and winces.

"Lilo, does it sting?" Stitch asks.

"NNhhnnn..." she nods.

"Good, isa mean ridding bacteria that can cause infection," Stitch notes how Lilo was keeping her eyes adverted, "Youga okie-taka?"

"Yeah..." she replies quietly.

Stitch smiles, "Itchibawa Lilo. C'mon, meega naga see youga eyes if youga look away."

'Did meega say that out loud..'

Lilo looks to him, "You... like my eyes? Like seeing them?"

Stitch smiles, "Well yea. Meega like youga eyes. They butifa. So butifa."

Lilo hugs Stitch and he blinks. "Thank you Stitch," Lilo says.

Stitch smiles at her, "Naga. Takka youga Lilo."

He adds, "Well, pizza getting cold. Come on, let's eat some."

Stitch takes Lilo's hand, Lilo feeling herself blush at the action and follows him.

'Wonder if this means she has feelings for meega...'

'Wonder if he already knows...' Was on Lilo's mind.

After grabbing a soda and a few slices of pizza the two both go back to the living room and watch some cartoons, until both begin to feel sleepy. The two start heading towards the elevator, both head up and go into their room.

"Hey Lilo?" Stitch asks.

"Yeah?" She speaks as she looks at him

Stitch blushes as he sees Lilo in her pjs. 'Did... meega just blush?' he thinks as he adverts his eyes from her to the floor. Stitch walks to his side and crawls into bed, still not looking at Lilo.

He replies still blushing, "Naga mind, isa nothing."

"Okay then..." She answers.

She looks to Stitch and says, "Stitch?"

He looks back to her and now her face begins to flush, "I-I was wondering..."

She looks down and states, "Nothing."

A very uncomfortable silence engulfs them as both look away from one another.

Stitch replies, "Um... okay?"

Lilo scoffs, "Yeah."

Stitch looks back to Lilo and says, "Come on Lilo, smile."

Lilo laughs, "I can say the same thing to you."

She launches herself over to him and starts to tickle him, then Stitch tickles her back and both fell off the bed.

Both were laughing as Lilo looks up at Stitch, immediately stop with the laughter as her gaze locks with Stitch's. She was blushing, it was tinting her cheeks.

Stitch states as he tilts his head, "Youga been doing that ever since meega came back?"

Lilo blushes more visibly now and speaks with nervousness in her tone, "Wha.. What you mean? I mean... you...notice that..."

"Mhmm, so gaba with blush? Thinking of a boy?" He replies with a grin.

"Well... Not...quite..." Lilo comments.

"Gaba," Stitch asks tilting his head, "then gaba isa?"

Lilo blushes brightly, fervently, "You..."

Stitch's face begins to heat up as a blush crosses his cheeks, "Meega..?"

Lilo nods as she breaks the locked gaze, looking everywhere else besides Stitch, "I-I wanted to tell you sooner, but... I know it wouldn't work between us. You still have Angel."

Stitch smiles softly, "Ih, that isa true. But that naga mean a thing. Sure meega has Angel, but naga one can replace youga Lilo. Youga given meega fun for such a long time, youga given meega so much. Youga treated meega nicer than anyone else."

"R-really?" She asks as the blush heats up.

Stitch grins, "Ih. Meega glad youga have said that, but..."

"No, no. Don't say it, it's fine. I understand well."

Stitch smiles and tilts Lilo's head up gingerly, "Youga naga nota. Meega has same feelings, but meega naga nota if they going to last. If tomorrow they gone. ...But Stitch will give this a shot, if youga want to. Meega naga think anyone better."

Lilo blushes again, smiles slightly and nods. "I want to, I really do."

Stitch smiles and hugs Lilo gently, she hugs back and then pushes him off. "Um...Stitch... I can't."

Stitch looks back confused, "Ih? Gaba isa Lilo?"

Lilo frowns and says, "I can't do this Stitch. No matter how much I want to, you belong to someone else. That someone deserves you. Angel deserves you."

Stitch's mind flashes back to the dream of him and Lilo, together on the beach and everything else.

"Stitch...?" Lilo asks as she looks into Stitch's eyes, hoping he would come out of his daze.

Since he wasn't, she softly kisses on his cheek and that snaps Stich out of it. When he looks back to Lilo, he was blushing from the little kiss.

Lilo asks, "Please don't feel weird by this. I don't want to lose you again. Please, don't leave?"

Stitch replies as he hugs her again, "Naga. Stitch naga leave Lilo, naga ever again."

Lilo returns the hug and softly says, "Thank you."

She nuzzles Stitch's furry shoulder softly, Stitch smiles at her.

He asks, "Youga sleepy?"

Lilo nods "Yeah a little.."

Stitch stands up with Lilo and the two go to Lilo's bed, under the covers. On the bed, Lilo hugs Stitch tightly to make sure he was there and this caused Stitch to smile. Both were laying down and Stitch says, "Goodnight Lilo."

Lilo says as her eyes were shut, "Goodnight Stitch."

When she was sleeping, Stitch kisses her cheek and then falls onto the bed and sleeps.


	5. Angel is Back

Ch. 5 Angel is Back

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega wake up, feeling as if the warmth has disappeared and see Lilo isa naga in bed.

Meega stretch and then head downstairs on the elevator. When meega arrive to the bottom floor, meega see Jumba and Pleakley; apparently Jumba was talking about some new experiment and Pleakley was complaining how isa bad idea.

Then Pleakley gasps, "I almost forgot to buy my Angel tickets!"

Meega ponder for some time, _'Angel... Angel... Angel... ANGEL! Meega boojiboo!'_

Meega walk in and gleefully ask, "Boojiboo hagata?"

Jumba answers, "Yes, she just came yesterday from her interplanetary concert tour."

Meega feels happy, "Meega see boojiboo!"

Meega ask elated, "Where is she?"

Pleakley replies, "In our Bed-And-Not-Breakfast, of course."

Meega think,_ 'Why boojiboo naga come meega if she was hagata and close-by? Oh well. Meega see her.'_

Meega run to the fridge and take out a can of cola and drinking it, also eating the can, and then grab some coconut cake slices and swallows them and then close the door.

Meega say, "Stitch going see boojiboo. Be back later. Bye."

Meega run through the back door and onward to the Bed-And-Not-Breakfast.

Meega grab some pink and red roses, boojiboo's favorite colors, and run faster to her location.

_Few seconds later..._

Meega arrive to the place, slowly walking to door and was about to knock when it opened and standing there was boojiboo, Angel.

Meega say, "Hi boojiboo."

She smiles at meega, taking the bouquet of flowers and smells them. She then pat meega's hand.

From naga seeing meega for long time, she didn't seem her usual possessive and overly jealous self.

_Was this the real boojiboo? The real Angel? _

_Gaba happened made boojiboo seem much more calmer and have fuller smiles; though, the smile didn't seem to be as enchanting as all those other times. It naga looked the same, naga have the same affect on meega like it used to. Why?_

Meega bit the corner of lip, meega naga want lose her. Angel loves Stitch, will only love Stitch and naga thing can change that. Meega naga crushing on Lilo. Meega want life back how it used to be. Meega want to feel the happiness by being with boojiboo, all the dreams, her touch, her smile. Meega want those feelings to be strong like they were before, they still there. Just not on the same level, meega want them to return. To remind meega that Stitch is in love with her. Only her.

Angel places the bouquet on the table and was about to say something, until meega pull her into a kiss. Our lips collided and on instinct they were doing their thing; sucking, and nipping, tongues venturing around the other's mouth, lovingly, gingerly, tenderly, desperately. Meega almost forgotten how isa like to really, truly kiss boojiboo. Her lips so soft, so inviting and hungry. How her lips hungrily slide against meega', our tongue creating a cascading of beautiful small sparks.

Meega wanted show how much meega loved her and missed her. Meega really did, but somehow the kiss started to feel different. It felt like meega kissing someone else. Boojiboo was kissing meega misa different than the usual. This isa alien, foreign, but didn't feel wrong. ...Just different.

She was tougher, stronger, rougher as she clutches the back of meega's head in a vice-grip, teeth cutting deeply, thirstily at meega's bruising lips.

Meega close eyes for a second and then open them up again and, suddenly meega naga kissing boojiboo. Meega kissing someone with true passion, someone with black hair, wearing a red muumuu and has soft tan skin. Someone meega knew for such long time.

Meega hand went forward, trying to grab something and felt fur. Boojiboo did the same as she placed her hand on meega chest.

This isa fur. Fur means experiment. Experiment means Angel. Angel isa boojiboo. Meega still kissing boojiboo.

We break kiss quickly in surprised. Meega and boojiboo look at each other, eyes completely wide and feels like we were seeing who the other really was.

"U-um..." Boojiboo starts as she swallows and licks her bruised lips from the strong kiss. "G-Gaba that boojiboo?"

Meega clumsily rested on the doorframe, as meega try to regain composure. "R-right. Meega missed youga so much and um... yeah."

Boojiboo smiles as she lightly giggles, "Naga worry. Meega stay hagata and we be together for long time. See youga later boojiboo."

Meega reply, "Ih, see youga later boojiboo."

She closes the door and meega stand there, processing everything that just happened in the past few seconds.

Meega leave the spot and head to the beach, meega head was pounding. Meega was so dizzy, meega isa disoriented from it. After the dream thing about Lilo and boojiboo, meega wish meega could talk to her about it. But meega naga do it, meega naga have the balls to do it anyway.

Meega stop as meega place both hands on meega's head and rub meega fur.

_Damnit! Damnit! Damnit! Meega isa ika patootie! Meega is worst boojiboo in world. Meega having crush on Lilo, whom isa like sister figure, and then thinking about her while kissing meega boojiboo. Who the fuck does that?_

Isa boojiboo fault for leaving for such a long time, changing her attitude and surprisingly kisses so strangely.

Meega look back to the place, seeing her in the window of the building and she waves to meega. Meega awkwardly wave back and then continue walking away. Isa first time she that she naga so possessive. Also planning to hang out later? That isa bad thing right? Isa bad sign? Did she nota meega kissing her differently as well?

Meega look back to the complex as it was in the distance, meega naga nota why. But, isa like we isa strangers. Meega look up and see in the clouds a zombie and werewolf, all strange creatures and Lilo loved them. They isa strange, then again so isa Lilo. She isa strange too.

Meega shake head, 'Need aggaba thinking about her.'

Meega stop, looking around the place and realizing how alone meega was. The island seem much wider and longer than it really way as meega continue to walk. When meega found people, the crowd felt like they were suffocating meega more than they appear to be. Meega felt super heavy, both hot and cold at same time.

Even though meega was lost in thought, meega could hear people talking and meega could hear how heavy meega feet were.

Meega naga get out of meega mind. Isa probably sinking it, however that kissed proved something to meega and meega naga nota if it was good or bad. _Meega...meega was...meega really was..._

"Iky."

Meega grab stomach as meega naga feel good. The world tilting and spinning around meega. Meega had to stop, meega naga walk further. Meega regret eating all that food for breakfast, it felt like isa making isa way back and out of meega mouth.

"Stitch..."

That voice. That voice was coming closer. No. Meega naga talk to her. Meega naga look at her now. Meega feel a little chill going up spine, meega need to sit down, get some quick breaths. Naga freak out, just gotta find some logic with this...this fucking madness plaguing meega's mind and figure out how to deal with it.

Lilo finally got ahead of meega when meega naga pay attention, she blocked meega path. She was saying something, but meega couldn't hear them at all. Meega was far too lost looking at how Lilo's lips moved so effortless and how elegantly they gleam in the sun with the teeth showing off a clean white sheen. Meega imagined us lip-locked when meega kissed boojiboo, but how would they really feel in reality?

Meega could feel chest clenched, meega heart hammering against meega chest so loud it would explode and the meega slightly felt meega's knees buckle. Meega see the world going lopsided as meega close eyes and do an un-manly thing meega has ever done...

Meega faints.


	6. Awkwardness

A/N: Sorry for the long absence, but don't worry... Everything is good and just to warn you... This is rated T+... Well on the borders of T and M, anyhow... Just please read and review. Thanks!

* * *

Ch. 6 Awkwardness

"_Stitch... Stitch," a soft voice lightly speak. Stitch looks around and then over his shoulder and is shock as he sees Lilo lying in bed with the sheets draped over the lower half of her figure and her normal red shirt. Her lips were parted as she was breathing elegantly out of her perfect mouth and her eyes were fluttering. He gradually moves to Lilo and stretches his hand out as he states, "Isa okie-taka. Meega hagata Lilo."_

_When he is close enough, she grabs his hand and he is shock as Lilo leads Stitch's paw over her smooth tan cheek and over her nicely shaped lips, Stitch noticing with a flush on his face as Lilo gently kisses his fingers. "L-Lilo..." Stitch began as he watches Lilo drag his hand down over her neck and down the side of her chest in the, Stitch starts to feel his heart beat dramatically increase as it thumps hard against his ribcage._

"_It's...so...hot..." Lilo whispers as she leads Stitch's hand farther down her body, over her stomach and navel and then slowly creeping past the bed sheet and Stitch gulps as he yanks his hand out of Lilo's grasp. His eyes widen as he nervously stands there while Lilo sits up and the sheets falling off her body, revealing she was in her underwear in front of Stitch. The blue furred creature couldn't move at all, he was stiff as his fast computer mind went to work while Lilo steadily crawls over to him on all fours. Her gently eyes full innocence as she leans into his ear and whispers, "Stitch..."_

_He stutters nervously, "I-Ih?"_

_Lilo pulls her head back and looks at Stitch as she wraps her arms around his neck and leaning to gingerly kiss over his furry jawline. Her fingertips lightly tapping on Stitch's neck, lips moving up to take Stitch's lower lip and tenderly suckling on it before taking it in between and playfully biting on it to pull back and kiss. Those deep dark brown orbs stared into Stitch's, needing and wanting and Stitch's heart felt like it was ready to engage hyper-drive and fly out of his chest._

_Lilo once more took Stitch's hand, eyes never moving away as they hold their gaze as she guides it down between both of their bodies, her breath smells sweet like dragon lilies and as light as air itself. She gives him another kiss, soft and full of love. She gasps against Stitch's mouth, Stitch's eyes were fluttering as his fingertips graze against Lilo's inner thighs-_

Stitch's eyes jolted open, his heat beating rapidly fast as he sits ups. Once his heartbeat has return to its normal pace, he looks around the room and sees he is in Jumba's medic bay.

What was he doing in the medic bay?

"You going ahead, Jumba making sure he getting better."

"But..." a defeated sigh, "Fine, but if he is not getting any better, please call me."

That was Lilo.

Stitch quickly lies back onto the bed, hoping no one caught him. He could hear footsteps echoing away. What was Lilo doing here?

And why was he in the medic bay anyway?

He remembered he woke up, went to see boojiboo and then saw Lilo. Then he... He...

What exactly came after that?

He hears another set of footsteps entering into the bay and Jumba talks to the person.

"How is the little monster?"

"I don't knowing, this has never happening before to any one my creations."

"Jumba... You don't think he is glitching again, do you?"

"Jumba said before, don't knowing what's happening."

Then another set of footsteps enters, though they sounded familiar...

…

"Jumba!"

"Ah... Experiment 625, how are you doing?"

He pants, "How... How's Stitch?"

"Not sure..."

Jumba speaks, "Pleakley and Jumba going out for special things, 625, you going to watching him?"

Reuben comments, "Sure... And call me Reuben."

They leave the bay, leaving Reuben to look after Stitch.

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

_Blitznak! Meega hoping Reuben would leave like everyone else. Meega should fake sleep, maybe Reuben would leave meega alone._

"They're gone. You can stop faking it."

Meega open an eye and sure enough, Reuben was sitting next to meega with a lopsided grin.

"Gaba happen?" Meega mumble as meega looks everywhere else besides Reuben.

"You fainted," Reuben speaks gently, "on top of Lilo."

Meega head falls back into the pillow, "Shoota."

_Meega fainted; of course, meega fainted. After starting to believe meega actually have a huge crush on meega best friend; whom is like a sister, wasn't bad enough. Meega had to freak out and faint like a little girl and fall on top of her. Just what meega need now. _

_Jeez... Meega really blew it this time. How could meega be so stupid. Meega may have blanked out sometimes whenever she was speaking... Meega blushed sometimes when we brush... Or when Lilo leaves from the bed...isa feel colder. ….Meega had one or two dreams of her and meega may have been imagining her when kissing boojiboo. Meega hadn't seen her for two years, meega could be confusing this for a desire for some from friendship bonding._

Meega fainted on top of her. Lilo was probably out of her mind and terrified.

Meega asks, "How Stitch got hagata?"

_Meega could only think that Lilo carried meega hagata. Oh god! Itchibawa naga that.._

Reuben comments, "Well... She carried you here."

Meega asks, "How youga nota?"

Reuben answers, "She called me and told me everything that happen and so I rushed here."

Meega rub meega eyes, "Did Stitch fall on Lilo?"

"Yep."

"Ugh," meega face sank deeper into the pillow, "really naga butifa."

"Could have been worse, you could have made out with her the entire day."

Meega body went rigid from that comment, and thought that Reuben found out about what was happening... Or he could be joking.

"I-Ih. That misa bad," Meega state, "Meega mean... Lilo isa like sister and human and..."

Reuben replies jokingly, "And I'm the sandwich king."

Meega turns to him and he adds, "Just because we keep saying things, doesn't make them true."

Reuben continues with smile, "You like her... Don'tcha?"

"G-gaba?" Meega sit up giving an awkward laugh, "Naga. No way..."

Reuben retorts, "It is clearly written on your face."

"But she's... but meega has boojiboo!" Meega blurted with a blush.

Reuben shrugs his shoulder, "Okay then... But if you ever need me. You know where to find me, right?"

Meega nod, "Stitch nota."

Reuben stand and speaks, "I think you should really have a good talk with Lilo."

Meega retort, "Stitch can't."

Reuben furrows his eyebrows, "Why?"

Meega felt little by his ice-piercing glare, "Meega told her already and then she dropped it."

Reuben shakes his head, "Stitch! You're a moron! Why would she do that! What did you do?"

Meega explain, "Well... She denied it because Stitch with Angel."

Reuben looks to meega, "You know what you've to do then, right?"

Meega shake head no.

Reuben sighs, "Okay."

He adds, "I'll tell you then, but you might not like the answer."

Meega lean it and wait for his reply, "I think you should break up with Angel."

Meega eyes widen, "Naga. Meega naga break her heart like that."

Reuben retorts, "Do you even love her like you used to?"

That question hit meega hard, meega naga really thought about it.

Then meega admit, "Naga."

Meega add, "Gaba about Angel?"

Reuben replies, "Listen... You can't be afraid of what she'll do to you. You can only worry about yourself."

Meega retorts, "But boojiboo will be sad."

Reuben ponders, "But you're miserable right now."

Meega was quiet and Reuben sighs, "Fine."

Meega beg him, "Naga tell anyone. Okie-taka?"

Reuben nods, "Okay."

Then he leaves the room, only for meega thoughts to keep meega company.


	7. A Promise

Ch. 7 A Promise

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

After I leave from the ship, I run until I can run no longer and I bumped into a boy. We both fall onto the ground and I was the first to recover.

I stand up and apologize, "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you."

The guy chuckles, "Easy there. No need to worry, I didn't break anything."

He was has black hair with brown eyes, and has a light caramel skin tone with his red shorts and brown sandals.

He speaks, "Sorry for being so rude. People call me Gus Wilde."

That name started a spark in my mind as the gears went into action, "Are you related to Max Wilde?"

He nods, "Yeah, that's my dad."

He inquires, "Wait... Are you the girl that shouted thanks to him because he said dance."

I blush as I stutter, "Y-Yeah."

He tries to remember, "Lolee? No... Lily? No, that's not it."

I finally spat jokingly, "Lilo."

He laughs and I laugh as well.

He stops laughing and asks, "Why were you running?"

I quickly say, "No reason."

He looks into my eyes and states, "Then why does it look like you're on the verge of tears?"

I comment, "I'm not..."

My voice soften towards the end.

He speaks, "Come on, I'm just trying to help."

I look to him and I see he was being honest, I release a tear and he wipes it off my face.

He asks softly, "Please tell me what's wrong?"

I hold back a sob and answer, "It's... It's about my friend and... and I don't know. Everything is confusing... I don't know what to do."

He replies, "Can I get more details, because I can't help with that small amount."

I shake my head, "You wouldn't understand if I told you the rest."

He smiles, "Try me..."

I look to him and I see we are really close, he hugs me and then I start to cry.

_Meanwhile..._

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega leave room, meega nota one thing on mind: _See Lilo._ Meega need see Lilo, meega need tell Lilo. Meega run and run, until meega hear crying. Meega stop and try locate the cries. Sounds like Lilo, meega walk through the bushes and see her in hands another guy.

Then meega see her kissing the guy, meega face blanch. Meega stagger back, meega run back ship. Meega go back bed, trying sleep to forget the kiss. Trying to forget heartache.

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

I pull back and he was stun and flustered, "I-I'm so sorry."

"Uhhh..." he started

I comment, "I didn't mean to, it just happened and-and..."

He interrupts, "It's okay. I liked it, a lot."

He blushes, "It was... Cool."

I smile, "Yeah... I guess."

My eyes widen, "Oh my god!"

I stand up and he asks, "What?"

I yell, "My sister is going to kill me for being out so late."

I turn and run as I shout, "Bye!"

He hollers, "Bye, see you later!"

_Jumba's Ship..._

I walk inside and see Stitch is not in the bed, I look around.

Jumba walks in, "Ah... Hello, Little Girl. 626 went back to room to sleeping the night away."

I ask, "But is he okay?"

Jumba answers, "Yes. He is fine."

I reply happily, "Thank you Jumba, I'll be going to bed too. Night."

He states, "Goodnight."

_Bedroom..._

I walk in and see Stitch in bed. I slowly walk over to him and slowly push him, "Stitch?"

He didn't wake up.

"Stitch?" I said a little louder this time.

He stirred, but didn't completely wake up.

"Stitch!" I yelled.

"Gaba?" he shot up alarmed as he fell off the bed.

I say, "I'm sorry, Stitch. Just you didn't wake up and I was worried about you."

He states as he raises off the floor, "Meega butifa."

"Oh, hi. Gaba up, Lilo?" He asked when he saw it was just me.

I speak, "Well... I'm good."

He nods and then we are engulfed in silence.

"So uhhh... about last night," I started.

Stitch dismisses it, "Isa okie-taka."

I ask, "What?"

He continues, "Ih, meega mean... we naga like a couple. Let's forget about that."

I felt a little pang in my chest and say, "Are you sure?"

Stitch smiles, "Isa youga okie-taka with it?"

I thought for a moment and state, "Well... If we do, can we go back to being best friends?"

"Okie-taka, let's do that," he nodded.

"Okay, so promise no awkwardness?" I asked.

"Naga awkwardness," Stitch gave me a small smile. "Oh and Lilo?"

"Hmm?"

"Gaba we do tomorrow?" he asked.

I answer, "I don't know, but we'll do it together."

We both go to bed.


	8. Disaster Date

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, there is only one word I'm going to say. Problems, that's it. No more, just problems. Time to go on with the story. Also I don't own Lilo and Stitch or the song "Let Me Be Your Wings". Also sorry if this is blah.

* * *

Ch. 8 Disaster Date

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

I woke up and saw Stitch not in his bed. It's been a few days since Stitch's incident and I thought things were going to go back to normal, but I was sadly mistaken; things only got worse at a steady pace.

Stitch and I had promised no more awkwardness, but that promise was broken spontaneously at the end on the next day. He wasn't acting his normal bubbly,Stitch- esque self and when I would talk to him, he wouldn't look at me and he always seemed in a rush to stop talking to me. Or would leave the moment I see him. As time slowly progressed, I saw him less and less. I only saw him when he would just crawl into his bed and start snoring and was passed out asleep or he would wake me up in the morning, or I bump into him. That's about it, but other than that. Nada.

What's even more bizarre is that, Nani, Pleakley and Jumba were also seeing less of him. Since his incident, I haven't stop thinking about him and everything before that. I had always seen him as a brother, but I don't know, something about Stitch made me realize that I like him as more than a friend and that I was aching to talk to him. It wasn't even about that though, I just missed having my best friend by my side.

Though, since he hasn't been himself I've been hanging out with Gus.

_Knock! Knock!_

I got myself dress and went down the elevator to see who it was, it was none other than Gus smiling at me.

"Hey," he chirped happily.

"Hi, there Gus." I stated gleefully.

He spoke, "I was wondering if maybe... We could go somewhere, you know... Together."

I nod, "Sure."

I slightly close the door and yell, "Nani! I'm going out!"

She hollers, "Just don't stay out too late! And don't cause any trouble!"

I exclaim, "Okay!"

I go outside and close the door behind, turning to see Gus smiling.

But before we could even step a foot away from the house, Nani called for me again. "LILO!"

I cringe and turn to Gus, he was smiling as he was trying to hold his laughter.

I whisper softly, "I'll be back."

I go back into the house and I yell, "What Nani!?"

I walk into the kitchen and she speaks lowly, "We need to talk."

I gave her a look that said, "Really"

She took a seat from the table and I sat across from her.

"When are you and Stitch going to talk again?" Nani asked.

"I don't know. I try, but he doesn't seem to want to talk to me or do anything to do with me."

"Why? What happened?"

"We promised no awkwardness, but... I don't know what happened," I said looking down.

Nani replied as she got up and rubs my back, "Don't worry, he'll talk to you again. Just wait. Okay, honey."

I nod and she adds, "Okay, you can go now."

I move my chair and hug her good-bye. I run out the door and Gus was waiting there for me with a smile on his face.

I asked bewildered, "What do you wanna do?"

Gu s stopped, face shining excitedly. "Can I take you ice skating?"

I shrank back a little. "I-I don't know. I've never ice skated before..."

Gus giggled, making me smile in spite of myself. "That's perfect ! I can help you, I'll never let anything hurt you."

I blushed as a couple of people look to us and I whispered, "Well...I supposed so."

I smiled once more as Gus jumped and yelled elatedly in victory. We walk for some time to the entrance of the ice rink, Gus paid both for us at the window. We went to the next window to get our skates.

"I know I'm going to suck at this," I complained, shaking my head. "I'm going to fall on my butt so many times…" Then I shook my finger at Gus. "And you're not allowed to laugh, either."

"Why, Lilo, I would never laugh at you," Gus said, smiling devilishly. "What makes you think I would do such a thing?"

"Because I know you too well, " I replied, drily. " And if you want there to be a second time for this, you have to be nice for the first time. "

"Don't worry, Lilo," Gus said, confidently. "You'll have fun; you're in good hands."

Finally approaching the counter, I soon had my own pair of skates. My doom could not be avoided any longer; the inevitable was coming closer as I follow Gus. We were soon sitting on a bench near the ice, lacing up the skates. Or rather, Gu s was lacing up his skates like a pro and then, after watching I struggle for a bit. But soon Gus help laced up my skates as well.

"They're a little bit tricky, at first," Gus said, noticing my grumpy expression. "You have to make sure they're extremely tight, or else you'd lose them. You ready, Lilo?"

"Ready as I'll ever be," I sighed. Even walking on the rubber matting was hard enough as I made my way to the opening in the boards. "Any advice before I break my neck out there?"

"Try not to fall," Gus said, nicely. "But know that you will, anyway. We all do, at first. Try to stand on the flats, though ; that's the center of the blade."

I nodded, and took one step out onto the ice. And promptly slipped as fast as I stepped. I found myself laying on my butt, Gus looking down at me with a sympathetic look on his face. Grimacing, I tried to get back up, but couldn't get my footing right. Gus, smiling gently, took a hold of my arm and helped me back up. I immediately gripped the boards with both hands and growled angrily, "I am going to kill whoever came up with this brand of torture and self humiliation."

I struggled to stay in place. "It's worse than the time I tried skateboarding." I looked around, and all the other people on the ice seemed to be doing quite well; they almost seemed to be mocking me with how easy they made it look.

I mutter hatefully, "Stupid ice."

"Come on, I know you can do it," Gus encouraged me. "Keep your ankles locked so you can rest your weight on the middle of the blades, and use your arms to balance yourself out. Like imagine you're flying or dancing or surfing and let the motion take you."

"But...That would require me letting go," I pointed out. "And I don't see that happening anytime so. I let go, and I fall back down on the ice."

Gus sighed dramatically, and skate behind me as he lace his arms around me. "I've got you now, Lilo," Gus said, comfortingly." I won't let you fall. Let go of the boards. Come on, trust me. "

Slowly, and reluctantly, I released my death-grip on the side-boards and steadily move. I still felt off-balance, but Gus offered enough support that I was able to stay on my skates.

"Hold your arms out, palms down; that'll help you balance. Like you're on a tightrope," Gus advised me.

And so I listened to him and it helped, greatly. Gus slowly loosened his hold on my waist, and eventually removed his hands completely- I managed to stay upright.

"Good job, Lilo," Gus congratulated me and clapped loudly. "Now I'll show you how to move forward." Instead of explaining it to me step by step, he chose to show me, instead. "Watch my skates and my knees as I move." Gus instructed as he started gliding over the ice, slowly, to demonstrate for me. "You see, I'm on the inside edge of the blades at all time, here."

I watched him intently, hoping to catch on the same motion. Gus finally executed a small pirouette and came back to me. "Now you try," Gus said, cheerfully. "And if you want, hold onto my arm if you have problems keeping your balance." I immediately grasped onto his arm as if it was a lifeline and then he tried to skate forward.

Even if I was just as thrilled about ice skating as I had been about the experiment hunting and hula dances, I was still determined to get this down and I don't plan to stop. Even if I was sore all over, I was going to get this thing down. After all, I did help capture aliens and find them their one true place and that had turned out alright, in the end. I got this down.

_Five spills later..._

My butt was sore as ever later, though, and my determination had taken a hit. This didn't seem that hard, and yet I still can't get it! It's like no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't get the hang of ice skating, and I was frustrated. But each time I looked over at Gus, he would just smile encouragingly at me and say softly, "Don't quit, you can do this."

And for some reason I would feel compelled to try just once more.

_Bam! _ I had only traveled a few feet before ending up on my butt, yet again. Once again, Gus was there to pull me back up, to smile at me yet again.

"We can take a break if you want," Gus said, patting my shoulder sympathetically. "You don't have to catch on your first time. I mean, it took my some time too. But after some time, I was able to do it."

He adds, "Sides, I'll bet your ankles must be sore as well."

I growled, before trying to skate again. My competitive nature prevented me from taking the easy way out. But as I moved out onto the ice, I could start to feel the rhythm that had thus far eluded me. I did feel that there was an element of roller blading or skate boarding in this sport. Obviously there were big differences, but the feel of it was similar, and soon I found myself moving my body much like Gus did. I actually made it more than a few feet before I started to lose my rhythm and balance.

"I'm so proud of you, Lilo," Gus beamed as he effortlessly glided beside me and caught my arm. "I knew you could do it."

"This isn't so bad," I begrudgingly said. "It is kinda fun, once you get the hang of it." The two of us look at each other and then slowly went in to kiss. We pulled back and smile, we started making slow, small circles around the rink, I was using Gus for support at all times. His technique was far from flawless, after all. That, and I liked the feel of being close to him; though... I preferred Stitch's arms.

_Stich, where are you?_

Some hours pass and we left the place.

Gus grabs his stomach, "I'm hungry what about you? Lilo, you want something to eat?"

I nod, "Yes, I'm starving."

We slowly walk and I speak, "Thanks for going so slowly... I might need to have a cheek transplant though."

We both laugh and I forgot how fun it was to be with someone.

"Come on." I said, grabbing Gus' hand and pulling him through the town.

I add, "I know a good place."

The sun rays rain down on us as it was setting and I couldn't help but smile and I knew Gus was smiling too. Everything about this place was majestic. We continued to hold hands until we reached the little cafe, Gus got in front of me and was holding the door for me. I couldn't help but blush at how charming Gus was being. We both went inside and went to the counter.

"What would you like?" Gus asked.

I looked up at the menu and thought for a moment.

"Pizza please." I requested with a smile that Gus couldn't help but reciprocated the smile.

He smiles and adds, "Also a order or chocolate milkshake and a strawberry smoothie."

The cash register lady nodded, she looked back to me and I scan the menu quickly while humming to myself.

"How about two brownies as well?"

She put that in and looked to Gus as she asked. "Would your little boyfriend like to have them large or small? It'll only cost an extra twenty cents for a large."

Both of us blushed and he said at the exact same time, (Lilo) "He's not my boyfriend!" (Gus) "I'm not her boyfriend!" (Lilo and Gus) "We're not together!"

Soon silence filled the loud place as everyone look to the register and I hid my face and inched away from Gus. The woman nod, even though she was confused about everything.

"So... The order is, it-"

Gus speaks, "Yes, it's together. I'll be paying for it and yes, two large brownies are good." He dug into his pocket and took out some money and gave it to her, "Keep the change." Gus took the receipt and then Gus asks, "You stay here and I'll find us a table."

I nodded, he left and I waited for the food. Soon it arrived in a huge green tray by a man who passed it to the woman and the woman passed it to me.

"Thank you and have a nice day," she said nicely as she gave an apologetic look to me. I spoke, "Thanks and you too."

I was trying to show that I wasn't mad, I think she got the idea though. I walk to where Gus was, which was a booth seat that had a good view of the beach.

I turn my head and I thought I saw Stitch, I rescan my area and... Yes, Stitch was there.

I smile and yell, "Stitch!"

He turn around and look to me, he wave and I continue yelling at him. "Stitch! Come eat with me and Gus!" I could see Stitch pondering and after a few seconds I heard his reply, "Ih."

He walks over to me and we both go to Gus. We were all eating, as I share my food with Stitch and I couldn't help but feel really happy.

** Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega was eating nicely with Lilo and... Gus. Meega then heard,"She's really cute." Meega turn to see two young Hawaiian boys from the other side of the room. Meega quickly leave the table and quietly sneak up to them, meega then toss them out of the place.

Meega made way back to Lilo, who was talking to Gus about something. Meega was lost in her, until... Meega heard the same boys come back in and one said. "I'm going to talk to her."

Meega growl and turn, seeing them walk to us. As soon as they came closer, I growl at them and they just laughed.

They walk passed meega and soon I grab them by the back on their shirts and pull them back.

They turn around and meega said, "Naga bother wasting youga time. Leave her alone."

Meega picked both up and threw them out of the place. Meega walk back to Lilo whom beamed as she sees meega. Gus and Lilo and meega soon were humming some song, but she looked absolutely adorable.

Gus speaks, "Man this was good."

Lilo replied, "Yes."

Meega added, "Ih."

Meega could still smell the two boys, but meega decided to ignore them and finish his brownie.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." Gus gave a quick glance to Lilo and meega as he headed to the bathroom.

Meega decide to go too. After finishing business, meega came back to the cafe and meega see the two boys around Lilo. Meega runs in and tries to pull her away, but when meega get there. He face was bright red with blush and the moment meega look to her, she went a darker color. The two boys went away and Gus was coming back.

When he comes back, he can see that Lilo is flustered and asks, "What happen?"

"They gave me their numbers," Lilo answers meekly as she showed the paper.

Meega whispered softly, "Why?"

She shrugged her shoulder, still having the blush on her face.

"Did youga tell them youga naga interested?"

"I tried to but-" Lilo stopped when she felt Gus taking the paper out of her hands.

Gus adds, "Well... There seems to be enough room for one more."

That is when meega had it.

"Wait, Gus what are you-"

Lilo watched as meega jump onto the table, snatching the paper and ripping it into shreds.

Meega yells loudly, "She naga interested!" This made Lilo blush as she tries her best to hide her face with her hands. Gus and everyone else stare, meega picks up Gus and throws him away from Lilo. Then meega run to the two other boys and ripped their clothes to shreds as well.

After that, meega went back to Lilo and pulled her out of the building.

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

After we left the place, one thing hit my mind. _Why was Stitch doing this?_

I mean... I really didn't have a problem with the guys. Stitch kept pulling me and I almost fell when I trip over a rock. After a while, my arm was starting to hurt from Stitch's constant pulling.

"Stitch." I tried to get his attention, but it is as if he can't hear me. Finally, I was fed up and stop walking; which also brought Stitch to a halt.

"Stitch, what are you doing? What was all that about?" I asked, turning him around to face me.

"Me-Me... Meega naga nota."

"What do you mean you don't know? You just ripped those guys' numbers and clothes and threw Gus as well and yelled at them."

"Meega was protecting Lilo. Meega naga like them, naga like them at all."

"I know that and so does everyone that heard that outburst, but that still doesn't explain why you acted like that."

Stitch didn't look at me in the eyes, he looks around and drags me until we find the closest bench.

Stitch seats down, and I was behind him. This bench reminds me about when Stitch and I were trying to figure out what to do for our hula.

I ask, "Stitch remember this bench?"

He replies, "Ih, meega do. This isa bench when we thought hula. That good day, yes. Isa good day."

Stitch grabs my hand and I swore I felt a surge or a bolt of electricity pulse through my body that made my spine shiver.

I pull my hand back and Stitch asked, "Youga feel that?"

I was trying to think of something, but I had never felt that way before but immediately I wanted to feel that spark again.

"Meega hand fits perfectly with youga and meega naga nota about youga but... Meega can feel something between us. Meega mean, when we held hands hagata meega feel like... Me-meega naga nota, but meega like it. Meega naga nota why Stitch acted like that, Stitch was just... upset, meega guess."

"Upset about what?"

"That...that youga would forgot meega."

"But you acted as if we're in a relationship." Stitch blushed at my words.

"T-that's because... Stitch naga want Lilo hurt." Stitch confessed.

"I figured it was that." I said, smirking.

"How?"

"You mean besides the whole phone number event?"

Stitch nodded and I gave a small laugh. I grab his hand once more, it felt good to be connected to him. I don't know why it did, but it just did.

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega pull Lilo as she smiled.

She asks while laughing, "Stitch where are you taking me?"

Meega comments, "Youga soon see."

Meega takes her to meega small hover-car and we both go in.

Meega turn on the radio and soon it played, 'Let Me Be Your Wings.'

Meega tried to sing, the song and Lilo smiled.

_Let me be your wings_

_Let me be your only love_

_Let me take you far beyond the stars_

Meega took Lilo super high into the air.

_Let me be your wings_

_Let me lift you high above_

_Everything we're dreaming of will soon be ours._

Meega did loop-de-loops and she was laughing.

_Anything that you desire,_

_anything at all._

_Everyday I'll take you higher_

_and I'll never let you fall._

Meega decide to fly into space in the little red car, seeing so many beautiful things.

_Let me be your wings_

_Leave behind the world you know_

_for another world of wonderous things._

_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturns's rings._

_Fly with me and I will be your wings._

Meega made sure to come back to Earth and meega naga help but stare at Lilo.

_Anything that you desire,_

_(anything at all.)_

_Everyday I'll take you higher_

_and I'll never let you fall._

Meega did one too many and Lilo slipped through the belt and was falling, meega turn the car and dive down to get her. I manage to go under her and get her to land back in her seat. Lilo began to sing as well.

_(You will be my wings)_

_Let me be your wings_

_(You will be my only love)_

_Get ready for a world of wonderous things_

_(Wonderous things are sure to happen)_

_We'll see the universe and dance on Saturn's rings._

Meega land the ship and Lilo was jumping from the fun they had, but tripped. Meega reached out and caught her, pulling her back from the angle he was in.

_Heaven isn't too far._

_(Heaven is where you are,)_

_Stay with me and let me be your wings_

"Stay with meega and let meega be youga wings." Meega sung while smiling before meega leaned down and planted a breath taking kiss on her lips.

Meega could feel Lilo smiling into the kiss as she wraps her hands around meega neck. We were in bliss, Lilo was the first to pull away. She smiles at meega then looks up the sky, but her expression changes as she felt a water droplet crash onto her forehead.

"Gaba?" Meega asked, but suddenly got answer as there was a loud crash of thunder and it started to downpour on them.

Lilo steadied herself before grabbing onto meega's hand, intertwining our fingers and running towards our house. Both of us naga help control laughter. The rain was getting heavier and heavier as we were getting a little soaked. Lilo decided pull us under tree, it was prefect for both of us. It shielded us from rain, good news isa we were across the house. We naga keep the smiles off our faces as we hold each other close.

"I never got to tell you that your voice is good." Lilo told meega, our faces just inches apart.

"Thank you, Stitch."

"Gaba?"

"I thought you hated me and that's why you didn't want to spend any time with me."

"Naga true." I said before connecting our lips again. Meega naga hesitate push his way into Lilo's mouth, rubbing his tongue against hers.

"As much fun as it is, I'm soaked." Lilo said breaking the kiss. Meega let out a laugh before grabbing Lilo's hand and running towards their house.

Once inside, Nani was at the door and she looked really mad.

"LILO! STITCH!"

We both cringe and Nani looked like she was about to explode.

"Care to explain why so many people are calling me and telling me that Stitch had gone crazy at the cafe!"

"Umm... He was being over-protective of me, that's all." Lilo retort.

"Well... Go to bed and you two are grounded!"

Lilo mutters, "Okay."

We both go up to our rooms and meega tell Lilo was mad.

"Lilo?" I said.

"Stitch, I'm tired. Let me go to sleep and tomorrow, you're going to apologize to the boys and Gus. Especially, Gus."

Stitch could feel meega isa mad. Guess meega made big mistake making show at cafe. Meega naga say anything else. Instead, meega just thought about all of the good times with Lilo until meega was sleeping.


	9. Calm Day

A/N: I want to thank Heartless demon wolf for giving me pointers, I'm still new to this whole canon pairing. But I'm happy to say, thanks. Maybe you should be my beta for this. Lol. Anyway, I was wondering if I should let Lilo curse off every now and then? Yes? No? Reviews please.

* * *

Ch. 9 Calm Day

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

I woke up, feeling colder than usually and find that Stitch has left. I guess after my little outburst last night, he either went to find the guys and apologize or doing something else. I wear my usual red muumuu with blue sandals and decide to go out of the house.

"Lilo!" Pleakley shrieks loudly, almost busting my eardrums.

"What Pleakley?" I ask, still a little agitated from waking up.

He states, "I'm afraid you can't leave the house today because you're grounded."

I turn around and see him wearing a pink skinny tee with a purple heart, blue jeans and three brown sandals. He crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his foot, which was really annoying.

"Listen, Pleakley...Nani always lets me go in the morning and afternoon, just not really late at night," I lied hoping for him to leave. Today, I just want to be left alone. Why was I so angry? I don't know, I just woke up like it.

"Mhmm. Fine...Just don't stay out so late," he states.

He leaves me and I just sigh, "Thank god."

I go to the kitchen, make a quick meal and once I finish eating it I leave the house. The beach was always the place where I can really think when I feel lost. It is the place that seems to help me, it's the place where most of the good memories live.

"Lilo!"

I turn around and see Yin and Yang, walking together paw in tentacle.

"Hey guys, how the two of you doing?" I ask with a smile on my face.

"We good," Yang stated.

He turns to Yin and adds, "Boojiboo isa butifa."

Yin purs back and Yang comments, "Isa true."

Yang kisses Yin and she giggles, I smile at the two. I felt so happy how so many cousins have boojiboo. Yin and Yang, Bonnie and Clyde, Slushy and Frosty. D, etc. All seem to be doing well. I wonder what Angel was doing right now since she's on the island. I should see her because it has been too long since we last spoke. I turn back to Yin and Yang, as the two were sitting down on the beach. Yin wraps her tentacles around Yang, cuddling him.

I speak quietly, "I'll be going now. Have fun the two of you."

Yang comments, "Bye Lilo." Yin just waves her tentacles at me and so I stand up and leave them.

_Few minutes later..._

I found myself standing in front of the Bed-and-not-Breakfast, I enter inside avoiding Jumba. It wasn't that hard since he was asleep. It took me a few seconds to find Angel's door, but when I was about to knock on it is when I heard sobbing. My stomach sank deep inside of my being, I turn the knob and enter the room.

"How have you been?" I ask quietly, already knowing the answer. "Horrible," she mutters. "Meega soka. Soka. Meega feeling guilty. Isa killing meega.".

"Angel, what's wrong? What happened?" I ask worrying about her. She releases a small sad whimper. "Itchibawa naga tell boojiboo, he hate Angel forever," she whispers as a single tear runs down her face. "Angel...what's wrong?" I repeat stressing every word.

"Me-meega did bad thing," she stammers as more tears roll down her cheeks as she closes her eyes. My mind buzzing around this, what could she have done that Stitch would hate her?

"Angel, please tell me," I beg.

"Only if youga promise naga tell boojiboo," she comments.

It took me some time to think of something before I succumb, "Okay. I promise I won't tell Stitch."

'It must be something big if she's like this.'

Angel took a breath in and then speaks, "Me-meega cheated."

Her mouth was moving, but nothing was coming out. Instead of words, I heard a roar of the waves crashing around my eardrums. 'She cheated on Stitch?' 'How could she have cheated on him?' 'Why?'

I request, "Please...tell me more?"

"Youga see. Meega singing in asteroid prison, youga nota...the one holding Hamsterboy?"

I ask curiously, "Why would you do that?"

She answers slowly, "Meega did it because charity. Help make donations."

I nod and she takes another steady breath, "Meega had fun. Meega thought boojiboo there. After that, meega stay room. Thinking boojiboo and other things. But sometime into the night, someone came in. He looked like boojiboo. Meega pounced on him, kissing him. But when we stop, meega saw naga boojiboo. But isa Leroy! And-" Angel stops, looking like she might vomit.

After some gagging noises, Angel calms down and continues. "Meega try make him aggaba, but meega so lonely. Meega naga nota why meega did it."

I finally became aware that Angel had become silent and was looking at me with pleading eyes. I felt like the world was watching us, I didn't know what was my next move. It was too much to handle, I've to tell Stitch the truth. I can't hold this from him, but...What about Angel? My mind shut down and my body acted on instincts alone.

I walk over to her and say, "Don't worry."

She looks up to me scared and surprised. I hug her closely, "It's okay. It's all okay, nothing bad will happen."

I could feel her shake in my embrace, I knew she was crying her eyes out.

"Shh," I add, "He really does love you, you know."

"Meega nota…"

_After 5 minutes..._

I said my goodbye to her and left the complex, I walk to a tree and I start to cry. I knew a secret that would break his heart, that would break him. I couldn't tell him now, I don't want to be the reason for him to be sad and broken. I'll give up my love so that way he'll never get hurt.

"Stitch..."

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega left house early to fix mistakes. Meega helped with cafe and apologized to boys, even gave them David's old clothes. To repay for meega ripping their old ones. To be honest, meega was mad and took out on them. Which naga cool thing.

Meega speak, "Now...Apologize to Gus."

Meega walk for a few minutes before bumping into Slushy and Frosty D. , A sky blue Stitch (626)-like experiment with black stripes and three spines on her back, two antennae on her head, eyelashes and rabbit-like ears.

Meega apologize, "Meega soka Slushy and Frosty D. Meega naga see youga there."

Slushy laughs, "Isa okie-taka cousin. We good."

Frosty D. comments, "Ih, true. Boojiboo isa best thing."

Meega smile to them, "Gaba youga doing?"

Slushy answers, "We go trip to see Saturn's rings."

Meega comment, "Cool...But how youga do it?"

Frosty D. shows meega the key, "We take ship and bring back before anyone nota isa gone."

Meega chuckle, "Still have bad in youga."

She retorts, "Naga, just adventure."

She looks back to Slushy, "Boojiboo, come on. We go now?"

He smiles, "Ih."

He turns to meega and says, "Bye and good luck with gaba youga doing!"

He shouts as they run, "Have fun!"

Meega reply, "Takka and youga too!"

Meega look back and try to think where to find Gus' home.

Meega sigh, "Great."

_Few seconds later..._

Meega found Gus' house and rings the doorbell.

_Ding-Dong!_

Meega wait outside for him, meega hear footsteps and then the door opens.

"Hi Li-" he stops and his smile turns into a frown.

"Oh, Lilo's not here. Just her dog."

Meega apologize, "Stitch isa soka for yesterday. Meega naga mean throw youga like that."

He steps out and closed the door behind him and replies, "Listen here, I'm not hurting Lilo. I was trying to be friendly, trying to be a friend to her since I don't have any here."

Meega drop ears and repeats, "Stitch isa misa soka. Stitch ika-patooki."

Gus speaks, "It's okay, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll just back off, okay?"

Meega nod, "Naga! Please stay Lilo's friend. Meega want Lilo be happy, youga make her happy. Maybe we achi-babas?"

Gus asks, "Does that mean like friend?"

Meega nod, "Ih. Yes."

He brings his finger to his cheek and taps it as he was thinking.

"Okay, I'll be you're friend. But as long as you don't mind taking Lilo away every now and then."

Meega smile fades, meega want Lilo spend time with meega, but he make Lilo smile. Meega happy if Lilo happy.

Meega mutters, "Okie-taka."

"Oops, did I say something wrong?" he asks.

"Naga. Meega good."

"Well...I guess I can forgive you since we're friends. Hey! Why not come in and wait while I call Lilo to come over?"

Meega agree immediately, "Ih!"

Meega run inside and Gus speaks, "Good."

Gus leaves and meega sit on couch, watching something but naga paying attention.

Gus comes back in and speaks, "Lilo said she'll be here in ten minutes or so."

Meega nod head, "Okay, now gaba?"

"Well...We can talk about things, I mean I've never seen a blue dog that can talk. That is cool."

"Oh, stop youga naga mean it."

"I'm being serious, I've never seen a true alien before in my life."

"Meega isa best one."

"I bet you are."

We hear the fanfare ringtone and Gus opens up his cell, eyes moving across the screen. Lilo must send him text.

"Okay, now...What were we saying? ...Oh yeah! How cool you are!"

"Stop. Meega naga all that."

"You're right, you're not."

Meega turn to him, "Gaba?"

His expression changes, "You heard me, you're not all that. By the time I get Lilo on my side, she'll see that you're a monster. Monsters never have happy endings. You think just because you love her, she loves you. Please...I hear things on this island and she already has a bad rep. She doesn't need you to make it worse."

Meega growl, "Take it back."

"Nope, I won't because it's the truth. You want Lilo to have a normal life right, the only way she'll ever have one is if you leave and never come back. You admit it, I make Lilo happy. She doesn't need you, doesn't want you. Doesn't rely on you anymore."

Meega mouth drops dramatically and he grins, "Can't handle the truth, huh? Face it. You're a poison to her and one day you're going to hurt her so bad she'll never forgive you. What then?"

Meega close mouth, pop out claws and ready to scratch him into pieces when..._Ding-Dong!_

Gus smiles, "Lilo must be here, now you wouldn't want to disappoint her. Would you?"

"Naga," Meega state after retracting claws.

"Good," he walks over to the door and opens it.

"Hi Lilo!"

"Hey Gus, did Stitch apologized for what he did to you yesterday?"

"Yes, yes he did and he insisted that we'd be friends. We were just having some bonding time before you came. It seems like he really warmed up to me. We're good friends, right Stitch?"

Meega look to him and could see his fake smile.

"Ih, we good achi-babas," Meega mutters hatefully.

"That's great! We can all hang out again!" Lilo exclaims.

"How about tomorrow then? After all, the cafe lunch plan was cut short by some interferences," Gus states.

_'Man! Meega want punch him! Or send him into space on Jumba's ship.'_

"What a great idea, right Stitch?" Lilo turns to meega.

Meega show fake glee, "Yea! Spending time with Gus."

"Well...Lilo if you want, you can stay over?" Gus questioned.

Meega was about to transform and knock him out but Lilo answers, "Can't, I'm grounded and we should be heading back anyway."

"Ooh...We still have tomorrow then?"

"Of course, just call me or text me."

"Okay."

He leads us to the door and we leave. "Bye!" he screams.

"See you later!" Lilo hollers.

"He nala kweesta jerk. Meega teach him lesson," Meega mutter angrily.

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

"Stitch?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he replied.

"If...If I was holding a secret, you wouldn't hate me. Would you?"

"Gaba! Naga!" he exclaims.

"Okay good."

"Lilo?"

I turn to him, "Yes?"

"Youga be mad if Stitch holding secret?"

"No, I wouldn't. Wanna know why."

"Why Lilo?" he asks.

"Because I know you wouldn't want to hurt me and I wouldn't want to hurt you. We know each other too well to let secrets bother us."

"Ih. Youga right."

"Stitch?"

He didn't reply.

"Stitch?"

He didn't reply again.

"Stitch!"

"Hmm?"

"Stitch, how about you bring Angel with us tomorrow? You haven't hung out at all since she came back."

"Youga nota, youga right. Meega do that."

I smile, "Good."

"Ih."

_'At least he'll be happy. That's all I want.'_

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

"Because I know you wouldn't want to hurt me and I wouldn't want to hurt you. We know each other too well to let secrets bother us."

"Ih. Youga right."

"Stitch?"

_'Gus isa wrong. He had be wrong, but about what he said before...could he be right?'_

"Stitch?"

_'Could meega really make Lilo's life worse hagata if we became boojiboos?'_

"Stitch!"

"Hmm?"

"Stitch, how about you bring Angel with us tomorrow? You haven't hung out at all since she came back."

"Youga nota, youga right. Meega do that."

I smile, "Good."

"Ih."

_'At least she's happy. That all meega want.'_

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Both Lilo and Stitch walk in silence, as their minds were busy with things they learn from today's experience and wondering what tomorrow will bring.

Both go inside and Nani speaks, "Good, it was getting late."

Lilo asks, "Does that mean you suspend my grounded-ment?"

Nani states, "Don't push you're luck Lilo."

"But Nani, please! Stitch, Angel, Gus and I are going to hang tomorrow!" Lilo exclaims.

"Gus? Whose Gus?" Nani asked.

"Just a friend, I swear," Lilo explains.

"Sure he is...I guess I can suspend it since you're bringing Stitch along with you and if he does anything to you. I can trust Stitch to hurt him." Nani states.

Stitch laughs and Lilo retorts, "He's a good guy, believe me."

Nani sighs, "Fine. But tell me so I can give you money, don't want you spending all of his money."

Lilo runs to Nani and hugs her tightly while repeating, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Nani! You're the best!"

Nani speaks, "I know."

Jumba walks in and asks, "Have any you since Jumba's key? Or spaceship?"

Stitch replies quickly, "Nope."

Lilo states, "No."

Nani comments, "Haven't seen it."

Stitch looks to the clock, "Look at time, Stitch isa sleepy. Goodnight!"

He runs to the elevator shaft and Lilo shrieks, "Oh yeah! I need my sleep! Goodnight!"

She runs to where Stitch was and Nani shouts, "Now wait a min-"

The elevator already took them up, "nute."


	10. Girlfriend! ?

A/N: Just to let you know, please go on my profile and answer the poll about Naruto's love in my story. Read and enjoy. OOOO! Wait, next chapter has a lot of drama. Be prepared for it.

* * *

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega wake up and rub sleepiness out of eyes. Meega turn to where Lilo was, but she naga there. Meega stretch then climb down elevator. Once out of shaft, meega hear laughing and talking. Meega creep to the kitchen, placing ear against the wall. Listening to Lilo and Nani talk.

**Norm. P.O.V.**

"So do you like all the gifts?" Nani asks as she looks over her shoulder to Lilo.

"Yup! They're amazing!" Lilo states as she pops the "p", not looking away from her new stuff.

"I just can't believe that this Gus guy, who you barely know, is doing all this. He is spoiling you too much, you know that?" She chuckles as she continues to make breakfast.

"Well…maybe a little, but what can I do? He won't take no for an answer and he just goes off and does whatever he feels like," Lilo shrugs as she picks up her new things.

Stitch hears her footsteps and decides to climb up to the ceiling, to avoid being detected.

Stitch watches as Lilo takes the bag into the elevator and presses the button without turning around.

Stitch jumps down and runs to the kitchen where Nani was finished making breakfast.

"Nani?"

She turns and smiles, "Yes Stitch? What is it?"

"When gifts come?" he asks as he points to boxes and bags of stuff.

Nani replies, "This morning, when I went to open the door I saw them there and brought them inside. I snuck a peek to see what stuff was in it and then a found a note saying, 'To Lilo from Gus'. I brought the basket in and waited for Lilo to wake up."

Stitch nods even though he could feel his stomach turn, "Okie-taka."

Nani hands Stitch some pancakes and states, "Go. Go to Lilo."

Stitch's eyes widen as a blush crosses his face, "Gaba?

Nani speaks bewildered, "To give her, her pancakes. What you think I meant?"

Stitch laughs, "Oh nothing, Stitch will."

He grabs the stack on pancakes and walks to the elevator, he presses the button and it goes up. He walks into the bedroom and speaks happily, "Lilo Pancakes!"

"Thanks Stitch!" She exclaims and Stitch felt his blush coming back.

He places the pancakes on the edge of her bed and she turns to him, smiling at him. The smile made Stitch's heart flutter; he fought the urge to kiss Lilo as he nods.

"Stitch…There's something I need to tell you," Lilo states.

"Gaba? What Lilo?" Stitch asks.

"I-I…I was wondering if you told Angel about today?" Lilo speaks, biting her lip.

"Naga, meega do to soon. When we hang out?" Stitch comments.

"When I get the call from Gus," Lilo replies.

Stitch nods and was about to leave until Lilo stops him, "Wait!"

Stitch turns around, "Hm?"

She continues, "That wasn't what I wanted to say."

She inhales and speaks, "Stitch…"

Stitch looks to her and she tries to say what about Angel, but couldn't because…It wouldn't solve anything.

"Stitch…How about after the group hangout, we do something together? Like the old days."

Stitch smiles, "Ih! Meega like that!"

Stitch leaves and Lilo sighs.

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

'Nice going…you chickened out twice. Not once, but twice.'

I look to my pancakes and slowly eat them, "Hmm. Glad Nani is cooking and not Pleakley."

Nani yells, "LLIIILLLOOOO! You better not be eating in your room!"

I stop and swallow the bit of pancake in my mouth, "I'm not!"

"Then why aren't you in the living room or kitchen!"

I retort, "Because I'm trying to put my things away!"

"Fine, but when I told Stitch to give you your pancakes…I didn't mean bring it to you! Just don't make a mess!"

I state, "I won't!"

I put the bag under my bed, take the plate of pancakes and leave my room as I descend on the elevator.

I walk back to the kitchen and sit at the table. I was going to cut my pancakes when I see Nani had a big smile on her face.

"What?" I requested.

"You got another gift from Gus; he sure knows how to charm a girl. Doesn't he?" she states.

I stop cutting my pancakes and look to her, "Now what?"

She eyed the backdoor; I push myself off the table and run to the backdoor. Once I open the door, I was stunned before me.

"Surprise!" Gus chimes happily, "Can I come in?"

I smile, "Sure."

I widen the door and allow Gus to enter; once he is inside I close the door. We look to Nani and I introduce them to each other, "Nani this is Gus. Gus this is my big sister Nani."

Gus walks up to her and shakes her hand nicely, "Hello there, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Nani speaks politely, "It's also nice to meet you. My…what a gentleman you are."

I groan, "NNNNAAANNNIII!"

They stop and Nani looks to me. She mimics my groan, "WWWWHHHHAAATTT!"

Gus releases a small chuckle and I roll my eyes to him, hoping she'd get the message.

"Oh! I've got to do something, bye guys! Take care now!" Nani states after understanding what I was doing. She leaves and I sigh as I turn to him, "Sister."

Gus laughs, "You two seem close."

I state gleefully, "Well, we do have our moments but what can you do. You can't choose your ohana, right?"

Gus comments, "Yeah."

I ask, "Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope," Gus answers quickly, "I'm an only child."

I retort, "Oh…"

Gus waves his hands dismissively, "Nah, it ain't so bad. I mean…I've many cousins and sure we don't see things eye to eye. We're happy to spend time together."

I nod, "Wow."

I ask, "How many cousins?"

He chuckles, "Too many to count."

He adds, "I guess you know my dad already, right?"

I laugh, "Yeah, he's a good poet."

He retorts, "He is but it skipped a generation, _(whispers to me)_ to be honest I'm not into the whole poetry thing. I like math and science, stuff like that."

I nod once more and he continues, "my mom…she's a business woman. That's the only reason how we were able to afford this trip to Hawaii."

I ask, "So…where do you live?"

He answers, "From New York, New York."

He adds, "Go Giants!"

We both laugh and soon just sat in comfortable silence.

Gus breaks it though, "Sorry."

I question, "For what?"

He replies as he twiddles his fingers, "I dropped in at the wrong time didn't I?"

I comment with a smile, "It's okay, it was an unexpected thing."

He looks down and was frowning. I continue, "But it was a good unexpected thing."

He looks to me and beams me a smile, "Really?"

I nod, "Yeah."

I ask honestly, "Why did you come to my house so early? And how do you know where I live?"

He laughs, "It really isn't that hard, I just talked to people and they told me where you lived."

He stops laughing and continues, "As for the other thing, I thought we could just take time to getting to know one another."

I nod understanding what he said, "Okay."

"I hate to ask…but where's your parents?" he requested.

That hit home, I look down as I remember the memory of it. That day…was the worst day of my life. I begin to tear up and I try to wipe them, but they kept coming.

"I-I…" I try to explain but my voice kept quivering.

He hugs me and I slowly calm down, "Sorry…I open my mouth and said the wrong thing, I didn't know."

He breaks the hug and adds, "Open mouth insert foot."

I look to him and I lightly smile, "Thanks."

He nods appreciating the smile.

He states, "If you don't want to tell me, I completely understand."

"No," I comment.

"I'll tell you," I add.

I absentmindedly grab his hand and explain, "A few years ago…my parents were driving for their anniversary. It was raining so badly, so they left and we never thought that that night would the last time we see them. We had our family game night; they told us what to do and left. But…as the night lingered on, they haven't called and I was getting nervous but Nani comfort me. More hours passed and I was asleep on the couch, I woke up when I heard something fall in the kitchen. I walk inside and I rub my eyes, Nani was on the floor. She was on her knees and her face was covered in her hands. I remembered I asked her what happen. She looked to me and I could see she was crying, her eyes were bloodshot and she kept shaking. She told me that the police had found them. They had crashed because the storm was worse in the night."

I stray tear escapes my eye as I add, "It took me time, a long time to understand they weren't coming back and even longer to accept it."

Gus wipes my cheek and speaks softly, "I'm so sorry."

I look to him and smile, "Sure everything got harder, but then Stitch came and everything was better than before. My broken family was restored and grew."

He smiles, "Good."

I ask, "So why are you here still?"

"Well…" he blushes as he was speaking, "I was wondering if we could go to the beach with Stitch."

I agree, "Sure."

I add, "Just let me call him."

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega decide go boojiboo's house maybe she would go with meega and Lilo…and him.

Meega walk to her house and knock on the door.

"Who isa?" She questions in a singing voice.

"Youga boojiboo!" Meega exclaims with some happiness.

"Oh! Meega come down soon!"

_Two minutes later…_

She opens the door and speaks lovingly, "Boojiboo, why youga hagata?"

Meega reply, "Stitch wondering if boojiboo go double date with Lilo and _Gus_."

Angel jumps up and down excitedly, "Ih! Meega do!"

She hugs meega and gives meega a kiss; still naga same. No spark in it. Why?

She pulls back and grabs meega paw, "We go Lilo's house now!"

Meega let her lead way, meega really naga want do this.

_Few minutes later…_

We arrive to the house, meega just about open door when meega smelled familiar scent.

Meega growl, "Him! He hagata!"

Angel asks confused, "Who?"

Meega answer coldly, "_Gus_."

Meega gasp, "Lilo!"

Meega quickly open door and rush in with boojiboo behind meega.

Meega see Gus sitting on the couch and meega feel angry.

Meega mutter hatefully, "Gaba he hagata for?"

Boojiboo and meega stand up and he smiles at us, "Hey guys. Lilo said she'll call you, but I didn't think you'd come so fast."

Meega ask concernly, "Where Lilo?"

He replies calmly, "Still in her room."

Angel comments, "Meega find her and bring her down, okie-taka?"

Meega nod and then she leaves meega, meega turn to Gus and giving him daggers.

He speaks, "What?"

Meega reply, "Why youga hagata?"

He states smugly, "Going to take Lilo out."

He adds, "Sides, I've a better shot than most."

Meega growl at him and he continues, "For one thing, I don't have to watch her age and leave me. We can age together and make each moment last."

Meega comment, "She never like youga! Once she finds out youga bad!"

"But...it's your word against mine and she'll believe me over you any day," he speaks smugly.

"Not if Stitch tell truth!" Meega exclaim loudly.

"See there, that sounds like you're jealous of me because I'm spending so much time with Lilo. Oh…Stitch, why would you try to make your best friend sad by telling her lies? I mean...how selfish of you to do that. Why would you lie to break us up, how could you Stitch?" he states smugly still.

Meega sneer at him and he adds, "Face it, she'll believe me and leave you in the dirt."

"Naga, she believe Stitch. Stitch better than youga in many ways! Meega-" Meega stop when realize the next sentence.

Gus lightly claps, "It finally comes out."

He adds as he crosses his arms, "I was right after all. You're jealous of me. You envy me because I've the one thing you can't have, Lilo."

Meega growl angrily and Gus smile widens, "Or…it is because you had a chance and decided to blow it. Either way you're the past and I'm all she needs. I'll never hurt her. I swear."

_Lilo's room…_

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

I've been calling Angel's house, but she's not picking up. Why?

I shrug, "Maybe they went out."

I went back into my drawers and found a bathing suit, my new red with some white flowers on it; it is a two piece that Gus bought me. I smile and quickly put it on; I do some poses in front of the mirror.

I mutter, "It looks nice, hope Gus and Stitch likes this."

I turn around and that is when Angel crawls up the elevator shaft, "Lilo!"

She runs to me and hugs me; I hug her back with a big smile.

We break and she asks, "Youga naga tell boojiboo, do youga?"

I answer her truthfully, "I didn't I swear, but you should really talk to him about that. It is bad to keep secrets from your loved ones."

Angel nods, "Ih."

She adds, "Meega will when time isa right."

"Promise?" I asked sternly.

"Promise," she states and we shake on it.

She questions, "Who isa boy down there?"

I blush as I reply, "Oh…him! That's Gus."

Angel smiles, "Youga have boojiboo!"

I retort, "No I don't!"

Angel states in a sing song way, "Lilo and Gus sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Fist come love then marriage and then baby in carriage!"

She chuckles and I blush profusely, "Not at all like that! We're really good friends!"

She states, "MMhhmmm. Youga like him, youga nota isa true. Meega isa so right. Youga two be prefect together!"

I comment slightly confused, "No! I mean…Yes! I mean…I don't know anymore!"

I sit on my bed and Angel sits beside me as I continue, "I don't know what to do? I've never been in love with anyone."

She asks, "How youga feel with him?"

I answer, "I feel like I'm about to throw up every time, my hands get sweaty and I feel a lump in my throat. My stomach does flips and my heart races when I see him."

I look to her and she has a grin on her face.

I roll my eyes at her, "Okay…I just might _might_…like him."

She laughs and lightly bumps her shoulder into me, "Come on, tell truth.

I sigh dramatically, "_Okay_."

I add, "Maybe…I do sorta…kinda love him."

My voice softens towards the end and Angel asks, "Gaba meega naga heard last part?"

I state, "I said that I _(mutter)_ might've love him."

She comments, "Meega naga catch it, speak one more time."

I look to her and ask, "Do I really have to?"

She nod and I sigh, "Fine."

I state after taking an inhale, "_IsaidIlovehim!_"

I look to Angel and I see she was displeased with the comment.

I comment, "This time I mean it, okay. But you must swear this stays between us, okay?"

Angel nods, "Ih! Meega promise!"

I smile and say clearly, "I might…sorta…kinda…love him."

Angel shrieks, "AAAwwww! Little Lilo isa in love with Gus, who isa first boy and naga bad looking."

I retort, "I know, _right?_ But…then I start to think he might be out of my league because of how he is and how he can buy very expensive gifts and everything else."

She looks to my bathing suit and asks, "Like this?"

I answer, "Yep, he bought this for me. Nice right."

She comments, "Ih, isa nice. Maybe even sexy."

We both look to each other and erupt in a fit of laughter.

Once we were done, Angel had an adamant face and I was confused. "What?"

Angel states as she shakes her head, "Naga matter. He does it because he love youga. Youga matter most to him."

"I guess so," I comment, "sides the gifts aren't bad."

We both laugh and once we were done is when I ask her, "Do you and Stitch want to go to the beach with me and Gus?"

She exclaims loudly with glee, "Ih! It prefect day and isa nice spending time with boojiboo and achi-babas."

We both get off the bed and go down the elevator. When we arrive on the first floor, we go to the living room and we see that Gus and Stitch were just staring at each other.

"Guys?" I asked and both look to me.

They both smiled at me and Gus speaks, "Lilo, are you ready to go to the beach?"

I speak, "Yeah."

He beams with a smile, "I see you like my gift, red really suits you well."

I blush as I reply, "Thanks…"

Stitch speaks to break the silence, "Meega and Angel need bathing suits! Wait for us!"

I look to Stitch and smile, "Of course we'll wait for you, why wouldn't we."

Stitch states, "Just making sure."

I laugh, "Oh Stitch, I'll never leave you. You know that, right?"

"Okie-taka," he states as both he and Angel leave to find some bathing suits.

_After a few minutes…_

Gus speaks, "And I was like…I'm sorry but I didn't know and then he was like, thanks dude! I need to do it over again."

I laugh, "No way!"

Gus states, "Honest truth."

Stitch and Angel walk in and he is wearing red and black swim trunks while Angel wore a black one piece with a blue straight line across her middle.

Stitch asks bewildered by the laughs, "Gaba isa going on hagata?"

Gus states, "Sorry, you had to be here to understand and I don't want to lose any more time. Time to move out!"

I smile, "Yeah, today is too good a day to go to waste."

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega give Gus best death glare in world; however, he naga see because he focused on Lilo. He isa jerk. Big jerk.

Meega mumble unenthusiastically, "Yeah."

We go out and Gus naga push meega, isa good thing; yet, he isa spending too much time with Lilo. They were playing Frisbee, flying kites and now surfing.

Meega sit on beach with boojiboo and we look at the ocean.

"Boojiboo?" Meega turn to Angel, "Ih?"

She asks, "Youga having fun?"

Meega answer, "Ih, we make sand castle. Okie-taka?"

"Ih, good idea," she replies.

We both leave our spot and go to another where we start making our sand castle.

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

Gus and I come back from the water and we were laughing at the stunts we did, it was awesome. I look around and notice that the beach was heavily deserted. The only sounds, besides our laughs, were the crashing waves and the sounds of the seagulls. The waves that crashed against the coast fill the air with the smell of the calming sea. A cool breeze sweeps in and brings with it the fresh salty air. Today, it smelled much cleaner than usual. I guess it was because the absence of people that is why the beach is so great today.

I look to Gus and grab his hand and led him to a random sand dune. We sat down in the soft and cool sand, quite surprisingly, and just stare out the ocean.

We sit in silence for some time until Gus speaks, "Lilo?"

I turn to him, "Yes?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I reply with a smile.

He mocks an angry face, but the grin on his face never leaves.

"Not like that," he states.

"I know. Of course, shoot."

"Well…I wanted to tell you yesterday, but…you had to leave. I try to call you, but you never picked up."

"Sorry, when I got home I was so tired I collapse on my bed and went straight to sleep," I explain,

"Oh… …Lilo?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go steady with me?"

I turn my head slightly and ask, "What do you mean?"

"Will you…you be my girlfriend?"

"Are you trying to ask me out?" I say with an eyebrow raised.

"Mm-hmm," he responded.

"Well…Here's the thing. I'm not a girl."

"What, you're not a girl?" he asks confused.

"No…I mean, I'm not your typical girl."

"What are you then, if you aren't a typical girl?" he asks slightly less confused.

"I don't know…I'm…I'm…I'm a nothing I guess."

"Oh…Well," Gus stops.

He breathes in and speaks, "You know, I'm fine with that. I'm okay if you don't wanna be my girlfriend. You don't have to lie or make things up…"

"It's just…can we keep the things the way they are now?"

Gus states hurt, "O-oh yeah. Of course."

He stops talking and gives me a bit of the silent treatment. I can read on his face he was hurt with what I said and I feel guilty for hurting him.

"Gus…since you're a gentleman, I'd thought you do something else," I joked.

"Like what?" he asks with a pout.

"I don't know…something more like a gentleman thing," I state.

Gus looks to me and then understands what I mean; he quickly stands up and looks to her.

He laughs, "I know what will do the trick. Be back soon."

Gus walks and a few seconds he came back with a beautiful red rose.

"Lilo, please stand up," Gus speaks and I comply.

Gus goes down on one knee and presents the rose to me, "My dearest and fairest Lilo, it would be my honor and pleasure to make you my girlfriend."

I mock a gasp, "Why…Gus, this is so sudden. It is so unexpected! I think I'll have to give you a rain check on that of when I've more free time just for you."

Gus stands up and gives the rose, "I'll take that as a yes then?"

I smile widely, "Yes. Yes! Of course, yes!"

Gus leans into me and our lips connected. I open and let Gus enter, our tongues were rolling against one another and it stayed like that. We slowly went back down on the sand and I was on top of Gus.

I pull back and say, "Wow."

He replies, "Wow."

I state happily, "That was…something."

"Yep, something," Gus comments, still flabbergasted.

I look back to his bare chest and saw he was well toned for a young guy.

"Like what you see?" he asks as he winks to me.

"Definitely," I reply as I wink back at him.

"Go ahead, it's not going to hurt," he coaxes.

I touch his chest and I can feel his muscles, my fingers run down his abs and I can feel them as well.

"You look amazing," I state and then blush after realizing at said it out loud.

"You look pretty good yourself." he replies with a blush too.

I ask, "How are you like this? No offense."

He answers, "None taken. My parents didn't spoil me if that was what you're thinking. I worked out because I want to be able to protect people. I did it because I worked for it, not paid anyone. I use my skills and determination and wits."

I speak astonished, "Wow…Awesome."

He sighs, "Yeah, but it can be tedious; however, I can't complain. I wanted to be stronger, by choice not by force and I do have fun."

I nod and he looks to me, "What?"

"Nothing. I said nothing at all," he states.

I go back down and kiss him once more; I could feel Gus smiling in the kiss. We roll and continue to kiss.

We break the kiss and I speak taking deep breaths, "That…was…amazing."

Gus rolls beside me, breathing heavily.

"Me too. It sure was," Gus states as he pants.

"Uh-huh," was all I could muster.

"Gus?" I ask after I got my second wind.

"Yeah, what?" Gus responded as he turns to look at me.

"I know this might sound corny, but…I think I may be falling in love with you," I speak quietly. I didn't know why but it felt somewhat right and a little wrong, but I pushed that to the back of my mind.

Gus speaks as he sits up, "You know what?"

I sit up and look at him, "What?"

He kisses my cheek and pulls back, "I think the same now. I think I might be falling in love with you too."

"Yeah?" I ask with joy.

"Yep, that night I saw you. It was love at first sight," he answers.

"Can you remember that night?" he asks.

"Of course I do. Funny thing is, I felt the same and now I'm happy to know I wasn't alone with that thought," I smile to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

We break and I hug him tightly, feeling so happy.

_Meanwhile…_

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega was under sand castle and meega turn look for boojiboo. She must've left when meega naga paid attention.

Meega turn around and I see Lilo and Gus.

Meega asks lowly, "Gaba they doing?"

Gus gives Lilo and red rose and then they…they KISSED!

They go down and then Lilo pulls back, meega lift ear to hear gaba they say.

She pulls back and says, "Wow."

He replies, "Wow."

She states happily, "That was…something."

"Yep, something," Gus comments, still flabbergasted.

Meega turn head again and see her looking at his chest.

"Like what you see?" he asks as he winks to me.

"Definitely," She replies as she winks back at him.

"Go ahead, it's not going to hurt," he coaxes.

She touches his chest and meega isa getting mad. Meega see her fingers run down his chest and abs.

"You look amazing," She states and then blush after realizing at said it out loud.

Meega world isa about to crumple when meega heard that.

"You look pretty good yourself." he replies with a blush too.

She asks, "How are you like this? No offense."

He answers, "None taken. My parents didn't spoil me if that was what you're thinking. I worked out because I want to be able to protect people. I did it because I worked for it, not paid anyone. I use my skills and determination and wits."

_Liar! He isa bad guy! That why he isa like that!_

She speaks astonished, "Wow…Awesome."

He sighs, "Yeah, but it can be tedious; however, I can't complain. I wanted to be stronger, by choice not by force and I do have fun."

She nods and he looks to her, "What?"

"Nothing. I said nothing at all," he states.

She goes back down and kisses him once more; meega could see Gus smiling in the kiss. They roll and continue to kiss.

They break the kiss and she speaks taking deep breaths, "That…was…amazing."

Gus rolls beside her, breathing heavily.

"Me too. It sure was," Gus states as he pants.

"Uh-huh," was all she could muster.

"Gus?" she asks after she got my second wind.

"Yeah, what?" Gus responded as he turns to look at her.

"I know this might sound corny, but…I think I may be falling in love with you," she speaks quietly. Meega naga nota why, but that felt like it hurt meega.

Gus speaks as he sits up, "You know what?"

She sits up and looks at him, "What?"

He kisses her cheek and pulls back, "I think the same now. I think I might be falling in love with you too."

"Yeah?" she asks with joy.

"Yep, that night I saw you. It was love at first sight," he answers.

"Can you remember that night?" he asks.

"Of course I do. Funny thing is, I felt the same and now I'm happy to know I wasn't alone with that thought," she smiles to him and planted a kiss on his lips.

Meega mutter, "How meega wish to forget. Meega saw everything."

They break and she hugs him tightly, feeling so happy. While Gus looks to meega smugly, meega glare at him nota gaba he isa doing.

"Boojiboo!" Meega head turn to see Angel, "Ih!"

"Meega found missing thing, a flower for meega tay boojiboo," she speaks as she gives meega the rose.

Meega smiles softly and adds, "Takka boojiboo."

Angel goes down and kisses meega, but like the other times – no spark.

She pulls back and has a happy face while meega feign happiness.

Meega look to the sand castle and see it isa breaking down, like meega isa breaking down. Slowly, but surely as each wall falls down.

Meega was pulled out when meega heard, "Boojiboo!"

Meega look back to Angel, "Ih?"

She states, "Meega go soon. Meega has meet with manager for next concert. We hang again another time?"

"Ih, of course, boojiboo," meega state numbly.

Meega stand up and we alk over to Gus and Lilo.

Angel whispers to meega, "They cute, right?"

Meega mutter angrily, "Ih, they cute."

"Stitch!" Meega turn to see Lilo running to meega and meega smile.

"Hey, do you want to go back? Gus has to go home and help with family things," she speaks.

"Stitch go with Lilo," Meega state.

Angel interjects, "Nonsense Lilo, go with him."

Meega retort, "Boojiboo, Gus isa busy. Let Lilo naga bother him."

Angel was about to comment but meega intervene, "Don't youga meet manager soon?"

She gasps, "Oh! Meega does!"

She hugs and kisses meega and then hugs Lilo and then runs off while screaming, "Bye! We do again sometime, okie-taka!"

"Bye!" We both said at the same time.

Meega turn to see Gus, but he already gone.

Meega mutter loathefully, "Good, he gone."

Lilo speaks elatedly, "Come on Stitch! Time for some us time!"

Meega blush from that and comment, "Ih, Stitch and Lilo. Achi-babas for life."

She replies with a smile, "So true."

We both go back to the house, enjoying each other's company.


	11. Secrets Spill

A/N: Sorry for the late update. Hope you like this and hopefully it sounds good. Drama level has reach critical level here and there'll be more. Read and review.

* * *

Ch. 11 Secrets Spill

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

We arrive to the house and meega goes to bathroom and clean off sand. When meega isa finished with that, Lilo was at the door.

"I was going to see if it was occupied," she speaks meekly.

"Naga youga use it. Stitch isa clean!" Meega exclaim.

"You sure are and very fluffy, that's why I love you Stitch. You can't hurt me, no matter what you do," she states with a smile.

Meega gawk, "Umm...Uh..."

Once meega found voice, "Ih, meega naga hurt Lilo. Stitch isa happy being with youga."

Lilo says kindly, "Aw...Stitch. Thanks, now excuse me I need to get the sand out of my hair."

Meega move so Lilo go in and meega went to living room.

_Few Minutes later..._

Lilo walks back in and was wearing her normal attire.

"Lilo, we need talk," Meega state.

"About what," she asks questioningly.

Meega responds, "About Gus."

_'Meega tell her truth now or never.'_

"What about him, he is just so...I can't even explain it," Lilo comments with a smile as she walks over to meega and joins meega on couch.

"Lilo...meega naga good achi-baba," Meega state with a frown.

"Huh?"

Meega continue, "Stitch lied Lilo. Lilo need nota truth. Gus isa jerk."

"What?" she asks.

"Ih, he isa big patootie," Meega answer adamantly.

Lilo said sternly, "Sorry, but I just can't take it! You can't insult him, you don't even know him!"

"Lilo, youga naga nota him very well," Meega state.

"Excuse me? I think I know some things about my boyfriend," she comments.

"WHAT! BOYFRIED?!" Meega exclaim shocked.

"Youga naga mean that, right! Youga can naga possibly mean that!" Meega add.

"Actually yes, I mean it," she retorts as she crosses her arms over her chest.

"Why youga naga say it before?" Meega ask shock still.

"It happen when we were on the beach!" Lilo yells angrily.

"Stitch tell Lilo truth, he isa bad dude," Meega reason with her.

"Stitch, please stop. Just drop it, you don't know him as well as I do," she speaks somewhat calmly.

"Naga, Lilo. Meega see he true colors! He bad, very bad. Meega just want to protect Lilo," Meega explain.

"I get it now, it's so clear," she speaks as she looks at meega.

"Really?" Meega ask hopefully.

"Yeah...you're lying just because I'm spending time with Gus," Lilo replies.

Meega faceplam and groan, "No."

"I can't have any other dude in my life besides you, is that it? I can't believe you're that jealous Stitch, I thought you were better than that," she adds disappointed.

"But Stitch naga lying or jealous. Stitch tell truth, itchibawa Lilo. Please Lilo, Stitch love Lilo," Meega beg as meega go on knees.

"Y-You're in love with me? Yeah right! If you loved me, you wouldn't try to hurt me now would you!" she hollers with ferocity.

"Meega does love Lilo, meega kept it secret..."

"Stitch I had enough, just say you're sorry and I'll forget we're having this discussion," she speaks obviously annoyed.

"But why meega say sorry when meega isa tell truth!" Meega exclaim loudly and madly.

"You know what Stitch! Sorry to tell you but I don't love you! I will repeat myself so you can hear me: I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She turns around and was about to leave.

"Why youga naga trust Stitch, like boojiboo!" Meega cover mouth after saying that.

"Angel? You can trust her more than me?" Lilo asked back still at meega.

"Ih! See naga hurt Stitch like Lilo isa doing now!" Meega yell hotly.

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

"WHAT!" I turn to face Stitch and shout, "You don't even know what I know! If I were to tell you, you would be upset!"

"Youga jealous about meega and Angel," Stitch counters.

"Oh really! News flash Stitch! She cheated on you! That's right; she cheated on you at her last concert!" I yell even louder.

"Now youga telling lies! Boojiboo never do that to Stitch!"

"Yes should would and did! She promised me not to tell you, but since you got me so aggravated I wanted to say something that'll shut you up!" I exclaim breathing heavily.

I add, "Besides in all honesty you cheated on her first with me even if we weren't official! So the cheater got cheated, how's that for karma!"

"Youga naga nota youga talk about!"

"Oh I do know! I know more than you think I do!"

"Nagatay! Youga say things because youga jealous of her!" he hollers.

"So when I was out with Gus, were you following me the entire time? Remember when you THREW him and pulled me away! Was that part of some master scheme!" I demand to know if he was following me and he remain quiet. His silence affirms my question and I was getting even angrier at him.

"I can't believe you! You didn't even give him a shot and hated him from the start! WHY? What did he do!" I yell loudly showing my anger.

"Because he kissed youga when meega wanted tell youga how meega felt! Stitch saw you two kissing!" he replies just as angrily.

"Is this revenge then? Your personal vendetta on him! That's low Stitch, even for you!" I pointed out.

"Lilo! Gus isa two faced jerk! He naga deserve youga!" he shouts.

He adds, "Besides youga mad at Angel because she has meega. Also mad because meega left youga for long time and never responded back to youga!"

That was when I lost it and completely explode at him.

"That's not at all true! Get out of here! Go on, get out! I don't want to ever see your face ever again! I hate you! I hate you for the rest of my life! I hate you until the end of forever! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"MEEGA JUST WANT HELP-"

I interrupted him, "I KNOW YOU JUST WANTED TO HELP ME! OH POOR LILO! POOR _POOR_ LILO! SHE CAN'T DO A THING BY HERSELF! WHO GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO DO THAT! WHO TOLD YOU THAT 'Oh, so now I'm poor little Lilo who can't take care of herself', huh! I don't believe this! Stitch you might not have notice because of something, but when you left me I did change a lot! AND I MEAN A LOT! I DON'T NEED YOU TO PROTECT ME FROM ANYTHING! I WAS FINE WITHOUT YOU AND THEN YOU CAME BACK AND JUST CAUSED MORE PROBLEMS!" I turn around and run back to my room in tears as I stormed off I was ignoring the crying, pleading Stitch behind me with my pain.

I didn't want to hurt him at all and in the end he hurt me. He hurt me badly and he'll always do that.

I mutter in my pillow sadly, "Stupid Stitch! Why! Why didn't you stop then the fight wouldn't have gotten so bad. Why didn't you just say you're sorry? Why Stitch? Why?"

_Knock! Knock!_

I ask, "If it's Stitch, go away? I'm not in the mood of talking!"

"It's me, Pleakley," the voice states

I sit up and speak once I find my voice, "Come in."

Pleakley walks in and he was wearing a green shirt with brown khakis. I look to him and try to wipe away my tears, but it was a fruitless effort.

He asks worriedly, "What happened here? I just open the door and I saw the little monster run out super-fast."

I answer while sniffling, "We had a bad fight, like a bad bad fight. We both said some things and I don't ever want to see Stitch."

"Oh Lilo, you don't mean that...You're just hurt because the words he said hurt you the most because he was the closest person in your life," Pleakley states.

I look to him and shout, "NO! HE'S NOT THE CLOSEST PERSON IN MY LIFE ANYMORE! AFTER WHAT HE SAID I DON'T CARE ABOUT HIM AT ALL! I HATE HIM AND I NEVER EVER _EVER_ WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN! I'M GLAD I HURT HIM!"

"Sorry Lilo...I didn't know how bad he hurt you," he speaks somberly.

He walks up to me and hugs me, I hug him tightly.

"Why...Why did he have to hurt me so?" I cried in the nook of Pleakley's neck.

Jumba walks in and asks, "Little Girl, why you cry?"

I break the hug and look to Jumba and answer, "Stitch and I had a really bad fight and I don't want to talk about it."

He walks up to me and hugs me as he softly speaks, "Sorry Little Girl. Jumba knowing 626 never meaning hurt you."

By this time the sorrys I've been getting was starting to annoy the hell out of me.

I speak tiredly, "Guys...I'm tired can I just get so sleep?"

Both Jumba and Pleakley break the hug and give me sad, but understanding smiles.

I pull the covers up and prepare myself the second sleepless night in my life; first being my parents' death.

_Minutes later..._

I was asleep on my bed; however, not a comfortable sleep, but it was something.

I hear the door open and shout, "Stitch if that's you, leave! Sleep downstairs or something, this room if off-limits until you apologize for what you said earlier."

"Not the welcome I was hoping for," the voice states and I groan.

I get up from my bed and ask, "What Nani? Can't you see I'm trying to get some sleep here?!"

"Someone is a little grumpy, are you okay?" Nani requests and I almost blew my top again.

"Oh yeah...Today was just perfect. You know it was fan-FUCKING-tastic. I found out that Stitch hates Gus and was telling lies about him and he followed me when Gus and I were hanging together! He planned to do that stuff to him beforehand! The he accused me of being angry and jealous at Angel since I spilled her secret to him! I'm having a pretty good...No. I'm having a GODDAMN BALL right now!"

"Oh honey, that is a problem and that does suck. I can't even imagine how much pressure you're feeling. There is too much for you and it just made big this fall on you even harder. I'm really-"

"DON'T you DARE say it. I don't wanna hear one more person apologize to me." Nani nodded. "I can appreciate that now if you don't mind, I'm going to sleep. Night!"

I quickly fall onto the bed and pull the covers over me so I can end the discussion. Nani walks over to me and speaks softly, "Take as long as you need to let things blow over." She walks back and understands that I wasn't going to say a thing and walks away from me. I just silently cry until I fall asleep.

_Meanwhile..._

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega run to Reuben and was crying heavily, "Stupid Lilo! Why she naga believe Stitch! Stitch didn't do a wrong thing and yet Lilo chose Gus over meega! Why?"

Meega find Reuben's place and knock on his door hard, "Reuben! Reuben! Youga awake! Isa meega! Stitch!"

Meega stop and wait in front of the door, soon hear footsteps coming to the door.

"Wait," Reuben groggily replies.

"Sorry about that, I decided to throw a party and most of the cousins are still here and so I let them crash here," he states.

He looks to meega and asks, "What's wrong cuz? It looks like you've been crying for some time?"

Meega answer, "Ih, meega upset. Misa upset, Stitch messed up big time with Lilo."

He asks, "What did you do this time?"

"Meega sorta…followed her on her date and tried to break them up because he isa bad person and then we argued. Then Stitch said that Lilo isa mad because meega left and never responded back to her and how she isa jealous to Angel," Meega state.

"Oi! Stitch…you messed up! Really big this time! I've to say it is even worse than Gantu's blunders and that is saying something," Reuben retorts.

He side steps and allows meega to go in, he closed door and we go living room. We take seat and meega asks, "Gaba meega do now?"

Reuben comments sadly, "Give her space…Then apologize to her."

"Gaba!" Meega speak loudly, "But meega right about him, why Stitch apologize? Lilo should!"

"Listen…is this fight really important for you to throw away your friendship like that?" Reuben asks wisely.

He adds, "It is better to apologize for something you didn't do than to be stubborn and let the one you love leave you like that."

Meega look down and sigh, "Youga right.

"I know," he smirks.

Meega ask wonderingly, "When youga get smart?"

He chuckles, "Too much Dr. Phil."

Sparky walks in as he rubs his eyes, "Stitch?"

Meega reply softly, "Ih. Aloha Sparky, youga sleep over Reuben's house?"

"Ih...Meega so tired with too much fun, meega passed out," he replies tiredly.

He asks meega, "Gaba problem Stitch, youga look sad?"

Isa meega that easy to read?

"Naga problem, just want spend time with cousins," Meega state to hide suspicion.

"Stitch...meega nota youga in distress. Isa written on youga face clearly," Sparky deduced calmly.

He adds kindly, "Sparky keep secret. Sparky promise."

Reuben comments quickly, "I don't think it is such a good idea, I mean...A secret is only as good if there are few people who know it."

Meega look him suspiciously as he awkwardly laughs, "W-What?"

"Gaba youga hiding?" Meega state flatly.

"Well I never. I invited you into my house and offer you my company and you accuse me of something. I've never been so insulted in my life," Reuben comments as he crosses his arms over his chest and looks the over way. "Mmmph!"

Meega look over Sparky and ask, "Do youga nota why he isa acting like this?"

"Ih. He isa acting like that because he won bet. Isa why he threw party," Sparky answers annoyed.

"Gaba bet?" Meega question, even though nota answer. Meega hope isa wrong.

Sparky speaks, "Ooh, look at time. Meega needs much sleep, bye!"

Meega grab his paw and force him back down, "Naga, you answer meega or else!"

Sparky asks, "Or else gaba?"

Meega show him meega claws and then meega place them on his neck, very close to it.

Meega growl threateningly, "Speak now or Stitch cut youga throat!"

He stutters, "Th-The b-b-b-bet w-w-w-was whose y-youga boojiboo be."

Meega eyes widen and meega release him.

Meega grab Reuben and pull him close as meega speak slowly, "When bet made?"

"After you guys captured all the cousins, we all met up and talked. Then we all thought about making bets on who you would love," Reuben starts.

"Gaba!" Meega bark madly at him and release Reuben, "When bet made!"

Reuben puts his hands in the air to defend himself, "It was made the day before you left the island! I swear!"

Meega calm down and he continues, "We waited for you to come back and settle the bet. It is supposed to end by next week."

Sparky mutters hatefully, "Ih, Reuben won bet. Youga still in love with Angel, but meega bet you loved Lilo. Kixx and other cousins bet on different people too."

He adds as he shudders, "One even bet youga love Mertle."

_'Okie-taka that even made meega want to puke.'_

Meega shake after hearing that and spit tongue out. "ICKY! Naga gonna happen!"

"Meega nota, right!" Sparky states loudly.

"She isa icky and mean and _ewww_!" he adds.

"Naga forget snobby and annoying and obnoxious," Meega listed more.

"Exactly, meega think same thing," he finishes as we both quickly tremble from that thought.

Meega resume anger gaba they did, "YOUGA MADE BET ON WHO STITCH LOVED!"

They both nod meekly and meega close eyes and rub head.

"This isa naga cool," Meega start.

"Soka," Sparky speaks sadly.

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry Stitch," Reuben comments sadly as well.

Thought hit meega head and meega look to Reuben, "Isa reason why youga wanted meega wait?! Win bet!"

"N-Now...Now, cuz...It was I who told you to go after her that night and try to tell her you love her and it seems you didn't. So don't point the finger at me. This is all on you," Reuben states smartly.

"Gaba?" Sparky ask completely lost.

Reuben sighs, "Lilo...Stitch is in love with Lilo."

Sparky jumps up and flies in a couple of circles victoriously, "Whoo-hoo! Whoo-hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Hoo! Meega was right and youga wrong! Meega boss! Meega boss! Youga loser! Youga loser!"

Meega glare at him and he immediately stops, he lands on ground.

"Soka again," he speaks but meega nota he isa jumping inside for joy.

Meega roll eyes, "Huh."

Meega add, "Anyway...Meega made big mistake with Lilo."

Meega told him whole story and he comments, "Ow, this isa bad. Why youga naga think before speak!?"

"She made Stitch mad then Stitch made Lilo mad because of Gus," meega answer.

"All Stitch want isa show Lilo how bad Gus, but she chose him over meega," Meega finish.

Sparky questions confused, "Who isa that?"

Reuben asks in the same tone, "Yeah, who is this Gus person anyway?"

"He's Lilo's new boyfriend!" A voice exclaims loudly.

All three turn to see where it came from. Nosy, of course.

Nosy adds, "And Stitch here only gave you a piece of the whole pie."

Meega growl at him, "Nosy, aggaba butting into people business! They naga concern youga!"

Nosy points out, "See...If Stitch said everything, he wouldn't be acting like that. He forgot to mention the deets."

They look to meega and meega speak, "Youga naga believe him, he tells lots of gossip."

Both turn to him and Reuben goes straight to the point, "What did he forget to tell us?"

Meega was flabbergasted, meega run to them so they naga nota gaba happened between meega and Lilo; however, Reuben stop meega by going behind meega and using chokehold. Meega try moving, but meega couldn't.

"Gaba?" Meega ask loudly.

"Surprised...Do you really think I'd be exactly the same after all that time in Japan," He retorts.

Meega growl and try breaking free, but naga thing happened.

Nosy continues, "Well...I heard from a reliable source that it heard two familiar voices screaming at each other. Apparently...Stitch was accusing Gus of being the bad guy while Lilo was defending him and then Lilo told Stitch he was her boyfriend. Then Lilo states that Stitch was jealous of Gus because he was spending so much time with Lilo. Then Stitch said he loved her and didn't want her to get hurt by him. Lilo had enough and told Stitch to apologize and to drop it, but Stitch didn't. Stitch yelled why don't you trust me like Angel. Lilo asked Stitch is Stitch trusts Angel more than herself and he states yes and that she won't hurt Stitch like how Lilo was hurting him."

Both look to meega and meega lightly laugh.

He adds happily, "Wait, there is more!"

Both turn to him and wait for him to speak.

_'Choota...'_

Meega try harder to escape, but Reuben has firm grip on meega.

Nosy continues, "This is how it went downhill. Lilo spilled how Angel cheated on Stitch at her last concert and then Stitch accused Lilo of being jealous. Then Lilo added how he cheated on Angel with her. After that, Lilo asked if Stitch was following her on her date with Gus and he was quiet. Silence mean yes, he did it. She yells that you didn't even give him a chance and you decided to hate him from the start. Stitch yells back that he wanted to tell Lilo how he felt and saw them kissing. Stitch screams how Gus is a jerk and how he doesn't deserve you. Then said you're mad at Angel because she has me and I left without talking to you. Then things got ugly as Lilo burst into rage and spat at him how it wasn't true and I hate you and I never want to see you again. Then he excuses his behavior saying he was only protecting her and Lilo released a screaming fit of how she knows Stitch just wanted to protecting her and she yelled who gave you the right of that. Then she yelled how after Stitch left she changed a lot. How she no longer needs him to protect her and how she was fine and when he came back he caused nothing but problems. But that is what my sources said at least, not sure if anything is missing."

Meega glare at Nosy, wanting to kill him where he stands.

Nosy comment as he looks at meega, "Well...judging by that look, my source was spot on."

Finally meega break Reuben hold and push him off meega.

Meega was about to attack Nosy when meega felt someone slapped meega in the back of the head.

"Ow!" Meega complained as meega turn to Reuben.

Meega add while rubbing meega head, "Gaba that for?"

"You deserve that! What possessed you to say that!" Reuben yells.

Meega look ground and sadly speak, "Because she hurt meega bad, misa bad and meega want hurt Lilo."

"Well..You did it. Congratulations! Your grand prize is feeling more miserable than before," Reuben states sarcastically.

"Naga cool Stitch," Sparky added slightly disappointed.

"Meega nota gaba meega did isa wrong, okie-taka?" Meega sigh.

"There, there...Just let things simmer down between the two of you and everything should be good," Nosy calmly states.

"Maybe," Meega mutter sadly.

Meega look to Reuben and ask, "Can Stitch sleep hagata tonight?"

Reuben smiles nicely, "Sure thing cuz, you need it after everything that has happened."


	12. Problems, Probelms Everywhere

A/N: Hope you like this chapter. Read and Review.

* * *

Ch. 12 Problems, Problems Everywhere…

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

I wake up from my bed, still really fuming at what had happened last night.

I don't think I'll be able to look at Stitch the same anymore, I thought he was my friend and yet, he did so many things and said so many things. How can I forgive him?

I toss the covers off my body and look to Stitch's bed, he wasn't there.

I mutter, "Good."

I jump off my bed and slowly went to my drawer to get my clothes. After some minutes, I wore my same old same old clothes.

I slowly plod to the elevator, wishing today was over so I can go back to bed, and I press the down button. Once I was on the ground floor I just drag myself to the kitchen, pulling a chair and slump myself onto the table.

Nani states, "Lilo, cheer up. It's a good day for a fresh start."

"I would really rather be in a cave and be a vampire, so I can be stone cold and feast on people who cross me. At least then I won't have to worry about stupid feelings," I comment monotonous.

"Lilo, you can't hold grudges forever." Nani states.

"Wanna bet?" I ask as I sit on the chair correctly.

"Come on. Tell me the real reason you're like this?" Nani replies and I was taken aback. I had no idea what she was talking about to be honest, I mean both me and Stitch had our fights and all and we'd be friends again in a couple of minutes. But this fight...This fight was different from any other fight. It felt like two parts of me were in battle.

I look to the table and actually thought for a long time before answering her, "I...I guess the real reason is that I feel like I'm living two lives."

"Two lives?" Nani comments confused.

"Yeah. I've two lives I live with - Normal life and Stitch life. Normal life same things happen every day like before I meant Stitch, but Stitch life allows me to explore great things with my best friend. Ooh! What am I do too?" I say as I look to her for an answer.

"Choose. Simple as that, choose which one for you that seems to be the best," she replies wisely.

"Can you tell me one?" I ask hoping she'll shed light on this.

"I don't know, I can't give you the answer. It is up to you, but personally I would choose Normal; after all you know Stitch. All he'll ever do is just keep on hurting you time and time again," she reasons which hasn't been wrong.

"I guess you're right. I mean...Who's to say Stitch won't leave again. After all, that's the best thing he does. He leaves," I comment sadly.

Nani gives me pancakes and the rest of the things as well. I slowly look at them before moving my body to cut the pancakes and just eat them. Today, nothing seems to bring me out of my funk thanks to Stitch.

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega wake up and stretches, meega naga shake feeling of something off today. When meega look around room, meega nota why isa off. Meega in Reuben's house, naga meega's. Isa explain why meega had horrible sleep, also why meega cold. Well...naga cold, just missing some warmth that used be there. Lilo.

Meega groan as meega leave bed while muttering, "Today isa bad. Meega wish over."

Meega open door harshly, almost breaking it.

Reuben yells hotly, "Hey! Don't break down my house! It did nothing to you!"

Meega turn to him and he see how mad meega isa. He backs away, "Okay...Chill down Stitch, I'm on your side."

Meega turn around and see more cousins hagata than last night.

"Gaba?" Meega ask meanly as meega glare at them.

Meega notice meega isa lot more aggressive ever since...it...had happened. Meega hear cousins whispering and staring at meega now. Meega quickly turn to them, glare and they shut up quickly. Meega nota if someone try comfort meega, meega snap at them and maybe snap them. Meega nala kweesta them so fast. But naga their fault, isa my fault. Meega wish misa hard go back and naga tell Lilo truth. So meega naga see Lilo with sad eyes and voice full of pain, hurt and anger. Meega regret hurting Lilo. Meega hate it. Meega hate how meega handled problem, how meega hurt meega Lilo. How my Lilo hurt because of meega. Meega try eat some fruit, want today end. Meega look to cousins and meega see their faces. Almost all looks casting meega way were sympathetic, and those naga feared another angry outburst. Meega drop apple from paw, naga hungry now.

Meega sigh and just leave house, naga feel like staying in. Meega need air.

_Few minutes later..._

Meega walk over some moments but meega hear something and goes to it. Isa talking.

"Ever since you left, everything is out of place.

I miss seeing your warm and bright smile on your face.

But after that one mistake I made.

It seems you can't even look at me the same.

And now I stand here alone in the cold dark night

Without you, there's nothing more than I would like.

I would like to be with you.

I close my eyes but I can't stop thinking of you.

I open my eyes and all I see is you.

And now I stand here alone in the dark, without you.

But she has no idea.

That I'm even here.

She has no idea.

I'm standing here.

I don't know, is it because I'm so scared.

I don't know why you always get so insecure.

I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror

And why won't you believe me when I say

That to me you get more beautiful, every day in every way.

I keep running to you because I can't give up on you.

Your face was warm and welcoming when we first met.

I can never forget how it left a place in my heart.

But she can never see what I see.

She chose to love another.

But I can't ever choose, because my love is only for her.

She can't be replace by anyone.

She makes my world undone.

Everything that I thought about love is gone

I find out it's all been wrong

I know that it's gonna take some time

Images of us have crossed my mind.

I've got to admit that, I really want it like that.

It's about time that I realize this might end up like it should

And I'm gonna say what I need to say

And hope to god that it don't scare you away

Because I want you to know what I've been hiding inside.

I can no longer conceal it, because this these feelings are real

Don't wanna be misunderstood

My intention were for us, because I want this to happen.

Because I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good

Everyone knows life how it goes up and down.

One day you're on top of the world and one day you're at the bottom of the ground.

Even though I don't know where it's going

There's a part of me that loves not knowing

I just want to be with you, than alone.

Everything seems to be better when I'm with you.

Just don't let it end before we begin

I want to let you in.

I need to release this weight off my chest.

Confessing my feelings to you is my final test.

I need to be true to myself so you can know.

How much you mean to me."

Meega walk slowly through the people, trying find source. When meega does, meega see man sitting with others.

He states happily, "Thank you everybody! Thank you for listening! Now we've more poems coming soon so please stay!"

Meega was fine after hearing that until something made meega freeze on spot. Meega see Lilo and Gus, close to each other and hand-in-hand. Lilo's head laying on his shoulder, looking blank while Gus was smiling happily. Meega think he purposely has sleazy look on his face. It's like everyone else just disappears as meega stares at them. Suddenly, Gus' hand rubs Lilo's cheek and starts kissing it. Meega hear gears in meega head go overdrive after seeing that. Meega storm to them and push Gus away from Lilo, and then meega growl at him.

Meega said in deadly tone, "Youga NAGA touch her again!"

Soon everyone was consume by silence as Lilo looks between the two of us and then her shocked face turns into anger as she grabs onto meega paw. "You! With me! NOW!"

"Sorry Gus! Tomorrow we'll hang again!" She exclaims sadly.

"Actually I'm busy tomorrow! Maybe another day!" He comments as he dusts himself off.

"Okay! Bye!" She adds slightly embarrassed.

"Bye!" he speaks as he leaves.

Lilo takes meega to front of Jumba's ship, we both stand and Lilo isa glaring at meega silently fuming mad while meega fidgets a little.

"What is wrong with you!? Don't you know I can take care of myself! Didn't I make that clear!" she states loudly.

"Ih, but meega naga lie about him," Meega comment calmly.

She leaves to the ship and walks back with a plasma gun and a mirror. Meega eyes widen as meega state with worry, "Lilo be careful! Youga hurt from gun!"

She cocks the gun and speaks calmly, "See behind me?"

Meega look behind her and see a big boulder, meega look back at her as she continues, "I'm going to hit it while looking at the mirror."

"Gaba?" Meega retorts.

She places the mirror on a tree and looks at it as she positions the gun behind her at the object; she pulls on the trigger and hits it in the center. Meega mouth gaping open. "Eegalagoo," Meega found word.

She places the gun on the floor and explains, "The reason I was able to do that was because you left me."

Meega naga understand gaba she meant by that, "Gaba?"

"After you left, it devastated me and I didn't do much of anything. But I slowly started to do other things, things that would help keep my mind off the pain I was feeling. I took up learning how to fire guns and martial arts from the Grand Councilwoman guards, my tutors. I also had most of the cousins to help me with it as well. I told you, I'm not the same defenseless little girl I was when we were saving the cousins. I can take care of myself; for two years I used that pain to help make myself better. Two long years without you, I was starting to be my old self and then I heard you were coming back and I couldn't believe it. I was so happy, but now I'm not so certain because of what had happen yesterday," she speaks.

"Oh." Meega bent head down after listening.

"I not finish yet," she comments and meega look back at her.

"But today...Today! Today though was the last straw! I was going to just stay home but Gus came to my house and he knew something was wrong. I told him you and me had a fight, I didn't go into any further detail into that, then he suggested we look for you! He said it after everything you said about him behind his back! Then you go and push him! Now I wished you stayed with Yuna! You don't even know how mad I am right now! How you acted just now was...and the growling...and everything else. Stitch...I think it is better if you stay at Reuben's place. If this is how you're going to constantly act when I'm around him, then I can't be with you. I can't be your friend anymore. Goodbye, forever," She states with tears and meega chase after her.

She picks up the gun and shouts, "Get away from me! Don't make me do it Stitch! I still love you, but I'll pull the trigger if you come any closer to me!"

Meega reach out hand and speak, "Really?"

She points the gun and cocks it, "Yes. Just not now! Why do you act like that, we aren't even in a relationship? And even if we were, I would've broken up with you because of how you acted today!"

"Meega soka. Meega made mistake. Misa stupid mistake. Stitch love Lilo. Stitch really, really do love youga. Meega just want protect youga, but youga naga need meega anymore." Meega state.

"Stitch, just go to Reuben's place. Stay away from us, I mean it. The next time, I'll not hesitate. I'll hurt you," Lilo spoke numbly as she runs away.

Meega slowly turn around and go away, naga wanting to hurt Lilo more.

_Minutes later..._

Meega go to her door and knock on it, meega wait for it open.

"Boojiboo?" she asks as she opens the door.

"Ahola," Meega speak meekly. "Can Stitch come in?"

"Ih, of course boojiboo. Youga always welcome." Angel sidesteps and allows meega to enter.

We both go inside and we sit on bed, nothing was said for some moments.

Meega and Angel would look at each other every now and then, but nothing else. Meega move closer to her and does a quick kiss on the lips, but once meega pull back. There really was nothing left.

Meega sigh and look away from her, she does the same and more time pass between us.

"Angel," meega speak quietly as meega turn to her. She quickly turns around and meega see she isa about cry. Her breathing was uneven, her body shook and she kept naga look meega in eyes. She took calm breath and says sadly, "Soka boojiboo."

Meega was perplexed by this, "Gaba? Gaba youga mean?"

"Meega horrible boojiboo," she mutters sadly. "Meega misa horrible boojiboo."

"Gaba youga mean boo-" she covers meega mouth with paw and continues speaking as she catches her breath, "Meega made big mistake. Misa big mistake."

Meega eyes widen, _'Naga.'_

Meega feel stomach churning inside, meega push paw away and look at her.

"Gaba happen?" meega ask, fearing what Lilo said was true. Angel was about to reply, but stop as she looks like she was about to vomit.

She was able to find her voice as she releases a small whimper.

"Itchibawa, boojiboo naga hate meega forever," she whispers lowly.

"Gaba happened?" Meega repeated, stressing every word.

She covers her mouth and turns around, trying to get some air.

Angel turns back around stammered sadly, "Mee-Meega cheated."

_'Lilo was right? She cheated? She cheated on meega?'_

Meega was stun, meega heard something break inside. Meega see Angel's mouth moving, but naga sound came out as a thought repeatedly stated in meega head.

_'Isa because youga naga deserve her or Lilo. Youga hurt those close to youga.'_

Meega hush that thought and blankly stared for some minutes. Meega became aware that Angel had stopped talking and was looking at meega with a pleading face.

Meega ask as meega control anger, "How long were youga keep secret?"

She looks to meega and softly replies, "Meega tell youga sooner."

"Lilo was right," meega spoke sadly.

Meega look to Angel and yell madly, "Lilo told Stitch youga cheated!"

"Gaba! But she promised!" Angel retorts sadly.

"Stitch isa ika patootie! Meega thought youga…but then youga do this and…" Meega rambling ended.

"Why Lilo break promise?" Angel asks to herself, but meega heard it.

"Stitch made Lilo mad and Lilo told Stitch," Meega explain numbly.

"Youga got in fight?" Angel asks surprised.

"Ih, we did. Lilo naga ever want see meega again," Meega speak sadly.

"Meega isa alone. Meega hurt achi-baba, hurt youga. Meega isa big jerk. Maybe meega should be alone," meega somberly add.

"Naga ever feel like youga alone. There isa boojiboo out there and isa looking for youga. The person who cares about youga, naga kept waiting. Must do anything and everything to see that person," Angel comments with tears in her eyes.

"So are we?" she asks uncertain.

"We are broken up. Meega isa so mad right now," Meega said as meega jump off bed.

"Bye!" Meega yell as door slammed behind meega.

There isa one place meega could go now, Reuben's place and that isa where meega was.

Meega knock on doorbell and Reuben slowly open the door, he was shocked at how bad meega look. Well…how worse meega look.

"Yeesh cuz... You look a little – actually you look REALLY bad. You looked like you were fighting 627 and he beat ya to a messy pulp."

_'Takka Reuben. Takka for that.'_

Meega thought angrily at him, just roll eyes at him and slowly enter inside.

He remains quiet as meega pass by him.

He asks confused, "What happen?"

Meega sit on chair and sigh, "Today naga butifa."

"Why?" he asks.

"Meega bumped into Lilo and Gus. Meega made Lilo madder at Stitch. Meega went boojiboo's room. She told meega she cheated. Meega left and now hagata. Meega wish forget today or relive it. Make it better," meega explain to him.

Reuben smiles, "Wait. This is a good thing!"

Meega look to him confused, "Gaba?"

He comments, "Now you can finally get Lilo and she can dump Gus."

"Naga happen," meega retort.

"Why?" he asks puzzled.

"She said if meega come back she hurt meega." meega state.

Meega turn to Reuben and ask, "She naga mean that, right?"

"Oh yeah she does. I remembered I made her so mad, when we were spar each other she was able to do serious damage to my body. She has excellent accuracy with guns," he states as he rubs his butt.

Meega try to smile, but it disappears again.

"Why meega hurt Lilo? If meega naga say thing, Lilo would still be achi-baba and Angel. ...Angel still be boojiboo." meega speak sadly.

"Some things just aren't meant to be," Reuben retorts kindly.

Meega confess, "Meega thought Angel isa tay boojiboo. We be together forever. We spend each day together. Meega nota isa hard because she travels, but naga lose faith. Who guess that one day, meega be glad meega wrong. That something meega thought was love was naga love. Just misinterpreted. She did meega a favor. A huge favor. Isa blessing in disguise. If she faithful and true, she naga cheated. Meega would naga have notice feelings for Lilo. Meega naga nota true real love. Meega missed out on her."

Reuben tries to reinterpret what meega said, "So...if Angel hadn't cheated on you, you wouldn't have truly realized your feelings for Lilo?"

Meega nod head, "Ih."

Soon Reuben looks down as he tries to process what meega said while meega laugh and he looks at meega.

"What is so funny?" he asks curiously.

Meega laugh lightly, "Isa ironic. Meega had lose love to win love. Meega should thank Angel, maybe meega could. One day. Someday."

We both laugh and meega yawn, "Meega tired."

"Come on Stitch, you look like you need a good long sleep." Reuben speaks and we both go to say good night as we go each other bed.


	13. Breakdown

A/N: Hey there, hope you like this chapter. Read and review.

* * *

Ch. 13 Breakdown

**Norm. P.O.V.**

_Few days later..._

Ritcher, Reuben, Sparky, Yin, and Yang were playing cards. Currently, Sparky was in the lead.

Sparky picks up the cards with a sly smile from the two on.

"Dang it! How did you know I need that card?" Reuben exclaims as he watches the card he desired taken into Sparky's hand.

Sparky placed four twos down and looks around; he places a King on Yin's three Kings and a nine of hearts for the ten through ace from Ricther.

"Meega won again!" Sparky exclaims happily as he raises his fists into the air.

Everyone else groans annoyed at it.

"Okay, that's it. I officially hate Gin Rummy as of now," Reuben mutters as he throws his cards.

"Ih," the others agreed with him.

"Naga mega fault. Meega isa good like that," Sparky defends himself.

"Youga won last four games in a row!" Yang comments slightly angered.

"When youga got it, youga got it. Gaba more meega say?" Sparky admits as he shrugs his shoulders.

The entire group glares at him then abruptly threw the cards at his face.

"Okay…No more card games for some time," Reuben states.

"Care to do anything else?" he asks loudly to the others while Sparky was picking up the cards.

"Meega and Boojiboo need leave," Yang spoke as he looks at Yin.

"But why?" Reuben asks in a whiny voice.

"Soka. We had fun and loved youga sandwiches, but isa late." Yang answers.

"Fine then. See ya guys tomorrow," Reuben speaks as they leave.

Ritcher was lying on the floor, eating one of Reuben's egg salad sandwiches and loved it. Sparky finish collecting the cards and hands them to Reuben as he flies over to the sandwich platter and takes a pastrami with lettuce, tomato and his favorite; onion, on rye.

Stitch came back from whatever he was, he kept stumbling around the place. He giggles quietly as everyone looks at him with perplexed expressions. He had done that more often; however, he was always alone with Reuben since Reuben would be asleep or out shopping. Today, though, Reuben caught him; however, he didn't care.

Reuben asks wonderingly, "Stitch are you okay?"

He slurs in respond, "Ih. Stitck ita butifa."

Reuben's eyes widen as Stitch continues, "Meega misa hungry."

He looks at the plate of sandwiches and smiles as he stumbles towards them, he picks up the plate and tosses all the food into his mouth.

Reuben walks up to him and that is when he smelled a bad odor, "Stitch, why do you smell so bad?"

He coughs as Stitch giggles.

A thought came to Reuben's mind as he pulls Stitch out of the house and talks to him. Once they're out of ear-shot he mutters, "Stitch...You...You're aren't smoking and drinking are you?"

Stitch just giggles as he pokes Reuben and speaks, "Youga too funny. Youga nota...Youga isa best cousin."

"Okay...Yeah, you're plastered. Come on, time to take you to sleep now," Reuben tries to reason with Stitch.

However Stitch retorts, "Meega ica okie-toka. Youga naga worry."

"Stitch, seriously...I'm just trying to look out for you," Reuben spoke seriously.

"Ih, mother Reuben. Meega nota but meega ica good. Better atually."

He turns around and then back to Reuben.

He whispers loudly, "Hey, hey, Reuben. Hey, Reuben. Reuuuubeeeeeennnn!"

Reuben had to rubs his ears from the loud whisper and asks agitated, "What!?"

"Youga...Youga make more samwiches?" Stitch questions.

Reuben giggles, "You're so wasted, aren't you?"

Stitch's giggles dropped off as he looked at him seriously. "Dude. Dude. Naga. Naga way. Meega ica um...um...gaba word. Um...buzzed. That ica it. Like, seriously. Me-Me-Meega ica only buzzed."

"Oh sure. I believe you, yeah, you totally convinced me now. Stitch just spill it," Reuben speaks with a slight grin.

Stitch started giggling again, trying to hush himself.

"Me-Meega scared kids in alleyway real good. They run bast, they drop things. Me-Me-Meega was curious about the idems. Meega drank something and ate other."

Reuben smiled at Stitch's loopiness. He looks at Stitch cautiously, "Wait...You just took what they left on the floor after you scared them?"

Stitch looked serious again, "You-Youga nota...Me-Meega thought it be water and candy... But...Ica really good."

"How long have you been doing this?" Reuben asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Stitck naga nota...maybe...after fight with Lilo and Aangel?" Stitch states as he tries to remember.

"But that was days ago...Are...Are you addicted?" Reuben asks worriedly.

"Hey, Reuuubeeennn! Whazzup?!" Stitch hiccups as he ignores Reuben's question.

Reuben finally got a whiff and his face scrunched up into one of disgust. Stitch's breath smelled like the foul poison of alcohol and marijuana and he couldn't stand it.

"Stitch...What are you thinking? Do you know how badly Lilo and Nani are going to murder you? You're not even allow to drink and smoke!" he spat angrily.

Stitch giggles, "Wat ohana naga nota, naga hurt them. Sides, meega ica indetructible. Adter all, Stitck ica esperiment 626!"

He begins giggling childishly as he sways.

"Yes Stitch, very clever har har, arf arf, tee hee. Ugh look at you, you're smashed, I'm taking you home. Once you come to your senses, we'll be talking about how to quit," Reuben states seriously.

He puts Stitch's arm around his shoulders and they slowly walk back, because Stitch was dragging his feet.

"Stitch...This isn't healthy for you," Reuben speaks sadly.

"Meega can quit when Stitck wanna," Stitch comments angrily as he pulls his arm off Reuben's shoulder.

"Why youga looking at meega like that, youga nota ica rude!" Stitch shouts as he runs towards Reuben and kicks him in the gut.

Stitch was about to punch him when Reuben grabs onto his fist and speaks as he tries to catch his breath, "Stitch...It's me. Reuben, you're ohana."

Stitch just glares at him and Reuben stands up, trying to help Stitch; however, Stitch then threw another punch to his stomach. Reuben gasps as he clenches his stomach, everything was getting tighter and tighter in his body. Like he was tied in knots and having a hard time breathing. Before Reuben could do anything else or add anything, Stitch gives a swift and powerful kick to his side making Reuben fly into the air and as he lands. He turns over onto his back, trying to let his breath catch up with him.

He groans sorely, "Ooow."

Stitch just snorts as he runs into the night.

_Meanwhile..._

Lilo was sitting outside, gazing at the moon. Still a little mad at Stitch after what he had said and did.

"Stitch...Where did this go wrong? We were the best of friends and now...I can even look at you anymore. Is this my fault? Did I ruin everything because of that one night?" Lilo lowly speaks as she casts her eyes down.

"Lilo...," a voice calls to her, painfully.

Lilo immediately froze as the sound of the similar voice hit her. She listlessly turned, looking at the person who spoke her name. The raven-hair little girl just stares at the blue-furred experiment, taking in his appearance. He looked pretty much the same, except pieces of his fur were matted and he looked as if he haven't been sleeping well because of the black circles forming under his eyes; yet, something seemed different about him, almost as though it wasn't the same person she once knew.

"Stitch," Lilo finally said, after what felt like an eternity, forcing a small smile.

The blue-furred experiment just looks as Lilo stands up and opens the door. She walks in and looks back to him, Stitch steps closer; however, he immediately steps back as he saw Lilo flinch from how close he was getting. Lilo eyed him, relaxing some as Stitch backed away.

Stitch cleared his throat before continuing the conversation.

"So... uhmmm, youga been good? Youga look great," Stitch speaks silently.

"Thanks, I've been pretty good, how bout you? How have you been?" Lilo asks awkwardly.

"Naga butifa...," he said honestly, earning an almost guilty look from Lilo.

He paused for a second before laughing some moments and forcing a slight smile," Anyway, gaba youga been up to?"

"Nothing much just watching the moon in the somewhat clear night sky... Hearing stories about a monster scaring people in town on nights like this. They say the monster waits in alleyways and abandon buildings and once you see it, you could feel your body shiver in place. Kinda cool, been trying to look up more information about this monster."

The two continued with their small talk as they forgot the world.

"Well. Stitch, it has been nice talking to you and everything. But I need to get to sleep I sho-..."

"Can Stitch come in?" Stitch asks, his eyes almost pleading for Lilo to say yes.

"Well, I- I should...," Lilo stutters as Stitch continues to looking at him.

She sighs as she looks down, "Fine."

She adds, "Yeah, I mean. It is your place and all that other stuff..."

Stitch's face lit up as Lilo lead them in to the house.

Lilo adds as she leaves the room, "I'll be back in a second."

Stitch sits on the couch as he tries to control himself, he grins to himself as the similar scent surrounded him hits him. It was amazing, yet bitter-sweet. He couldn't believe he was here, sitting in the home of the person he missed so desperately. The person who had consumed his every thought that he had and every dream when he was asleep and the first thought when he woke up. As he continued looking around his eye caught hold of a frame lying on the table, he slowly got up from the couch and made his way to examine the picture. He picks it up and turns it around and look at the image as it became clear he regretted his decision to investigate the frame.

Stitch felt his stomach turn as he stared at the picture he held in his hands. A boy, with black hair with brown eyes, and has a light caramel skin tone, stood behind Lilo. The boy's arms were wrapped around Lilo's waist, holding her as she buried her face into his neck and the raven-hair kissed the top of her head. He knew who the boy was, Gus Wilde.

He tightened his grip on the framed as he looked at the picture. Stitch jumped a little when he heard the wood cracked, then set it back down before returning to his spot on the sofa. His mind was racing and he was heated. How dare that Gus Wilde touch his Lilo like that! Who does he think he is?!

_Few minutes later..._

"Sorry about that," Lilo spoke as she enters into the living room wearing blue shorts and a black shirt with red flowers on it, "I needed to change into something more comfortable."

Stitch was simply looking at Lilo, never saying a word.

"Uhm, Stitch?", Lilo said, shifting uncomfortably as the other stared at her.

"Oh, oh! Soka.. uhm, ica naga big deal, Lilo." Stitch comments.

"Yeah," she laughed, taking a seat next to her friend on the couch, "Anyway, where were we before I-..."

Stitch quickly pressed his lips against Lilo's his paws grabbing hold of her as they feel the static in the kiss. Lilo went to push Stitch away, but she couldn't find it in herself to do it. They pull back breathing and before Lilo could say a thing, Stitch attacked her lips once more. He pushes Lilo on her back, and continues as long as he could until he pulls away when the need for oxygen was becoming overwhelming.

"Stitck missed youga so much, Lilo," Stitch gasps.

"I missed you too," she comments before the blue-furred experiment captures her lips for another heated kiss.

"Meega ica better than Gus. Meega prove youga," Stitch states.

Lilo pushes Stitch off while sitting up herself as well.

"No... no no no, I can't do this Stitch, I can't!," Lilo stood up as she shakes her head.

"Why not?" Stitch asks slightly irritated.

"Because I'm with Gus!" Lilo exclaims loudly.

"So? Youga naga wuv him! Lilo, me-meega wuv youga, I love you so much!" Stitch states.

"I'm with Gus! Gus loves me! I love Gus. I can't do this to him Stitch, I can't!" Lilo protests.

She wipes her mouth and tastes something on it, she licks her lips.

"But...Meega ica lost without youga!" Stitch speaks as he look at the ground, then back to Lilo.

He raises his voice while stressing each and ever word, "Stitck need youga Lilo. Meega lost myself! Meega ica broken, Stitch need youga!"

"Why not go back to Angel! She can be trusted and such!" Lilo retorts as she tries to figure out what was on her lips.

"Lilo, Stitck need youga be with meega. Meega wuv youga!"

"Stitch, I- I just don't know what is wrong with you." Lilo states as she now smells something.

She follows her noise and the smells were emitting from Stitch. Her eyes widen as she asks carefully, "Stitch...What have you've been up to?"

"Look, Stitck nota meega made mistade. Ica probably biggest one. Meega naga forgive myself saying things and doing others. Meega wuv youga more than any other thing, more than anyone. Meega soka for hurting youga," Stitch confesses.

"Stitch, seriously...You're starting to scare me," Lilo comments.

"Meega ica monster youga heard. Meega scared people. They drop things and meega tried them. They help meega feel better, make problems go away," Stitch explains sadly.

"Wait...You're doing drugs and alcohol to help ease the pain?" Lilo asks astonished.

"Ih. Meega naga nota they were but they help meega forget pain and everything else. Contents soothing, way to forget. Ica comfort, a pleasure," Stitch states.

"What is wrong with you!" Lilo screams as she walks away from Stitch.

"Gaba? Lilo...I said sorry. I said sorry!" Stitch yells as he stands up and walks over to Lilo.

"Stitch, that is pretty dumb of you to do that!" Lilo shouts madly.

"Are youga calling meega stupid. Meega naga stupid!" Stitch yells as his fist crashes into the wall next to Lilo.

"Really Stitch? Really?! Cause what I see now doesn't tell me otherwise. How could you lose yourself after that fight? Why? What made you do those things?! So you would rather drink alcohol and do marijuana because it helps you and it is better than dealing with real life! That is the dumbest excuse I heard in my life!" Lilo screams angrily.

"No, Lilo," Stitch states, backing Lilo against the wall. Their faces were only centimeters apart, "I..."

"Get off of me!"

"Lilo!"

"No, I don't care what you-"

"Lilo, listen to Stitck!," he screams in Lilo's face.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say, you are a tro-"

"Youga naga listening!" Stitch exclaims as he raise his paw and brings it down hard against Lilo's face. She pushes him, but she still gets a scratch as Stitch clumsily stumbles back. Lilo looks at Stitch tears falling over the brim of her brown eyes and streaming down her face. Stitch instantly regretted the action and brought his hand up to wipe away the tears, the tears he'd caused.

"I so sorry. I wuv you! I love you... so much, Meega naga mean hit you, I-I... Lilo..."

She turns away from him as she bats his paw off her face.

"You don't love me," she sniffled, bringing her hands up to wipe away the tears and the other to wipe the scratch that was bleeding.

"I do, and meega nota youga love meega too. Meega see ica in youga eyes. Just admit it ? Gus naga love youga the way Stitck do, he naga give yo-..."

"Gus would never hit me...," Lilo sobs, not even looking at Stitch.

"I... I naga mean too, I sorry!"

"You always said that, always. Is that your only thing you know how to say. I'm sorry! I was right about you. You will never change. Nothing ever changed when you promised you would stop," Lilo whispered the last few words.

Stitch backed away, looking at the shivering girl shocked and hurt at the same time.

"I so sorry, Lilo. I sorry...," Stitch said sadly, but this time the sorry's weren't just for hitting her. They were for everything. Every pain he'd put her through.

"Please, please, just go Stitch..."

Stitch walks over slowly and Lilo looks under her couch and grabs a plasma pistol, before either could say a thing. Stitch was blasted from the gun and he went threw the door.

Lilo stands up and raises the gun out as she carefully walks outside, she looks around the place and couldn't find Stitch. She drops the gun to her side as she goes onto her knees, she was sobbing uncontrollably.

Stitch stood there, hidden in the cover of night across Lilo. He wipes the tears from his eyes as he watches Lilo stands up and walks through the hole. He left and goes back into the night, he stumbles every so often that he lands on his face. He goes into a crawling position and tries to stand; however, the world started spinning and then he vomits onto the ground.

He kept going until he was finish, after that he staggers a little before collapsing on the ground.


	14. Forgiveness is Earned

A/N: Sorry for the drama, didn't mean to put so much in here . Anyway, after this chapter there will be less drama. I swear.

* * *

_Morning..._

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Stitch wakes up and found himself, lying on the ground in the middle of the forest and feeling sick. He sits up and instantly clutches the throbbing sides of his head.

"Ogata," he mutters as he looks around the place.

"Huh? How meega get hagata? Ow! Why meega head hurting?" Stitch stands up and tries to walk, but quickly leans against a tree. "Ooh. Meega feel icky. Bleh!" he states as he looks around and the light of the sun hurts his eyes and the sounds of the rainforest hurts his ears. He feels pain everywhere and doesn't remember why.

"Gaba meega did?" Stitch speaks sickly. Stitch walks to Reuben's house and knocks on the door. The door opens and out comes an annoyed Reuben. "What Stitch?" he speaks with a voice laced with ice. "Gaba meega do?" Stitch asks confusedly as he takes a step back at the tone of Reuben's voice.

"Well...you decided to be drunk and high at the sometime last night. Then when I was trying to help you, you used me as a punching bag and then left to Lilo's place," Reuben explained slightly irked. "Gaba," Stitch exclaims, "Meega naga hurt her, right?"

"Stitch...You really hurt her," Reuben announces sadly. "No. No! NO!" Stitch shouts as he runs from Reuben's house. Reuben lightly speaks as he closes the door, "Better he sees it than me telling it." Before he closes the door he sighs, "Looks like...I'm gonna have to help him."

Stitch made his way through the tree, going straight to see Lilo and hopefully she is okay. He knew that it was a stretch but he had to try, he didn't want to lose his best friend because of this stupid mistake that he bitterly regrets making and not even remember doing it. Soon Stitch grabs his head as the memories of last night pour inside. He can remember how Lilo was. She was full of fear and hurt and upset and…everything else. Her eyes, her voice, and her face...laced with fear. Fear of him.

This pushed Stitch even harder even though he dreads the moment when he looked into Lilo's fearful eyes last night, the way Lilo's eyes welled with tears and her skin becoming even paler, Stitch just couldn't believe he screwed up this bad and hurt his best friend. Stitch walked to Lilo's house, seeing her walk out of her house as she usually does in the morning. Stitch walks closer to Lilo and before her; he could see that her face had shown no emotion as if trying to suppress all the memories that has happened to him these past few days, but her eyes spoke otherwise as they practically were full of hurt, fear and despair.

Stitch took a deep breath before carefully walking to Lilo. "Aloha Lilo?" Stitch asked gently placing a paw on her shoulder that caused Lilo to jump from the sudden contact. Lilo's body tensed when she heard Stitch's voice beginning to tremble in place.

"Please Stitch...just leave me alone." Lilo softly said not bothering to look at Stitch. The raven-haired girl was just too scared to stare into the blue furred experiment's eyes right now for they gave Lilo a constant reminder of the nightmare from last night.

"Lilo soka, meega isa truly soka!" Stitch speaks as he looks at Lilo.

"Stitch, do you even know what you did when you were drunk and high?" Lilo asked as she still doesn't look at Stitch.

"Meega...Meega scared youga?" he answers weakly.

"You did. You scared me. You scratched me last night on my cheek when you pinned me to the wall. You...You could've done more things if I hadn't reacted and shoot you," she explains as her fists grabs her red muumuu.

"Meega nota gaba Stitch did isa wrong and meega ika-patooki. Meega hate meega for hurting you. Itchibawa forgive Stitch." Stitch said as he gently grabbed a hold of Lilo's shoulders and lightly turned her around so that she was now facing Stitch.

Lilo bit her lip as she looked down at her feet not wanting to make any eye contact with Stitch.

"I told you already... Saying sorry is not going to make me forgive you. All the sorry's in the world can't fix this Stitch." Lilo murmurs under her breath.

"Then gaba Stitch do to make good? To make youga forgive meega? Itchibawa, meega will do anything!" Stitch asked desperately his heart dropping from Lilo's harsh words and grabbing hold of Lilo's hands and giving them a light reassuring squeeze.

"...I-I don't know...I have to go." Lilo's hands slipped out of the experiment's grip as she turn around and began walking until she felt strong arms hug her from behind.

"Naga Lilo. Itchibawa meega love youga…forgive Stitch. Please naga do this Lilo, I love youga too much meega naga want to lose youga! We get through this meega nota we can, together." Stitch began to tear up as he tightly hugged Lilo nuzzling into her back. Lilo stood there for a couple seconds both of them not a saying a word until Lilo finally spoke up.

"Stitch just let me go, please. Just let me go," Lilo squeaked out as she was in the verge of crying. The blue alien hesitated at first not wanting Lilo to leave his arms but feeling her start to shake he obliged to Lilo's request slowly loosening his grip and letting his arms fall to his side, watching Lilo walk away.

Stitch deeply sighed and made his way back to Reuben's place, deciding to just hide in his room. He wasn't in the mood to listen to anyone talk and it would hurt him to see Lilo as she is now.

"Hey sup cuz?!" Sparky and Kixx greeted after bumping into Stitch.

"Oh... Aloha Kixx. Aloha Spakry." Stitch said unenthusiastically.

"Gaba wrong with youga?" Sparky asked noticing Stitch's tone and gloomy face.

"Gaba why youga leaving Lilo's house? Youga achi-babas again?" Kixx questions.

Stitch groans just mentioning Lilo's name being spoken.

Sparky smile widely as he looks between Stitch and Kixx, he elbows Kixx and soon both are laughing.

"Gaba youga laughing?" Stitch sneers at them.

"Youga naga achi-babas, youga boojiboos. Youga having first fight? How cute?" Sparky teased as he laughs with Kixx joining in; however, both receive a death glare from Stitch.

"Gaba wrong?" Kixx asks confused as he stops laugh and slowly approaching Stitch as he placed his paw on Stitch's shoulder.

"Meega...Meega did something...Something that Stitch regrets," Stitch mumbles as he looks down to his feet and breathing as he tries to calm himself.

"And this thing isa?" Sparky asks expecting Stitch to continue. The blue alien heavily sighed

"Me-Meega...Meega was drunk and high and Stitch hurt Lilo," Stitch mumbles some more as he shuts his eyes tight the guilt taking over him and the memories of last night now fogging his mind.

"So...youga hurt her?" Sparky repeated nonchalantly as he didn't really understand.

"Meega scratched her cheek, she pushed meega before Stitch do anything else and shot meega," Stitch explains as he balled his fists.

"She defended herself from youga then?" Kixx confirms with no hesitation.

Stitch groans hearing those words that he dreaded as it brought back a constant reminder of yesterday.

"Gaba the hell Stitch! Youga serious?!"' Sparky scolded throwing his hands up in the air.

"Why the fuck youga do that! Why youga get drunk and high and go to Lilo's place, seriously gaba isa youga thinking!?" Kixx yelled at Stitch. Stitch growled, hating that the other two assumed he intentionally wanted to hurt Lilo.

"Shut up! Stitch naga nota gaba meega isa doing okie-taka! Isa mistake. A fucking stupid mistake that further ruin our broken relationship! Youga naga fucking think meega feel bad that Stitch hurt Lilo? That Stitch hurt one that meega love and care about the most!? Cause meega do...meega feel so guilty for gaba Stitch did and Stitch fucking hate myself misa much right now!" Stitch yelled pounding his fist to the nearest tree and breaks it as tears escaped his eyes.

"So gaba youga going do now? Youga screwed up big time." A voice asks as Stitch started punching the ground leaving small craters in it and not caring if anyone sees him or if anyone got hurt. Nothing could compare to the pain in heart of losing his best friend, the girl that opened his heart up to love and to all other things.

Stitch takes a deep breath trying to cool himself off and turns back towards the voice "Meega gonna do whatever it takes to get Lilo back and hope she forgive meega," Stitch said with determined eyes as he looked at Reuben who had his arms crossed over his chest as he listened to the thing.

"Don't worry dude, we'll be here to support you." Reuben announces as he walks up to Stitch and gives a hearty slap Stitch's back. "Ogata!" Stitch exclaims and Reuben smiles.

"That was for what you did to me yesterday, thank god Lilo left a mark on your back. Easy to hurt an injured part than one that isn't," Reuben spoke as he feels satisfied.

Stitch glares at him.

"Hey, you need to relax from all the drama. And don't worry dude, Lilo will come around I just know it," Reuben said enthusiastically trying to lighten the thick tension as the 4 boys walked to Reuben's place.

_After Hula Class..._

Mertle went up to Lilo's face and spoke, "I see your rabic dog finally turned on you."

Lilo just ignored her comment as her gang went, "Yeah."

She adds as Lilo walks out, "That's why no one will love you. No one ever would love you, no matter if you try to being sweet to everyone you have met. You scare them with your weirdness. That's what happened with Keoni and now with your dumb dog! You're going to be alone forever."

Lilo stops as she was at the entrance of the complex and balled her fists as Mertle's words hit her.

"Mertle...I'm not in a good mood, can you not pick on me because you hate yourself or whatever reason," Lilo states slightly annoyed.

"Or what? Huh? You're going to cry to your mom and dad. ...Oh wait, you can't," Mertle comments, "they're dead."

Lilo turns around to Mertle and walks up to her, "Don't you dare insult my parents Mertle! My parents will always be with me!"

"Yeah, because you use your creepy voodoo magic to bring them back to life," Mertle replies as she shrugs her shoulders.

"I'm being serious Mertle, don't you dare desecrate them!" Lilo warns as she feels her anger rise.

"I'm just saying that no one loves you. Even your parents didn't want you," Mertle states meanly.

"At least my parents accept me! Unlike your father that left you and hasn't come back and is never coming back! He even called you a loser on many occasions, that's the only reason why you call me that! You convinced yourself that you're better than everyone else, but you're nothing more than an annoying brat! Now shut up!" Lilo yells loudly as she was on the verge of snapping and going to snap Mertle.

"Lilo!" A voice calls and everyone turns around to the voice.

"G-" Lilo gets interrupted as Mertle pushes her with her hips.

"Hi there, I don't think we've met. I'm Mildred Pearl Edmonds, but you can call me Mertle." Mertle states as she looks at the young boy.

"Hi. Um...I'm Gus?" the boy announces as he looks down at his white sneakers and slowly up his black shorts up to his red shirt as he rolls on his heels.

"So what brings you here?" Yuki asks.

"Yeah?" the other two said.

"My family," he answers and the girls laugh.

Mertle looks at Gus' eyes and could see that they were set on Lilo, she looks back between them. Seeing how Lilo seemed to calm down and how both were smiling at each other, she added two and two together.

"Gus...You know that Lilo's family is full of weirdos and it is apparently contiguous. I would recommend staying away from her, unless you want to turn into an alien or one of those shrunken heads like Lilo did with her parents," Mertle whispered into Gus' ear.

"What?" Gus asks astonished.

Lilo shouts, "Don't believe her Gus!"

Gus looks to Lilo and then back to Mertle and then back to Lilo, he expression changes as he sets his eyes on Mertle.

"What is wrong with you?" Gus asks.

"Me?" Mertle retorts surprised, "I'm just trying to protect you from Weirdlo, that's all and her strange family."

Mertle grabs Gus' hand and plays with it, "Besides...why bother with her when I'm the better one?"

Gus pulls his hand and speaks, "Look...I'm taken okay."

Mertle looks over her shoulder and replies, "See...Even Gus doesn't want to be with you and he just met you."

She walks up to Lilo and comments, "SO you should just leave you piece of trash. Go on, go on with the rest of your garbage family because they stink and so do you."

"That's it!" Lilo exclaim as she throws her bag off her and cracks her knuckles at Mertle.

"You asked for it!" Lilo shouts heatedly as she pounces on Mertle.

"Mertle!" Yuki, Teresa, and Elena shriek while Gus was screaming, "Lilo!"

They went over and Gus pulls back Lilo as he holds her around her waist as the girls pull Mertle away from Lilo.

Lilo thrashes around as she hollers, "Gus, let me go! I still need to teach Mertle a lesson! Let go of me! Let go!"

"Easy babe, I'm here. I'm here!" Gus coos Lilo.

"No! She insulted my family! She needs a good knuckle sandwich! Just let me hit her once, just one swing straight at her face! Her swollen lip will shut her up for weeks!" Lilo shouts as she tries to escape Gus' grip.

"Babe?" Mertle asks.

"Huh?" Yuki, Elena, and Teresa ask in unison.

"Yeah...Babe... When I said I was taken, I meant Lilo. Yes, she's my girlfriend." Gus states as everyone hung their mouths wide and gawk at him.

"B-But? How could you like her? She's so weird and everything while I'm pretty, rich and _normal_!" Mertle comments as she was able to stand up.

"You're pretty alright, pretty annoying. You think you're all that because no one wants to stand up to you, they just want the things you can buy them with your money. You're a rich, mean and spoiled rotten brat. And as normal...You're way beyond that. I think you're the weird one here," Gus states and Lilo stopped moving and looked at Gus.

"Lilo is pretty in my eyes and is the nicest and coolest person I've met. She not superficial and actually shows her true self because she believes in herself so much. That's why I like her. No, that's why I love her," he adds.

"Gus?" Lilo softly whispered.

"You're crazy! The both of you know that, you're crazy!" Mertle shouts as her and her gang leaves the hula classroom.

Lilo looks up to Gus and then pushes him off her as she states, "Thanks Gus, but I can handle Mertle myself. I don't need anyone to defend me. I'm not a fragile little girl."

Gus looks at her shocked and slightly hurt as he comments, "Oh…I thought I was… You know, trying to be nice. But…okay. I know that."

Gus eyes widen as he sees Lilo's face and asks concernedly, "What happen? Why do you have a scratch mark on your face?"

Lilo touches it and answers, "Because I had a strong itch and scratched it really hard."

"Is that the truth?" Gus questions her carefully.

"Yes. Now, I need to go home. Bye, Gus," Lilo stated as she walks out of the hula classroom.

Lilo rolled her eyes and continued walking on the sidewalk quickly as she heard footsteps. She walks through the town, ignoring Gus. However, she soon sees him standing in front of her with his arms crossed. "Okay…Now tell me the truth about that mark."

"I told you, I had a bad itch and scratched myself." Lilo explains annoyed.

"Lilo, I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to help you. So, please just talk to me." Gus practically begs Lilo.

"What do you want me to say Gus! It's just a stupid mark, that's all! Can you just leave it be and leave me alone!" Lilo speaks as she was about to turn around, but Gus grabs her arm and stops her. "Lilo please let me walk you home at least. You don't have to tell me a thing. Please?" Gus asks hopeful.

"No" Lilo plainly states and pulls her arm away from Gus' grasp. She walks off again and Gus grumbles to himself before running up to Lilo and grabbing her shoulder, startling the young girl. Next thing he knew, he was flip onto the floor and moaning in pain as his back hit the pavement hard. "Ow."

He stands up and speaks sorely, "Lilo…Ow. I'm not trying to hurt you. Ow…I'm trying to help you. Just let me walk you home, I want to make sure you get home safe and sound." Lilo shook her head as her gaze fall onto her feet.

"You're just as bad as Stitch!" she hollers emotionally.

"What?" Gus asks perplexed by the statement.

"I wished everyone would stop doing that! I wished I never met Stitch! Or you! I was perfectly fine and now this happens! What don't you understand!? No, I don't need your help! Or anybody else's!" Lilo hollers as she turns on her heel and running away from Gus as Gus watches her and releases a sad sigh. As Lilo reached home, she rushes in and slams the door harshly. Lilo was so torn inside; she didn't know what to do. She couldn't believe how she acted with Gus, he didn't do anything to her and she had snapped at him and hurt him. Just when she thought things couldn't get worse they did. First with Stitch and now beating Gus and exploding on him, Lilo didn't know what to do and she didn't want to ask anyone for help; even if she did, she wouldn't know how to ask for it. She really had no on to turn to for help of this thing. Lilo was all alone dealing with all the baggage she had on her shoulders and she didn't know how to get rid of them. She walked over to the couch and tried to figure something out; however, slumber begins to take over her. She didn't even bother to go up and head for her bed; instead, she just laid there on the couch until the tears she cried ease her to sleep.

_Hours Later…_

"Lilo…Lilo…LILO!" A voice yells as wakes up and rubs the sleep from her eyes. "Five more minutes," she groans as she was just about to sleep. "Oh no, you won't!" the owner stated as said person shook Lilo until she woke up. "I'm up! Huh! What!" Lilo shouts as she looks around the room. Her eyes land onto Nani's and she could tell something is wrong. "Nani…What is it? What happened?" Lilo asks a little apprehensive.

"Lilo…" Nani gulps as she tries to find the words, "It's about Stitch."

Lilo just rolled her eyes and commented exasperatingly, "What now? Did he do something else that was really stupid?"

Nani could tell Lilo was aggravated, but she had to tell Lilo what she found out. "Lilo…I know your mad, but…You should listen to the messages on the answering machine."

"Why?" Lilo moaned she really didn't want to deal with Stitch; in fact, whatever he did he should suffer the consequences for his actions. Though, Nani's hard gaze made her reconsider and she left the couch and to the answering machine she went.

"You've 10 new messages," the automated voice states, "First message." _"Lilo…This is Reuben, listen I need you to come to the lighthouse."_

"Next message." "_Lilo…This is urgent! I really need you to come to the lighthouse! Hurry up! Oh by the way this is Reuben!"_

"Next message." _"Goddammit Lilo! If you think I'm just calling for the sake of calling, I'm not! I thought you'd be here now at the lighthouse!"_

"Next message." _"Lilo! I'm begging you to come at the lighthouse! Okay, Stitch pleaded with me not to tell you this; however, I love my cuz way too much to lose him. 'What…lose him?' He felt guilty about everything he has put you through and he heard what you and Gus were talking about because he was going to tell you he was going to give you some time and space, but after hearing that…he knew what he had to do. That's why I wanted you to come to the lighthouse; he is planning of jumping off the cliff. This is an act of suicide Lilo. He loves you so much that he can't live in a world without you. He thinks that you hate him and maybe you do but I am begging you that if you have even the slightest bit of love for him then you need to help me stop him._ _I know that you have no reason to help him after what he did to you but without you, saving him will be impossible. Gus is on his way here. He feels responsible for separating the two of you. Please Lilo, you have to help us. I hate to put you in such a position but please, I can't do this alone. He'll listen to you, only you. Please help me save my cuz, your friend and ohana before it's too late. Remember, ohana means no one is forgotten or let behind. You need to help them and right now, he needs your help. Reuben."_

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

I stopped the machine and mutter, "Stupid Stitch." I stood frozen as my heart continues its tug of war with my head. My eyes are flooded with all of the painful memories it held. Just when I think that my decision has been made I see imagines of happier times with Stitch. I'm reminded of his smile and his acts of kindness and the way that he took care of me and taught me new things. In the end, I believe that he truly did care about me. Damn this was hard. But deep down I knew what I had to do. And with that, a slam of the door was heard as my decision was set in stone and there would be no turning back.


	15. No!

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter now. Everything is not going well right now. I swear the next chapter will be longer. R&R.

* * *

Ch. 15 No!

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

I've never ran so fast and so hard in my life until now, I was sprinting through and hoping Stitch didn't jump. I can't lose him; I don't want to lose him. All in all, I need him in my life.

I mutter, "Stitch, don't jump. No matter what, don't jump!"

I run harder and could see the lighthouse coming into view.

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega isa monster. Meega worse ohana and achi-baba, Stitch want be alone. But, Reuben and Sparky followed meega. Isa true, monsters and beasts naga get happy ending. Only in books and movies they get it. Stitch isa trash, naga worse than trash; Stitch isa dirt. No… Stitch isa worse than that too. Meega try make it better, but only way it better isa if meega gone. Meega used to live life with naga regrets, but it just naga same without Lilo. Why wouldn't this nightmare just end? This is it. Meega have no other choice. Lilo, you'll be great without meega to hold youga back. Youga will be better off without Stitch.

**Norm. P.O.V.**

"Stitch?!" A voice calls out and he turns to see Lilo there. She looks around and sees Gus with Reuben and Sparky, then see looks back to Stitch.

She slowly walks over to him as she repeats, "Stitch?"

He remains silent as he has a lost look in his eyes, the roar of the ocean could be heard.

"Stitch, l just wanted to say l..." Lilo starts but Stitch interrupts, "Stitch can't talk now. Youga naga even supposed be hagata. Why youga here?"

"Stitch… Please, don't do this. This isn't the answer to anything; it'll just hurt me more. Just walk over here and away from the cliffs," Lilo persuades Stitch.

"Meega have to go… Meega done many bad things, meega isa bad," Stitch states gloomily.

"What?" Lilo asks shocked.

"Ih… Isa true. Meega filled with badness, hurt boojiboo. Hurt achi-baba and now ohana," Stitch speaks.

"l know, l..." Lilo tries to speak but Stitch cuts in again, "Soka, but…Meega... Stitch have to..."

"No you don't," Lilo begs Stitch. "Stitch, please… Please, come over here."

Stitch looks into Lilo's hurt eyes and slowly walks over to her, she holds him in a tight hug and sighs slowly. "See… This is better. You okay?"

"Ih," Stitch speaks lowly as they break the hug.

"Now we can-" Lilo stops as Stitch kisses her cheek before running to the cliff.

Once she was out of her stupor; she sees Stitch already to jump. "Stitch! NO!"

Lilo runs over to the cliffs, but Gus stops her. "Lilo, you can't do this. He already made his choice; I don't want to lose you."

"You don't understand he needs me. Gus, please. Please, let me save him," Lilo begs.

"Absolutely not! Why should you save him?" he asks.

"For all the times he has saved me, for being my friend and for being a member in my ohana. But most importantly, for being there when I needed someone," Lilo states as she pulls her hand out from him.

"Friends don't quit on other friends," she speaks firmly.

"Well… You see, I can't allow you to do that." Gus avows as he walks up to Lilo.

"Why?" she asks.

"Because I don't want you to get hurt, that's why!" he yells.

"Too bad!" Lilo exclaims as she runs pass him and jumps over the cliffs. She dives into the water she swims through the ocean as she looks for Stitch.

A few minutes later, she pops up with Stitch by her side; unconscious. She paddles through the current and goes onto the beach. Once there, she puts Stitch onto the ground and starts giving him CPR.

She mutters to herself as she tries to hold her tears, "Stitch! Come back!"

He slowly stirs and then coughs up the water.

"Stitch?" Lilo asks happily.

"No, Lilo. Stitch isa monster. Too bad, too dangerous," Stitch speaks as he moves his gaze away from Lilo.

"Stitch?" she asks but gets no response. "Stitch, listen to me. Please… Come home, come back with me. Come back to your family"

"Stitch can never come back home. Meega have no home; have no family," Stitch states.

"Yes you do. You've me, Nani, Jumba, Pleakley, and all the cousins. We're your family, remember ohana."

"No, Lilo. Stitch too dangerous. Meega might turn on youga again. Youga stay away from meega."

"You're not dangerous. You're not a monster. You're not bad. You're someone very close to me, very close to my heart. Please Stitch… please, come home with me. I begging you," Lilo stated as she releases a few tears from her eyes.

"Why?" Stitch asks as he looks to Lilo.

Silence soon engulfs them as each could see the other was too close, but they got even closer than that. Their lips touch and they were kissing. After a few seconds, Lilo pulls away and saw an astonished Stitch in front of her.

"Why?" I smile at him, "Because… I don't want to ever lose you, that's why."

Both were shedding tears and both said, "Sorry."

Lilo helps Stitch up and both run back to the others. Reuben perks up as he hears footsteps, "Guys... Guys! It's them!"

Gus and the two experiments run over to see Lilo and Stitch running towards them. They all meet in the middle and did a big group hug. Lilo and Gus walk together as Reuben and Sparky reprimands Stitch. "That was reckless, I could've lost you. I would've been devastated," Gus states seriously.

"Well... I had to do something; I couldn't allow someone from my family to get hurt." Lilo proclaims.

"It doesn't give you the right to jump off a cliff! You're lucky it wasn't low tide or you would have been shish kabob."

"I know you were worry about me, but have some trust in me like I've in you."

"Fine. ...Kiss?" Gus asks.

"Sure," she goes in to kiss, but turns at the last second and Gus kisses Lilo's cheek.

He pulls back and questions, "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing is wrong," Lilo speaks.

He goes to kiss her, but Lilo turns to the other side and Gus pulls back.

"Sorry. I-I didn't mean to turn on you like that. It's just... I guess today made me really exhausted and everything," Lilo explains.

"Ohh... Well, we can always kiss another time," Gus speaks as he turns around, "It's getting late, and I need to head for home."

He runs and shouts as he waves to Lilo and company, "Bye guys! See you soon!"

"Bye Gus," Lilo mutters.

She turns to Stitch, Reuben and Sparky and they had a little chat. All decide it was better that Stitch would stay at Reuben's a little longer, just until Lilo and Stitch talked everything out.


	16. Falling into Place

A/N: Sorry if this is confusing.

* * *

Ch. 16 Falling into Place

Lilo and Stitch have both been avoiding each other; neither felt it was the right time to make-up. During that time, Gus has been getting accepted by the family; except the experiments that were on Stitch's side. They tolerated him.

"Shut up," Another breathy laughs escaped Lilo's lips as Gus grins like an idiot.

"What? You don't like this," Gus speaks as he makes a funny vampire face.

"Stop Gus," Lilo laughs harder.

The two just finished watching a funny movie and then couldn't stop laughing, mostly because Gus kept making references to the movie.

They were at Gus' place, alone, once again.

Lilo couldn't help but smile trying to forget the fight between her and Stitch, it was better than to mope and hate everything and everyone. She didn't want to snap at everyone just because of one bad fight. She couldn't bring herself to completely be OK with Stitch, but she's was getting better since Stitch was now giving her space and time.

_Meanwhile…_

Stitch was smiling, finally after everything that has happened. He needed some time to relax a little and this time he is giving Lilo her space; hoping she'll come around soon. He was sitting comfortably on the couch, looking at the window before him. He laughs because the window had paint on it from their earlier activities. Let's just say that paint plus a laughing Yin makes a disaster.

_Back to Gus and Lilo…_

Gus had left to use the bathroom with Lilo sitting on the couch, kicking her feet away as she waits for him. She looks around the place closely; something of the room was weird. There were no pictures of the family lying around. There were no photo albums, no home movies – nothing of the sort. Gus hasn't even spoken once if he had talked to his mother. Lilo was wondering when she could meet her, since Gus meant most of her family.

She looks at the ceiling light and wonders, _'Why are the lights so dim?'_

She looks to the window and asks lowly, "Why are these windows so thick, I can barely see a thing?"

She sighs as she quickly looks up at the white ceiling and counted the tiles. She looks back to the window, smiling happily.

* * *

As each was looking at the window from their different locations, a black silhouette figure was evilly smiling from their spots viewing each.

"Time is almost up…" the figure breathes out as it watches Lilo.

"And everything is fallen into place," the other one finishes as it ganders at Stitch.

* * *

Both of their smiles disappear as each felt a cold feeling slowly climbing up their back. It cause them to shiver, the many hairs were standing on end. Both quickly look at the windows that separated them from the dark Hawaiian evening. Each could feel that someone was there, staring tentatively at them.

"Gus?" Lilo asks as she backs away from the window in fear someone or thing would come out.

She turns around and she could see a dark figure in the hallway, she falls back onto the ground and crawls in front of the couch. She quickly looks around and grabs the remote; she holds it for dear life.

She hears the footsteps coming closer to her, each step made it harder for her to breath. When the person was close enough, Lilo jumps up and throws the remote at the figure. It nails him into the head with a loud thud as the body falls to the ground; Lilo quickly goes to it and when she does. She covers her mouth, as the person she attacked was Gus, "Sorry I-I was just…and the lighting…the window. I'm really sorry."

Gus groans as he massages his head, "Ow. Well. You do have a good arm, I'll admit. Ow."

He clasps his hand with her and she pulls him up and repeats, "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. I'm fine, really." He chuckles.

He asks, "So what made you so scared?"

"Well…this feeling I had, I thought someone was outside and was watching me," she admits.

His demeanor changes as he looks to the window and then he quickly goes to the door and opens it. He scans the area and then leaves a short distance from the house, after he was done checking he walks back to the house and closes the door.

He goes to Lilo and speaks, "Well…whoever or whatever it was, it's gone now."

He hugs her and she reciprocates it; however, she couldn't help but still think about that feeling she had.

_Meanwhile…_

Stitch stands up and completely ignores Reuben, Ritcher and Sparky as he walks out the door and looks around. He switches to night vision as he tries to locate the person. When that didn't work, he tries to sniff the intruder's scent; however, there was no scent.

"Gaba?" he asks himself confused.

"Naga scent, but meega nota gaba meega felt. Someone was hagata. Looking…looking at meega," he finishes quietly.

"Stitch!" he turns around to see Reuben calling him as he walks up to Stitch.

"Stitch, what seems to be the problem? I swear if you smell something, it wasn't me. Just saying," Reuben adds.

"Just…meega felt like someone watching meega," he confesses.

"Who?" Reuben asks.

"Naga nota. They disappear," Stitch states as he and Reuben walk back to the house.

The moment was quickly forgotten because before anyone knew it, a whole week passed them by. The tension was starting to diminish between Stitch and Lilo, she wasn't as aggressive and Stitch wasn't as noisy as they were before. They were at the almost friend level and even though Stitch still didn't like Gus; he learn to be tolerable with him just for the sake of Lilo. Everything was becoming so perfect. It was as if a dream was coming true, both Lilo and Stitch were happy to be together again.

However, both kept feeling a chill. As if being followed or watched. More than one occasion did Lilo or Stitch had to overlook their shoulders just to confirm that nothing was behind them. They tried to wave it off as nothing, but it was a weird feeling. As if, deep down inside their guts, each knew something bad was coming and it was coming at or for them. Every time the hairs would stand up and their spines would shiver, they knew someone was there again. They didn't know who it was or where it was, but the thought of it was enough for both of them to be on high alert. They would freak out each and every time; they didn't dare to tell anyone about this. In fact, Stitch and Lilo didn't even admit it to each other about it because they didn't want to worry the other.

_A week later..._

Gus was waiting downstairs while Lilo was getting dressed for their movie night. Gus releases a small, breathy laugh as he could hear Lilo and Nani talk. It got even worse when he decided to wait in front of the elevator and could see Lilo in a bright red t-shirt with brown khakis.

"Lilo, don't take this the wrong way, but no one is going to care what you exactly look like. We're going to the theaters, so it's dark..." Gus teases Lilo, raising his eyebrow in a joking manner.

"Shut it," Lilo barks back at him with a smile. "But seriously, am I over doing it?"

After that, Lilo spun in a circle with her hands out like an inexperience and ungraceful ballerina.

Gus and Nani spoke at the same time, "You look great."

Lilo laughs as she speaks, "Okay. Okay."

"Can we go now? I don't want to be late to watch the new movie," Gus exclaims as he jumps up and down.

Lilo shot a small death glare, before crossing her arms. "Honestly?"

"Honestly," Gus nodded. "Now, can we go before I become an old man?"

Lilo's little pout and death glare melted away as Gus gave her his cute smile. She couldn't help it, it and his eyes always seem to melt her heart very easily. No matter how annoyed or angry or whatever mood she was in with Gus, if he smiles and shows off his eyes, he would get his way. Funny thing is that, the smile and Gus' behavior sorta made her realize how much she missed Stitch. Stitch was able to make a big grin that could melt many heart and his eyes would always sparkle when he looked at her.

_'At least we're almost friends, I guess,'_ she thought.

"Lilo! We need to hurry or we'll miss the movie!" Gus speaks as he takes Lilo out of her thought.

"Fine, let's go then, Mr. Impatient," Lilo spoke as she went to Nani and she gives Lilo the money. She walks back with Gus and both leave the house, once they were a few steps away from the house. Lilo stops in front of Gus, leaning forward until her breath tickled against Gus' eat. "But don't expect any kissing or cuddling when the lights go out."

Gus jaw dropped as he glares at Lilo and lightly stomp the ground, gaining a pretend squeal of fright from Lilo as they leave. Nani looks out the window and sighs, "Young love...Truly can be confusing. Yet, it also has its own thrills and fun."

She laughs as she relaxes on the couch while Jumba was experimenting and Pleakley was reading his fashion magazines.

_Back to Stitch..._

"Stitch, what are you doing?" Reuben asks as he enters Stitch's bedroom to find ripped pieces of pictures and papers everywhere.

"Meega make Lilo collage," Stitch spoke happily as he shows it to Reuben.

"Wow...Nice," Reuben speaks as he nods at the piece of art.

It was a star-shaped containing all the pictures with Stitch and Lilo; even the one when Lilo was attacking Mertle was there.

Reuben laughs and speaks, "I remembered Lilo told me the story of that day."

"Ih, funny day." Stitch comments.

"Stitch, do you wanna go out?" Reuben asks Stitch, but he nods his head no.

"Naga, meega want stay hagata. Meega tired," Stitch yawns and Reuben shrugs his shoulders.

"Okay, just don't eat all of my sandwiches!" he adds, "I made them for my next meal in like an hour or so."

"Aloha," Reuben finishes as he waves goodbye and Stitch returns it.

Stitch then goes to the living room and puts on the TV, ready to watch something to help him sleep.

_At the theaters..._

Lilo and Gus were happy just watching a movie, it just seem like a normal thing; however, Lilo shifted her gaze and during in the middle of the movie spotted a man. The only reason she was still looking was at the fact, he was dressed from head to toe in black and you couldn't see his face that well. It actually scared Lilo a little, but she quickly look back to the movie. Hoping the guy wasn't looking at her while she wasn't paying attention. Gus was too engrossed into the movie to notice the freakish occurrence and Lilo didn't want to tell Gus on the account of she couldn't really prove that guy was a stalker or something else. It was just pure gut instinct.

When the movie was over and both Gus and Lilo left room, Lilo left relief leaving the theater.

"That movie was ah-mazingggg!" Gus singsonged as he left the theater with Lilo.

Lilo smiled, "It sure was."

Gus looks back to his watch, "I think it is time I take you back home."

"Why thank you," she laughs as the two began to walk home.

_Meanwhile..._

Stitch was asleep on the couch, but he kept tossing and turning. He eventually woke up and sit up because his mind was too busy thinking to actually help him get any sleep.

He walks to the door, ready to take a stroll but he could see a dark figure directly opposite the

door.

"Who isa there?" Stitch growls as he brings out his second set of hands, spikes and antennae.

"Chill down. It's only me!" Reuben states as he waves his hands in front of his face.

Stitch reverts back to his normal form, "Soka."

"Well...I guess that's what happens when you eat a ton of coffee," Reuben jokes.

"With coconut cake!" Stitch adds and both laugh.

They go back inside and Reuben asks, "Are you going to give Lilo the gift?"

"Ih!" Stitch exclaims elatedly.

"When?" Reuben questions.

"Tonight!" Stitch states as he jumps up and down.

"Are you sure? I mean... She might be asleep?" Reuben comments.

"Naga, meega nota Lilo well. She naga sleep." Stitch smiles as he runs back to his room and takes his gift.

Before Reuben could say anything, Stitch was already gone and out of the door.

Reuben just shakes his head and laughs as he closes the door. He already knew what was going to happen.

_Lilo's place..._

Lilo was sitting in the kitchen, being thankful that she was home for once. This was getting to much for her.

"This is way too much to deal right now. My mind is just making me jumpy, that's it." she states as she massages her head.

_Booom!_

After that, the house shook and then the lights started to go on and off.

Lilo silently counted to herself, "Three...two...one..."

"JUMBA!" Nani shrieks loudly as Lilo can hear Nani running downstairs and behind her was Pleakley.

They both went out the backdoor and Lilo could tell Jumba was going to get it. She turns around and sees that the door was left open; she jumps off her seat and goes to the door. Instantly, the hairs on her neck rose. She could see an outline of a dark figure, this was getting too freaky. She just stood there as the figure only moves forward, the sound of the figure's footsteps echoing in her ears. She could see the figure speeding up and her heart began to pound erratically, the footsteps were becoming louder and louder as it got closer and closer. Her heart was beating a million miles per second; her breath got hitched in her throat, her body stiffen. She closes her eyes and forces herself to close the door; she puts her back against the door and slides down. Taking deep breaths to help her calm down.

"Lilo, calm down. It was just your imagination," she tries to reassure herself.

_Crash!_

Lilo screams as she heard something crash into the door and then a loud thud, she slowly stands up and opens the door a crack to see what was outside. She scans the right, the left and finally down. She opens the door and sees Stitch on the floor rubbing his head, "Ogata!"

"Stitch!" Lilo calls and Stitch immediately looks up to her.

"Hi, Lilo," he speaks softly.

"You almost gave me a heart-attack. Why didn't you call or go to the front door?" Lilo comments.

Stitch just shrugs and Lilo lightly laughs, typical Stitch.

"So why are you here?" she asks Stitch as he stands.

He takes off the little backpack he had, opens it and takes out a rolled piece of paper. Lilo was looking at the thing as Stitch puts back the backpack.

"This isa for youga, Lilo." Stitch states as he hands her the gift.

Lilo takes the gift and unrolls it, see looks at it and a big smile is on her face.

"Thanks Stitch," she confesses as she looks back at the memories.

"Look here. This was the first picture on us," Lilo speaks as she points to a picture. It was one with Stitch and herself a few weeks after the whole thing with Stitch being an alien. They were playing on the sand.

"Ih, meega like it." Stitch admits.

"That isa why picture isa in middle. Isa first moment meega felt happy," he adds.

"Stitch..." Lilo says as she looks to Stitch.

"Youga isa first face meega saw, the first face that was warm and welcoming and it left place in meega heart. Meega naga ever forget. Meega isa misa soka about behavior. We be achi-babas soon?" he finishes.

"Oh...Stitch. I'm sorry too. Yes, we can be friends again," she replies as she hugs Stitch.

They break the hug and Stitch asks, "Meega come in?"

"Sure...This is your home after all," Lilo retorts with a smile.

Both walk inside the house, now that they were back to being friends again.

They continued laughing; it even increased when Jumba, Pleakley and Nani brought the argument into the house. It just felt like everything was the way it should be.


	17. Time to Act

Hello there fellow fanfictioners and readers. Well, 1) I'm not dead as you can plainly see. 2) My mind has been switching from story to story and that is why I haven't typed much.

Now, I made one little mistake with this story. I made duplicates of chapters 17-19, so I'm going to add to the copies to the end of the story as alternative versions. Read and review! Deathmetal180 out!

* * *

Ch. 17 Time to Act

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Stitch was up already, looking at Lilo with a contented smile. He knew that maybe, just maybe…they might be able to be more than friends. After all, love is something grand. Throughout every bad thing that may happen, there is still one shred of hope out there. Sure, it might be impossible and it could be a bit unconventional. Some may even say it is a touch insane or a tad complicated. Whatever the reason is, what Stitch was feeling now is there. No matter what anyone said, it's _real_, and that's all that matters to him. Why? Love doesn't have to make sense, it just has to be. He knew that fact from Lilo, how love is infinite. Love can never have a shortage, nor can it be contained. That it exists in the deepest reaches, the deepest abyss of the heart, and grows gradually until it blooms consuming the entire person. It just proves that love can be found within anybody, even if they feel like they are unable to be loved, or love another.

He was just happy that Lilo's love saved him; twice. He left the room and climb down the shaft. He jumps onto the floor and goes into the kitchen. He opens the fridge door and looks around before taking some food and stuffing it in his face. He closes the door and decides to just relax outside, today was a nice day after all. He goes outside and sits on the porch, kicking his feet as he watches the clouds roll by and the morning sun's ray raining on him with their warmth.

Nothing could go wrong today, nothing.

"Hey Stitch," a voice calls out.

Stitch already knew whose voice it was. _'Day isa ruined.'_

He turns around and sees a boy, wearing black skinny jeans and a red graphic tee, smiling smugly at him, "How have you been doing?"

Stitch growls hotly, "Gaba youga hagata!"

"I'm just waiting for Lilo, so all of us could have fun today," Gus explains.

Stitch stands up and walks to the boy as he threatens, "Youga listen, youga naga hurt her. She isa best thing in world."

"I know, I know," Gus speaks as he waves his hand dismissively which angers Stitch even more so.

"Hey…At least I trust in her own abilities, you didn't. So just shut up and we both can have a good day," he spoke rudely.

Stitch grumbles a few curses before he admits, "Okie-taka."

He crosses his arms over his chest in an anger manner as both of them went inside. They both just sat quietly in the living room, glaring at one another or making faces. As soon as Lilo woke up, they were laughing and playing around as if they have been friends for a long time.

"What's up?" Lilo asks shocked by what she sees as she rubs her eyes.

"Oh…you know, just having fun. Right Stitch?" Gus asks with a smile.

"Ih," Stitch states happily.

"Okay…So what are the plans for today?" she requests as she looks to Gus.

"Well, I heard that there'll be a firework show tonight!" Gus exclaims while both Lilo and Stitch 'ooh' at the idea.

He adds with a shrug, "I know."

"So we can all go, but…I might need to leave early before the show. Do you think the two of you will be okay after I'm gone?" he asks.

"We manage," Stitch comments while Lilo was looking at the two of them. She thought this was an alternate reality or something.

She speaks as her focus comes back, "We'll be okay."

"Good. Why not we stay here and just hang out," Gus spoke and the other two nod in agreement.

_Hours later…_

"It's getting kinda dark outside. I think now is probably a good time to leave," Gus speaks as he watches the window.

"Really, you need to go now?" Lilo asks after turning the TV off.

"Yeah, family thing I've to do. You understand?" Gus comments.

"You don't even know how much I can relate to that," she replies as both she and Stitch laugh.

Gus stands up and walks to the door with Lilo and Stitch behind him, he opens the door and walks out. He turns around and waves at them both before leaving again.

When he was out of sight, Lilo closed the door and turns her attention at Stitch.

"Stitch, what is going on?" she asks as she eyed Stitch caring going up and down.

"Gaba?" Stitch replied.

"Why were you and Gus buddy-buddy all of a sudden?" Lilo gets straight to the point.

"Meega give Gus another chance," Stitch states and Lilo smiles.

"Fireworks!" Stitch exclaims as he grabs Lilo and they both run outside. Lilo goes on Stitch's back and then he climbs up onto the roof. Both lay on the roof, waiting for the show.

Soon the fireworks began to light up the night. Lilo's face lit up with each firework as it explodes in the night sky. Colors of red, green, yellow, blue, etc. raining down the island; some even flashed over her features. Stitch couldn't keep his eyes on the fireworks, as Lilo captured his attention without doing anything. They didn't talk about what happened in the house, but they were okay. He just relaxed and enjoyed the show with Lilo.

"Hey Stitch?" Lilo asks as the show started to reach its finale.

"Ih?" Stitch asks as he shifts his body to look at Lilo.

"Have you…I don't know…Have you felt something weird?" she asks.

Stitch lies back down and states quickly, "Ih."

"Besides, Gus." Lilo adds as she starts to get closer to Stitch.

"Ih," Stitch spoke once more.

"Like what?" she asks as she lays her head on his furry shoulder. She grabs Stitch's arms and gives it a slight squeeze, trying to enjoy the moment.

"Meega naga sure. Isa like…a chill running through body," Stitch explains.

He looks towards Lilo, "Why youga ask?"

"Just wanted to know, that's all." Lilo replied.

She felt good that she wasn't the only one feeling that way; it helped her feel normal that Stitch knew how she felt.

"Stitch, thanks." She adds softly as sleep took her away as she was using Stitch's arm as a pillow.

Stitch was too far behind her, falling asleep on Lilo's head and having her close made him feel so warm inside that he couldn't fight the urge anymore as his eyes droop.

_Meanwhile..._

A figure looks at them and softly whispers into a device, "Yes sir... Everything went smoothly, they brought it all...I know. Child's play sir, like you said."

The figure gives a dark smile as he hung up the device and disappears into the night.

"Awh, if only they knew what was coming..." he stated to himself as he releases an evil chuckle.

_Hours Later…_

Stitch wakes up and looks down to see Lilo sleeping, he carries her bridal style and jumps to the ground. He slowly walks her into the house, making sure not to disturb her sleep and he is inside the house; he closes the door and climbs the shaft up using his second set of arms.

Once he is up there, he settles Lilo into her bed and quickly gives her a goodnight kiss on the cheek before going back down the shaft.

"Meega misa hungry," Stitch states as he leaves the shaft.

However, before he could go to the kitchen and get food. The air around him dramatically changed. A sudden chill had descended him as his body shivers; he reacted to the cool air. His heart was pumping and this time, he knew that someone was close by. Too close. He runs out of the house and into the jungle, as he follows his gut feeling. After running through the night, he stops and looks around frantically.

He shouts loudly into the night, "Whoever youga isa, leave her alone! She isa misa precious to Stitch! Meega defend her until last and dying breath! Meega will protect the one Stitch love!"

He decided it was time to check on this 'Gus' character after their little act to make today good for Lilo. He wanted to know more about him. So he goes back to his house and looks inside, there was no sign of anyone in the place. In fact, it didn't even look like a house.

"Meega naga get it. This isa where Gus lives. But naga sign of anyone, why?" Stitch softly asks as he walks around the place.

He sniffs the place and speaks, "Naga scent either. Something isa up."

He goes back to the house and for sure, there was no one inside. He even switches his vision to infra-red to see, but there was no one.

He will go back home and come here again with Lilo, maybe this will be the edge he needed to win Lilo back once and for all. Then he thought of something else, he smile as he rubs his hands.

Stitch runs back to Lilo's house and rummages through the place until he found his desired item.

"A-ha!" Stitch exclaims quietly as he picks up Lilo's camera and hugs it close to his chest.

He runs back to the suspicious house and takes pictures, a ton of pictures of the establishment. He started to get tired and yawn as he looks back at the pictures to make sure he had enough proof. He smiles as runs back to the house. He finally has something to show to Lilo, proof that there was something odd about Gus. He chuckles to himself for his little victory. When he reaches the house, he decides that it is better to sleep first because it was still too early for Lilo to wake up.

He goes straight to bed and sleeps the night away.

_Morning..._

Stitch woke up and turns to find Lilo sleeping on top of his chest, he watches her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy. Stitch went down to gently kissed Lilo's forehead causing her to stir until she woke up. Her eyes slowly flutter open as she adjusts to the bright morning light.

She looks up at Stitch and smiles, "Good morning Stitch."

She pushes herself off him and stretches; she looks back to Stitch and kisses his cheek.

"Good morning Lilo," Stitch smiles," Did youga sleep well?"

"Yeah. Of course I did," she speaks as she rubs her eyes.

"I slept with you," she adds.

Stitch blushes as she continues, "Not to mention you make a lovely pillow."

Stitch chuckles as he sits up and stretches as well.

"So... Stitch do you have any idea of what should we do today?" Lilo asks.

"Well...we can look at other islands," Stitch replies. He wanted to wait for the right moment to show Lilo those pictures and prove the Gus is a fraud.

"Okay," she spoke happily.

They both get ready for the amazing field trip Stitch has made for them.

_Few minutes later..._

"I can't believe this!" Lilo states angrily as she enters in the house.

"Naga meega fault! Meega naga nota ship need fuel!" Stitch protests.

"Okay. I guess I can't get mad at you for that," she comments.

She looks at her phone and she takes it out, she opens it and it seems she has three missed calls by Angel.

"Um...Stitch, I need to do something. I'll be back later," Lilo states as see puts her phone away.

"Lilo wait! Stitch wanna show you-" he didn't even finish as Lilo already left the house.

"Choota," he mutters to himself.

_Meanwhile..._

Angel was miserable. Actually, beyond that, she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. It has been over a week since Stitch found out and she still felt horrible. How her naivetè her actions were; how gauche and stupid she acted. Now...she'd lost the love of her life. She hadn't been singing, she hasn't even spoken over the time. That's how bad she feels. She wished so hard that she could go back through time and stop it. Stop that one mistake she made. This kind of regret was awful. It was killing her. She could remember that night so well, how Stitch looked. It made her spine shrivel and her insides were icy. She hated the look on Stitch's face that night, hated seeing it and being reminded every so often. She could remember how he had sad eyes, his face devoid of any other thought than the memory of what she had done to him. He looked so lifeless. She's lost weight and, she is impossibly pale. Her fur is a mess, and it hurts just looking at herself in a mirror. That's how bad her life has been affected since the fight. She was so down, that her room was a complete disaster every time Pleakley cleaned it.

She sighs sadly, "Another day, gone. Meega alone again."

_Knock! Knock!_

She slowly goes to the front door and her eyes widen to see Lilo there.

"Sorry. Sorry, Angel. I ran as fast as I could to get here. What seems to be the problem?" she speaks as she breathes at the same time.

Angel was flabbergasted; before she knew it her knees felt weak, feeling like jelly. Then too much pressure came into her system and she ends up fainting.

"Angel!" Lilo exclaims as she goes down onto the floor and helps her to the bed.

_Few Minutes Later..._

Angel opens her eyes, her vision was still blurry. All she could see were the light and three figures. As her focus comes back, she notices that they were actually all Lilo.

"Hey, you're up. That's good. I thought you'd never wake up," Lilo speaks happily as she nods with a smile.

Angel shoots up gasping as she looks around the room and sees she was on the bed.

"Gaba happen hagata?" she asks.

"Well...You sorta fainted," Lilo answers.

"Oh...How long?" Angel questions.

"About give or take...15 minutes," she adds.

This time Lilo asks, "Why did you faint?"

Angel confesses, "Meega naga take good care of Angel."

"When was the last time you ate?" Lilo asks worriedly.

"Naga sure…" Angel states honestly, her voice hoarse.

"Meega been crying ever since bad fight with boo-with Stitch," she speaks.

"You two fought?" this surprised Lilo because she didn't know they had a fight.

"Ih. Stitch came hagata one night and asked meega if meega cheated and meega told truth. He said we isa over and then left," she explains.

"Oh…Angel, I'm so _so so so so _sorry. I didn't mean for it to slip," Lilo states honestly.

"Meega nota, Stitch told meega about youga fight," Angel told Lilo.

"Come on. You need to eat something," Lilo speaks as Angel just stared at her feet.

Lilo sighs sadly, "Angel."

Angel looks at her momentarily as she continues softly, "You know that he really does love you."

Her gaze goes back to her feet as she speaks, "Meega nota"

She adds, "But naga same as before. Meega naga blame Stitch."

Soon she begins to cry again, Lilo climbs up onto the bed and cradles her against her chest.

Once she calmed down enough, Angel was able to get off the bed. She looks at Lilo with sad eyes and meekly asks, "Youga nota gaba isa funny?"

"What?" Lilo retorts questioningly.

"Meega naga figure out how it happened," she states.

"Wait…You don't remember how you did it? How you cheated?" Lilo asks.

"Ih, meega heard it from other people; however, meega naga remember," Angel answers.

"Well…was there anything unusual about that night?" Lilo probes Angel's memory.

"Naga. Meega got food and water after performance like other concert performances," she comments.

Lilo had a thought but was worried to announce it, in fear it would further upset Angel than she is already.

'Maybe someone slipped a drug or something or drugged her after the concert. Anything could've happened. All I can do now is to let Angel and Stitch make up, so at least Angel won't be so sad anymore. She didn't deserve to feel like this.'

Lilo quickly puts that thought aside and asks Angel, in an attempt to help her, "Wanna eat something now?"

"Ih. Meega really hungry," Angel speaks softly with a small smile.

They leave the room and went off to Lilo's place; Stitch was gone by the time they came home.

"Lilo, that isa amazing, takka so much." Angel smiles at Lilo.

"It's nothing, that big. I don't like the thought of my friends being down," Lilo states with a smile.

"Mmm. That's weird, Stitch was here last time I saw him," Lilo explains.

"Isa good thing he naga hagata. Meega naga in mood see him, he maybe never wanna see Angel again," Angel speaks sadly as she looks down to the floor.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Stitch has forgiven you by now," Lilo speaks hoping it was true.

"Why not stay the night? That way tomorrow, you and Stitch could makeup," Lilo adds.

Angel ponders on the idea and speaks with a head nod, "Ih."

They go to the kitchen and eat some food Nani made as they wait for Stitch.

_Meanwhile…_

Stitch was back at Gus' place and this time brought a video camera, he goes to the place and once again it was empty. He presses record and walks around the place before stopping as he feels he has enough evidence to prove Gus isn't who he said he was. He smiles as he runs back to the house at posthaste.

Once back at the house, he places the video camera right next to the other camera and walks into the kitchen. However, he sees two faces there, Lilo and Angel, both staring at him as they were eating some Pineapple Chicken.

"Hi Stitch," Lilo speaks meekly.

"Hi," Angel adds very softly.

Stitch stood there with his mouth hung wide open and bugged eye.

_'Choota. Meega nota it isa bad feeling hagata.'_


	18. To Close Friends

Hey guys. Here's another chapter for this one. Read and review. Thanks.

* * *

Ch. 18 To Close Friends

**Norm. P.O.V.**

"Well... This is awkward," Lilo spoke as she breaks the weird silence in the kitchen.

Stitch couldn't help but glare at Angel, confused and then back to Lilo.

"Stitch? Stitch, are you okay?" Lilo asks.

"Why she hagata?" he asks shocked.

Angel flinches from the question and Lilo rolls her eyes. "Excuse me for a moment Angel."

She stands up and pulls Stitch to Jumba and Pleakley's room as Lilo made sure to be out of earshot, thanks to Jumba making the room soundproof. Once they were there, Lilo turns to Stitch "Okay, what's the deal, why are you like that?"

"Gaba?"

"Why did you say it like that? Are you trying to hurt Angel or her feelings?" Lilo questions him.

"Ih, like how Angel hurt Stitch."

"Stitch... You can't keep doing that!"

"Why youga defend her?" Stitch ponders the question as Lilo crosses her arms.

"Because we're friends, that's why. Just please, talk to her."

"Naga!"

"It's been weeks since you two broke up, Stitch, and you need to move on. I want my best friends back together and happy."

"She hurt meega, Lilo. Why youga refuse see she broke my heart when she said that."

Lilo nodded understandingly "I know, but it has to stop."

"Naga," Stitch said and with that he left the room.

Lilo chases after him only to see Angel glaring at her, "What? Why are you mad at me for? I was defending you."

"Angel want boo- … Um, Stitch mad. He mad at meega means he acknowledges meega. That meega exists to him. Meega like that," Angel said. '_Meega naga want Stitch forget meega.'_

Lilo folds her arms as she shakes her head. "But, Angel you did nothing wrong and you deserve his attention and friendship, not to be ignored like that," she said. After that she looks up to Angel and sees her chewing on her lip in deep thought.

"Angel... Do you want Stitch to be angry at you? Do you want him to constantly avoid you and ignore you?" Lilo asks Angel.

She shrugs, "Meega naga want be ignored, Lilo."

Lilo sighs as she pinches the bridge of her nose "Angel, he won't learn if you act like you're okay with being excluded. Acting like you're okay with it is admitting you were wrong, and you weren't wrong. He won't figure out if you act like everything's cool" She told Angel. "Please Angel; don't let him mess everything up because of a grudge."

"But... Gaba if he naga talk with meega?" she asks.

"I think I've something," Lilo smile as she goes to Angel's ear and whispers the plan with Angel nodding in agreement. "Ooh, meega like plan!"

_Few Minutes Later..._

Stitch was following what the piece of paper said.

"Stitch isa naga like this present, not at all," Stitch lowly mutters as he follows the directions.

Soon he reaches his destination and has a puzzling look on his face. "Gaba?"

"Surprise!" Lilo speaks happily.

"Well… This isa interesting surprise," Stitch laughs as he looks at Lilo.

"You, you like it?" Lilo speaks and walks over to the little dinner with Stitch behind her.

"Ih. Meega do like it," Stitch said elatedly and Lilo chuckles at him. "But, why many seats?"

"I want all of our closest friends to come here; so we can mend any _broken _relationships," she states as she was looking at Stitch.

"Come out guys!" Lilo hollers and soon Stitch sees Angel, Reuben, and Sparky.

"A nice dinner for us," she smiles.

They all gather the small round table where Reuben was passing out his homemade panini to everyone. Soon everyone gradually was talking and the tension was very, very small; except, Stitch was still unhappy.

Lilo sees this and grabs his paw, takes him away from the others. Once they were out is when she whispers loudly, "What is your problem?! Why can't you forgive Angel?!"

"Meega believe she naga deserve it," Stitch states as he crosses his arms.

"You can't live with hating her?" Lilo pointed out.

"Not until she apologizes," Stitch states.

"How could she apologize? You just avoided her twice in one day! You can't keep doing that," Lilo explains.

"Yeah… But she hurt Stitch misa bad," Stitch retorts.

"Yeah, but you're hurting her even more." Lilo remarked.

"Really?" Stitch asks quietly.

"Yes, you are. She is really, really hurt by everything. Just please be friends, at least do that for her." Lilo begs Stitch.

Stitch looks to Lilo and sighs, "Okie-taka, meega be good achi-baba."

They both come back out and rejoin with the others, Lilo glances to Angel and Stitch and sees them talking. It took some time, but soon enough they were smiling and laughing.

Lilo stands up and everyone looks to her as she proclaims, "Let's make a toast."

"Gaba?" Most of the cousins replied.

"I mean, let's make some good wishes for the future" restated Lilo.

"To us," Lilo said as she raised her water bottle.

"May we find love," Stitch adds quickly glancing to Lilo.

"May we stay friends, "Angel spoke as she looks to Stitch.

"May we have many good things to come," Reuben continues.

"May we naga lose each other," Sparky said.

"May we find a way to stay together forever," Lilo finished.

"Cheers!" everyone exclaims as they dug into their food.

After that, it was getting late and Reuben and Sparky waved goodbye to Lilo, Stitch and Angel. Those three were having a good time talking and laughing about everything.

"Well that was…interesting." Lilo laughed.

"Ih, who nota Reuben cook panini." Stitch said as he offers his arm to Angel who promptly took it.

"Ih, but isa good dinner," Angel chuckles as Lilo weaves her arm around Stitch's other arm.

"So, what did you think of tonight?" Lilo asks with a smile.

"Isa nice dinner, us being under stars," Stitch said.

"Thanks, but Angel was the old who thought of having it outside. You should really thank her," Lilo commented.

Stitch turns to Angel and smiles, "Takka, Angel."

"Naga problem Stitch, meega just happy we talk again," stated Angel.

"Ih, sounds nice," Stitch agrees.

He adds, "Meega soka Angel... Meega misa soka, Stitch was hard-headed and wrong and ika patooti and...And more, but meega really soka. Itchibawa naga hate me."

Angel smiles, "Meega can never hate youga, meega loves youga too much."

Stitch smiles and looks to Lilo who was also smiling at the two of them. Angel broke from the other two and went to her room in the Bed-And-Not-Breakfast. Lilo and Stitch went back to the house as quietly as they could because it was really late. They decide to go to the living room and watch TV since both feel energized.

_Morning..._

A car alarm screeches in the distance as the sun slowly began to rise to introduce the next day. But, the ugly noise woke Stitch up from his deep sleep. Blinking a couple of times, he realized that he was not in his bed, but rather laying on the couch in the living room. The memories of the night before flooded back to him and he couldn't help but smile. Stitch looks down and sees that Lilo was lying on top of him. Her hands were clenched with Stitch's fur in them and her face was buried deep in his chest.

Absentmindedly, Stitch reaches down and started stroking the long raven black hair girl and sighs. He sees Lilo giving a smile. He couldn't believe that this girl, this human girl is his world. He couldn't believe that this is what true happiness felt when it comes to love. He couldn't believe that he had found someone so special. Every time he sees Lilo, his heart began to beat faster, his paws started to sweat, and his gut filled with butterflies. He couldn't help but smile every time he looked into Lilo's beautiful eyes and he smiled even brighter when he knew that Lilo was smiling because of him too. He had never felt love like this before, and if it felt anything like this, then he never wanted that feeling to go away. He knew he just had to wait before Lilo would see him like how she did when he returned.

Lilo slowly flutters her eyes and smiles, "Morning Stitch."

"Morning Lilo, youga dream good?" he asks.

"Yeah... It was," she answers.

She quickly sits up and stretches as she speaks, "You? Did you have a good dream too?"

"Ih, meega did," he replies as he watches Lilo.

He questions, "Youga see Gus?"

"Stitch... I know I said I was going to spend time with you, but I can't blow off Gus either. I swear, later we'll hang out," she promises.

"Okie-taka," Stitch smiles as he stands from the couch. "Meega help Jumba then, bye."

"Bye," Lilo speaks as she waves to Stitch.

_Few minutes later..._

Lilo was just sitting on a log, waiting for Gus to come. As she waited, her mind drifted to the past where she was thinking back to the dinner and how good she felt being by Stitch in that moment. It wasn't romantic, but... Lilo still found it to be, the gesture was lovely. In fact, she started to cry from it. She didn't know why, she thought for sure her romantic feelings for Stitch were dead and gone. "Lilo?" A voice calls out to her and she turns to the voice and nods.

"Huh?" she asks.

"Lilo, what's wrong?"

Gus asks as he reaches up to tenderly wipe the tears away from Lilo's cheeks. When he finished, he kept his hand gently cradled against the smaller girl's cheek, and they found themselves just staring into each others eyes. Without even thinking, Lilo leans in and presses her lips softly against Gus'. When she realized what she was doing, it was too late to stop; things were already set in motion. She was surprised when Gus didn't budge; however, he gradually responded. Their lips moved slowly and gently together. That is….until Lilo pulled away unexpectedly.

"What?" Lilo lowly asks and Gus has a puzzled expression on his face. Gus was about to go in to kiss her, but she turns again.

"Wait." She gasped, "W-we can't do this. It's wrong."

Before Gus could say anything, Lilo got up and was running; she needed to think. Gus quickly scrambled to his feet and went after her.

"Lilo, wait." he said as he grabbed her wrist and turned her around to press her back against the a tree. He instantly loosened his grip a little when he saw the look on Lilo's face. The raven-haired girl actually looked scared, confused and that was the last thing Gus wanted her to feel right now.

"Please don't just run away. Just take a second and think. Then, tell me what's on your mind," he calmly speaks.

"It's this... All of this, seems... I don't know anymore," she speaks as she tries to explain what was going through her mind.

"Well, let's go back to the beginning then to when we first met. Or when we had our first kiss," Gus speaks, "Remember that feeling?"

"Yes, I do," Lilo answers.

"Okay. How does it feel? Us standing here like this….me touching you…" he reaches up to lightly slide his hand down Lilo's cheek, "…..the way I kissed you. How does all that feel?"

"It feels….weird." Lilo whispered.

"That's because it is love and it is confusing, scary, weird; etc. But, you know I love you." he said. Lilo was silent for several seconds. She looked surprised and confused and depressed all at the same time. Gus wished so badly that he could know what was going on in her head.

"What's wrong?" Gus finally asks impatiently.

"I...I don't know," Lilo finally speaks.

"Um... I-I need to get going. Nani needs me for something," she makes an excuse.

"Lilo... What has gotten into you?" Gus asks. "It's like... You don't like me anymore."

"I'm sorry, I-I just feel really weird right now. I know, I said that before and you must hate me," Lilo said.

"Lilo, I could never hate you….I love you so much." he said softly, inching closer to her. A small smile tugged at Lilo's lips, and she didn't hesitate to pull Gus in for a loving kiss. As soon as their lips connected, Lilo noticed that feeling again. The feeling of something not right. Her heart did flutter lightly and it was amazing, but it still felt like something was missing. Their lips made a faint click as they parted the kiss, their faces just inches apart. Gus asks, "Lilo... What's really are your mind?"

"I'll tell you later. Okay, sorry for ditching you. I...I'll call you," Lilo speaks as she ducks under Gus's arms and runs back to the house.

_'What is going on here? Why do I feel so unsure with Gus?'_ She runs back to her house and hollers, "NANI! NANI! NANI! NANI! NANI, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING!"

"NANI!" she yells loudly.

"What!" Nani calls back as she exits the kitchen, "What is it?"

"I need to know what do you think love is?" Lilo asks as she heaves.

"Well... Love is different for many people," Nani started, "It makes you... Afraid when you're in love, afraid to talk to that person about it. It makes you nervous to the core, you feel really sick around them because your stomach does back flips and filling it with butterflies. Your head spins and you feel really warm inside. Love... Love makes you feel hurt inside, like when your chest tightens when you cry when they leave. Also, makes you happy; especially, if you make the person you love smile. You feel happy they're happy. When you kiss, you feel like you're in heaven."

"Ohh..." Lilo said, "That's it?"

"Like I said, different people see love differently," Nani said. "Why are you curious about it?"

"Just curious, that's all." Lilo said as she leaves to the front door.

_Minutes passed..._

She was sprawled out on the tree house trying to pick it apart, her eyebrows furrowed and a thoughtful pout on her face. '_What could be missing from the kiss? From this? Sparks? No, there were plenty of those, just not as many. I could still feel my lips tingling a good ten minutes after we were done kissing. Excitement? Nope, not even close to missing; however, seems to be less than before. Sweetness? Nah, it had that, too; even though that too felt low this time. What could it be?'_

"You know if you keep making that face, it's gonna stay like that permanently," A voice teases playfully.

"Huh?" Lilo sits up and sees Reuben there with a big small.

"Will not," Lilo states as she sticks out her tongue to Reuben.

He chuckles, "Yeah, it will."

"No it won't." she replied half-heartedly, studying Reuben quizzically, tilting her head back and forth, like staring at Reuben would help give her the answers she was looking for.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Reuben asked as he slowly backs away from Lilo.

"I'm trying to figure something out." Lilo replied, moving towards Reuben.

"What are you trying to figure out?" he asks as he looks around.

After chasing him around, Lilo had him in a corner and he blinks rapidly. "Isn't weird how hot today is?"

"Yeah, fascinating," Lilo replied, waving her hand dismissively, "Now be quiet, I need you to help me with something?"

"What?" he asks.

"I'm just going to give you a quick kiss," Lilo stated plainly.

"What?!" Reuben exclaims loudly.

"I gotta kiss you," she states.

"What? Why? I can't do that! Can't you try it with Gus later-mmph?"

Lilo catches Reuben in a hard kiss.

She pulls back and Reuben asks, "Seriously... What was that for?"

"I wanted to test something out, thanks for helping me check something." She smiles as she leaves.

"Earth girls... Never going to understand them never will. Never at all," he said as he shook his head.

_Gus's place..._

Gus was eating a chocolate pudding until he heard the doorbell rang and grumbles as he walks over to it.

"What! ...Oh, hi Lilo-mmph?" Gus said as his spoon sticking from his mouth and Lilo kissing him. He drops his pudding cup on the floor as she pulls him out. He tasted like chocolate pudding, and he smelled like ocean, but she needed to know something_._

_'What was missing? What could possibly be missing?'_

"Whoa, let's tone it down, lovebirds." A voice said with a chuckle, Gus pulling away with a hot flush was trying to catch his breath.

"David! It's nothing like that!" Lilo squeals.

"Are you sure? It looked like you were trying to eat him," he laughs.

"Oh be quiet, David. It's not like you and Nani don't kiss in public places," Lilo shoots back with a smile.

"Yeah, but like I said we don't try to eat the other up," he adds.

"Why are you here anyway?" Lilo asks.

"Helping Mrs. Hasagawa by driving to pick up her latest shipment of fruits and whatnot," he states as he lifts the box.

He adds, "Now... Lovebirds, try not to be cannibals. I'm swear his mother wouldn't be happy like I know Nani wouldn't be happy."

He walks back to his van and shouts, "Bye Lilo and tell Nani I said hi!"

Lilo was standing stiffly in the middle of the road, thinking over what David had said.

_'Lovebirds.'_

A chill went down her spine. Love. _Love._ How did she not see it before? That's what was missing!

_'...Love...with...'_

"I gotta go," Lilo chokes out, rushing out to the forest. Gus looked with a raised eyebrow in confusion and then shrugs.

Lilo had dashed back to her room and was on her bed; she was currently holding Scrump close to her as her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her knees.

"How could I've missed it? How could I have not seen it?" she mutters. She sits up and looks at Scrump and speaks, "Love... That was missing, but why so sudden. Was it because of me? Did I love Gus? Like, true love?"

She was going back to what Nani had said about love: Butterflies. Fear. Kissing all the time.

But now the word 'love' sent her head dizzying around. It sent cold shivers of fear up and down her spine. '_What if this wasn't love, but just...puppy love?'_

"But... If it was puppy love, I should still feel love. But, I feel nothing for him; none of those things. It's like gone, it vanished," Lilo whispers as she turns Scrump around.

"I know people say you fall in and out of love fast, but never this fast. Something is going on here and I need to know what. I don't even remembered why I was in love with him in the first place," Lilo stated.

"I know I didn't use him to get back at Stitch because that isn't me, but... What then?" she ponders as she looks to Scrump.

She pulls Scrump closer to her head and nods, like agreeing Scrump had said something.

"You're right; I need to see Gus about this. I need to see it once and for all," she speaks as she places Scrump on her bed.

As Lilo reaches the front door, she stops and sees Gus there. "Oh... I was worried and wanted to check on you."

Lilo said nicely, "Oh, thanks for checking in."

"Can I come in?" he asks hopefully.

Lilo answers slightly happily, "Of course, come in."

She sidesteps and Gus enters, they both go over to the couch.

"So..." Gus started.

"So?" Lilo copied.

_After a few seconds of silence..._

"Well... We can probably go to the movies or something?"

"No," she said quietly, "Not now."

"Well... How about later then?" Gus asks her.

She was silent and Gus speaks with a laugh trying to lighten the mood, "Come on Lilo, you can't just leave me hanging."

Gus really looks at Lilo and sees she was serious about something.

"Okay... Mind telling me what is on your mind now?" Gus asks.

"I... I don't know how to say this?" she stated.

"Say what," Gus asks, "That you don't want to go to the movies tonight?"

"No, I mean...I..." Lilo swallowed again, standing up. She looks at Gus, who looked confused and worried and she didn't really want to do this. But, she had to.

"Gus...I...I don't think we...should do this," she gestured her finger between them, "anymore."

The look on Gus' face was enough to make her almost take it back.

"I...What?" Gus whispers, standing up, "I...L-Lilo, why? Wasn't...Wasn't everything going okay?" he asked meekly, and Lilo took a deep, steadying breath.

"Gus...It's...It's not you, it's me. I just...I can't do it anymore."

"...I...Okay." Gus mumbled. "I...I understand."

"Can we still be friends?" he asks.

"Of course... Why wouldn't we?" she speaks with a small smile.

They go back to the front door and Gus speaks, "Um... See you later, goodnight."

With that said, Gus walked on home and Lilo closes the door. She had her eyes shut as she was trying to think, to feel; however, there was still nothing.

She sighs, "I guessed, it was for the best."

She releases a few tears; not because she's hurting but because she hurt Gus, but she doesn't feel a thing. No sadness, no regret from doing it. She swiftly uses her arms to wipe away the few tears. She quickly walks over to a window and gazes the evening sky before her, how all the oranges and blues seem to make the sky like a portrait. She couldn't help but smile at the scenery before her; she was so lost in thought.

_Meanwhile..._

A figure hidden in the shadows spoke quietly into his communicator, "We need to move it pronto! Speed up the plan!"

The voice replies, "Yes sir... We've everything we needed. We just need the right moment to act."

The figure replied bitterly, "Don't you think I know that! Still don't know how it went so wrong, but whatever the case we need to speed up the process nonetheless."

"Sir... If we act too rash, they might be able to suspect and then connect the pieces leading back to us," the voice stated.

"Then what do you think we should do?" the figure asks impatiently.

"I think we should make sure they don't suspect a thing," the voice stated.

The figure smiles, "Ah... I know what you're talking about. Fine, we won't go onto the next phase until we make sure it is good to go."

The figure closes his device and glares at Lilo's house; to be more accurate, at Lilo. He speaks lowly, "Just wait... Lilo."

_Back to Lilo..._

Her eyes widen as she slowly looks around the room, "Hello?"

She noticed that something was different. A sudden chill had descended upon the room; the atmosphere changes dramatically making her skin react to the cool air.

She looks back to the window and then runs to Jumba's ship, hoping the feeling would go away.


	19. What We Only Think, Real or Imagination?

A/N: It is almost a year since I started this. Anyway, read away.

* * *

Ch. 19 What We Only Think, Real or Imagination?

As Lilo was running out the back door, she couldn't help but look behind her periodically. She didn't want someone to get the drop on her; even though she could defend herself.

"Jumba!" she calls loudly.

_During that moment..._

Stitch was carefully helping Jumba, after what had happened back in Okinawa; he didn't want a repeat of the explosion that glued their noses together or something.

He chuckles to himself about that and then Jumba, in his evil genius attire, asks, "What being so funny?"

"Meega remembered when we did this back with Yuna," Stitch answers with a big smile.

"Ah, yes. Took weeks for noses to separate," Jumba comments as he grabs his nose.

"Ih, but meega became better helper," Stitch grins widely to Jumba.

"That you did," Jumba muses happily.

Soon both hear someone calling them loudly, "Stitch! Jumba!"

"Lilo!" Stitch shouts and immediately runs out the door while Jumba screams, "Little Girl!"

He follows Stitch and both see her running towards them, Stitch goes up to her and Lilo hugs Stitch tightly.

"Gaba isa wrong Lilo?" Stitch asks.

"I-I felt like someone was looking at me from the window," she states as she closes her eyes.

"I know, I know I must sound crazy. But, I'm being serious about this. I felt like someone was literally looking at me from the window," she adds.

"Really?" Stitch asks.

"Yes, and it wasn't recent. I've felt like someone was there and I'm sorry for not telling you, Stitch. I just didn't know where to begin or where to start," she finishes.

"Youga too?" was all he could say.

"What do you mean, 'You too'?" Lilo asks as she breaks the hug and looks at Stitch.

Then it hits her as she states, "You too, you felt the same?"

"Ih, meega thought meega was too alert, but naga it. Isa like someone followed meega wherever meega went," Stitch comments honestly.

Jumba was lost as he interjects, "What are you two talking about?"

Both turn to Jumba and Lilo answers, "Someone is following us, but who and more importantly why?"

Lilo and Stitch told Jumba almost everything; except their feelings to one another. Also, Lilo didn't say a thing about the recent break-up. But, the moment they enter to the ship; it started going berserk by shooting lasers at Lilo. Stitch, Lilo and Jumba did their best to avoid the lasers, Stitch pulls Lilo and the machine followed them everywhere. However, this allowed Jumba to rush over to the control panel and shutdown the defense protocol.

Lilo asks fearfully, "What was that about?"

"I don't know," Jumba answers as he reads the data-log of the system. "Ah-ha! Finding it!"

"What then?" Lilo questions him as she looks around.

"Seeing like computer mistook Little Girl for something else?" Jumba states quizzically.

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute, back it up to the beginning. The machine thought I was something else?"

"Yup... Apparently as an enemy," Jumba stated, not looking at Lilo.

"But... I know that this is me," Lilo counters as she examines her body by touching and pinching herself.

Stitch sniffs Lilo and then speaks, "Ih, she right. This isa real Lilo."

"Maybe machine is breaking down," Jumba ponders as he scratches his head.

Lilo turns to Stitch and asks quite mad, "Why didn't you tell me you felt like someone was watching you?"

"But youga did same thing! Youga naga tell Stitch!" Stitch retorts just as angry as Lilo.

"I did it because I didn't know if I was going crazy or whatnot and I didn't want to worry you," Lilo said.

Stitch comments, "Meega felt same, isa why meega naga tell Lilo."

"Aw... Stitch," she says as she hugs him and he returns it.

"I'm sorry," Stitch said.

"For what?" Lilo asks as she breaks the hugs and look at him.

Stitch whispers, "Meega nota youga cried, meega smell it. Meega thought Stitch say sorry, Lilo feel better."

Lilo lightly chuckles, "Thank you Stitch."

She kisses his cheek and he blushes which makes Lilo giggle.

"Little Girl coming here now," Jumba orders and Lilo complies.

"What?" Lilo asks as she looks up to him.

Jumba plucks a strand of hair from Lilo, "Ow!"

She grabs her head as Jumba tests it and kept a hard stare at him.

"Oh... That's why machine thinking you someone else," Jumba slowly speaks as he gazes from the microscope to the results.

"Ah-ha... You having some weird thing in your system and that making the machine acting out," he explains.

"What!" Lilo exclaims.

"Yeah... Apparently whatever is in you is making foreign signal and the machine targeted the signal and was ready to get ridding you," Jumba explains thoroughly.

"Can you get whatever it is out of me?" Lilo asks.

"Judging by these calculations it is fair to say they're on your cheek," Jumba spoke.

"But... _(she feels her cheeks)_ I don't feel anything on my face?" she asks.

"Very, very small machine. It is emitting powerful signal," Jumba stated as he got a cotton swap and lightly dunks it into a purple solution.

"What are you doing?" Lilo requests as she steps back from Jumba.

"Evil genius counteracting signal," he simply said.

"With that?" Lilo asks as she raises her eyebrows in confusion.

"Yeah... This machine is heavily connected to your nerves, so this liquid will protecting you while ruining machine's circuits on your cheek," Jumba speaks as he gradually makes the swap touch Lilo.

"Whoa... What if this doesn't work?" Lilo points out.

Stitch backs her up, "Ih, gaba make worse?"

"We'll dealing with it later, but now Evil Genius needing doing this to protecting Little Girl from ship. Unless you wanting to be target again?"

"Okay, give me that weird liquid. Let's get this over with," Lilo states as she closes her eyes.

Jumba laughs and he carefully applies the liquid and then waits for a couple of seconds before Lilo felt a small jolt and then something pops out of her face.

_Zap! Pop! Thud!_

I small thud was heard and Jumba was able to find the device with his microscope. He puts it in a slide and smiles, "Aww… Truly amazing. This machine was in your system and could've control you whenever it wanted to. Genius at best."

"What!?" both Lilo and Stitch exclaims.

"Questions arising: how did you get it on you? And who did it? Also why?" Jumba ponders as he lifts himself off the microscope, allowing Lilo and Stitch to see the small device.

"Can you just, I don't know break the machine up and then reassemble to locate its signal?" Lilo suggests.

"Good idea, but can't because the system was fried before Evil Genius prying off machine. Must have been some speed and depth to make machine in ruin like that," he states.

"Wait… Now, hypothetically speaking, what if I jump off a cliff with this on me into the ocean? Would that be the reason why it would be ruin?" Lilo asks.

"Why yes, but how you figuring out?" Jumba speaks as he looks to Lilo.

"That isn't important, what we need to know is how did it get on me, who planted it on me and why me?" Lilo listed the questions.

"Let evil genius worrying about that, it is getting late. You two needing much sleep," Jumba said as he scoots the two.

"But Jumba… Something is going on, we have to help. Right Stitch?" she asks as she glances over to Stitch.

"Ih, we need nota gaba isa going on. We help too," he states punching into his paw.

Jumba laughs, "I liking your offer to helping, but evil genius can do things only evil geniuses can do and that is experimenting. Maybe Jumba can find clue about this."

"Fine…But, just know we're just going to take a light sleep and be back later," Lilo comments as she walks.

"Ih, we be back and help youga out," Stitch said as he follows her.

They both walk to the house and Stitch remembers something, "Lilo!"

She turns to him, "Hm?"

He walks up to Lilo and with his arms folded behind him as he rocked on his heels as he speaks, "Meega wondering if youga wanna see something Stitch caught on tape?"

"Like what?" she asks as she raises her eyebrows; interested in what Stitch caught.

Stitch smiles brightly as he grabs onto her hand and they both go into the living room where Stitch connects the video camera to the TV. Then, he runs back to find the other camera and show Lilo the pictures he took.

Lilo asks as she glances through the pictures, "I don't understand?"

"This isa Gus's house," Stitch stated.

"What?" Lilo gasps as she sees it. "But...I was there, why does everything look empty?"

Lilo looks up and waits for Stitch to play the video. Once he plays it, both watch it intently and when it ended both were more confused than before.

"Okay… This is getting freaky and not like Spooky freaky, but close enough," Lilo commented.

Stitch shivered slightly, "Ooh… Water."

"Yeah… How could I forget about that clown," Lilo adds as she shivers.

She replays the video and then notices something as the video continues. She stops it and then rewinds it, she noticed something that caught her eyes.

"Stitch, come over here?" Lilo asks as Stitch follows Lilo to the TV.

"Look closely in this frame, tell me what do you see?" she asks.

Stitch looks at the scene and examines the entire thing before noticing something; it was a faint thing though. He closes the gap between him and the TV set as he now sees what Lilo is talking about.

"Reuben?" he asks confused.

"Why would Reuben be at a place that really isn't Gus's place; since Reuben doesn't even know where he lives?" Lilo asks as she rubs her chin.

"Wait… Isa that who meega think isa?" Stitch asks as he squints his eyes.

Lilo copies his actions and Lilo could see Reuben by a screen with a gray blob on it.

"Hard to tell, but I would think that there gray blob would be Gantu. Or the Grand Councilwoman," she said.

"Still isa problem, gaba if isa Hamsterviel?" Stitch suggests.

"Then we need to apprehend Reuben and ask him what is going on here," Lilo states.

Both nod as Stitch takes the video camera and Lilo takes the camera. Both leave the house, as they did they didn't notice a figure hidden in the night. He enters inside the house and places a small device into one of the corners of the living room behind the couch. It was a small transmitter. No bigger than a dime. He plays with the device's microphone to make sure it was working functionally. Then he hustles upstairs into the house, where he found a closet and inside a broom, mop, and bucket. He closes the door and ascends up by the elevator to the next room. He looked at the mess of Lilo and Stitch's room, clothes everywhere and art and craft supplies sprawl around the floor. He sees the green doll and smirks as he walks to it and places another transmitter in it. Then he did that to some of the other rooms, without waking Nani or Pleakley as he puts his little device in plain sight. He slips back outside as he still needed one more task to be done; since he has hidden these bugs in different locations, he wouldn't be able to activate them at the same time. Thus, he modified the transmitter and remote to connect wirelessly with a digital voice microrecorder. It was capable of holding hours and hours of audio. He went back inside and tested the device by quickly speaking and then running back out. He checked the devices and they were working just fine. Once that was finishes, he scurries back into the dark rain forest and let the bugs do the rest.

_An hour later..._

Lilo and Stitch went to the couch and sat down in distraught.

"I can't believe Reuben had no idea what we were talking about," Lilo mutters sadly.

"Ih... Still, something naga right. If naga Reuben, then who?" Stitch points out.

"I don't know," Lilo sighs.

"Maybe... It's an experiment acting up?" Lilo asks.

"Maybe, but hard to tell. This isa giving meega headache," Stitch states.

"Yeah... Same here," Lilo comments, "Let's go to bed."

_Next Morning - Late..._

**Stitch's P.O.V.**

Meega woke up first and see Lilo on ground, meega want ask her why she cry last night. But... Meega naga bring self to say it.

Meega walk away from room and climb down to porch; meega just wanted to relax.

Meega lift ear as Lilo waking up... She was yawning.

Meega release small smile at her yawn.

**Lilo's P.O.V.**

I quickly changed out of my sleep attire and went downstairs to ask Nani an important question.

When I went to the kitchen, I see Nani was making breakfast and smiling.

"Nani?"

She turns around and smiles wider, "Good morning, Lilo. Want some pineapple waffles?"

"No, I'm not that hungry," I state, "But... I need to ask you something."

"Shoot, whatever it is. I'll help to the best of my ability," Nani comments as she walks towards me.

"Love is a very complicated thing, isn't it?" I inquire her.

"Yep, to love someone when there is no chance of that love ever thriving, that is romance. But... It is hard for people to do that. Why? They wait for the right moment. However, you cannot always wait for the perfect time or moment, sometimes you must dare to jump," she explains.

"Ooh... What if the love you feel is wrong?" I ask her.

"No one can accuse you of falling in love with the wrong person if inside you know he is the one," she states kindly.

"You know... One day you're going to look at the person and you see something more than you did the night before. Like a switch has been flicked somewhere in your heart. And the person who was just a friend is suddenly the only person you can ever imagine yourself being with," Nani adds.

"You mean like, David and you?" I retort questioningly.

"Yes. Just like me and David. Wanna know why?" she asks and I nod my head no.

Nani answers it, "I remember what dad said when I was a young girl, 'The man of your dreams could be standing right in front of you'."

"Wow... He really said that?" I ask her in a fascinating way.

"Yeah... But he also added, 'Sometimes we go out of our way to make someone love us in return, but suddenly fate intervenes and says 'oops, wrong person'," she laughs and so do I.

"So... Why are you asking all these questions?" Nani asks me.

"It's just because... I don't know, I think my feelings for him just vanished. I mean... I just stop having feelings for him," I try to answer as best as I could.

"You don't just stop feeling something for someone; unless you start feeling something for someone else. Is that it?" Nani remarks with a big grin.

"I don't know, I've only been in one relationship. When you've been through many," I shot back at her calmly.

"True. Life and love is kinda funny at moments cause the guys we want are so hard to get, but the ones that we don't want... are so hard to get rid of... You remembered Noel, right?" she speaks.

I nod my head because I knew some things from what Nani had told me.

She continues, "He wouldn't leave me alone. Until, I finally said it loud and clear and that is when it went through his head. I told him that he couldn't force an attraction. That there was nothing between us. He finally backed off and I went to David and told him; who said the exact same thing to him the next day. As he said, 'It was just a precaution'."

I look down to the ground and play with my fingers as I say, "I mean... I think... No, not I think... I know. I love him but I cannot show it, want him but he cannot know it, need him but I know it'll never be, unless he needed me."

"Baby... What happened between you and Gus then?" she asks.

"I broke it up with him... It just didn't feel right," I explain to her.

"Ooh... Okay, now I get it. So who was this other guy then that my baby sister loves?" she jokes me.

"I can't say it. I can't even admit it to him because I'm so confuse right now. But, I can't help but feel something towards him. What is my problem? What is wrong with me?" I started to tear as I mutter towards the end.

"Lilo... You can tell me anything," Nani coos as she rubs my back soothingly.

"Fine...I'll tell you what my problem is, I love him. I love his name, I love the way he looks at me, I love his gorgeous smile, I love the way he walks, I love his beautiful eyes, I love what he looks like when he is asleep, I love the sound of his laugh, to hear his voice fills my entire heart with an indescribable feeling. I love the way I can be having the worst day of my life and seeing him completely changes my mood. I love how when he holds me I get weak, that is my problem..." I state as I wipe my tears away.

"Okay... I think you should tell him. If you feel this strongly for whoever it is," Nani comments.

"I did told him and then everything just got messed up. I don't even know if he even wants me now for all the things I did to him," I state as I look back down to the ground.

"Lilo... If you hold back your feelings because you are afraid of getting hurt, you end up hurting anyway," Nani speaks.

"I know that," I comment.

"Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump. Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have or could have had. No one waits forever and forever waits for no one. The world still goes on and you can't let the chance slip through your hands," Nani replies.

"It's not telling him how I feel that scares me, it's what he'll say back that frightens me," I comment as I play with my fingers.

"Tell him this...," Nani speaks, "Tell him what you told me and I'm sure everything will work out."

"Okay," I stated.

Nani sighs and shakes her head, "I can't push you. If you're not ready... Then you don't have to, okay?"

"Oh... Lilo, talked to Stitch. I've this feeling he needs you," Nani adds.

"What," I ask confused, "Why?"

"Well... You're his best friend. Why not? You're his and he is yours," Nani answers and I couldn't help but blush.

"I'm not his girl," I reply angrily.

"I never said that... I know Stitch. Why, he's like a little brother to me and you too. I certainly didn't imply that you and him in a romantic way." Nani explains.

I nod in agreement, "Oh. Yeah... I love him like a little brother."

"Good, with that all cleared up. I need to make sure I didn't ruin breakfast. Can you get Stitch, I know how hungry he gets," she spoke as she walks back to the food.

"Will do," I speak as I run outside; I was going to call him but I see him on the porch. He was looking at me intently.

"What?" I ask confused.

Stitch speaks in an unsure tone, "Lilo, did youga really mean what youga said in there?"

He turns, crosses his arms and leans his shoulder against a beam.

I question him as I walk over to him, "In where? What are you talking about?"

Stitch answers as he turns to face me, irritated, "In kitchen. When youga said _(clenches his fist)_ meega was just like brother to youga and youga naga have feelings for meeega."

I reply, "I know I said that... I-I didn't mean it though. I mean... I sorta mean it. I don't know anymore."

Stitch retorts depressed, "But isa true, right? We kissed many times and Stitch thought we going be together but we naga."

I repeat myself, "Stitch... I just said I don't know."

Stitch asks me, "Gaba? Why don't you know?"

I answer him seriously, "Everything is just too confusing right now. We've other things to worry about than this. This isn't the right time. We need to know who Reuben was talking too and why I had that device on me."

Stitch impatiently asks, "Well, when isa right time then?"

I pinch the bridge of my nose as I close my eyes and state, "Stitch, I'm sorry but right now. I'm just a little confused."

When I open them I see Stitch's face really close to mine and then he kisses me on the lips. I close them for a second before reopening them and taking a step back; shocked at what he did.

I comment annoyed as I walk away from him, "I just said that I was confused. I'm going inside. ...Oh, by the way breakfast is almost finished."

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Stitch growls, "Argh!"

He adds, "Meega ika patooti!"

He walks inside and sees Lilo eating her waffles with Nani, and Pleakley. Stitch walks to his spot and eats his breakfast; all were in complete silence.

Until Pleakley asks Lilo, "Lilo... When are we going to see Gus again?"

Lilo answers emotionless, "I don't know."

Nani elbows Pleakley, "Ow."

He turns to her and could see her hard, cold stare at him and he immediately gets it. "Right, won't bring up that again."

He awkwardly laughs as they once again sat in silence.

"It's okay. I'm good," Lilo said sadly.

Jumba walks in elatedly, "Yes! I've done it again!"

All turn to him questioningly and he adds, "I got something helping with this whole messing mess."

"What?" Lilo asks.

"It seeming, if I'm reading the chip's memory right, it was planted a couple of days ago," Jumba speaks while reading his clipboard.

"Whoa, what?" Nani shouts, obvious confused.

"Oh...yeah." Lilo said as she gently scratches her cheek, "Um...I don't know how to begin this?"

"Try honey," Nani speaks, trying to be calm.

"Well...someone bugged me and now we're trying to figure out who and why," Lilo replies as stops scratching her cheek.

"Okay...well, who had contact with you these few days?" Nani asks.

"That's...basically everyone," Lilo said disappointed.

"So...I'm guessing you're back to square one then?" Pleakley asks in a clueless tone.

"Wait...think about it? Who was the one you spent most of you time with; besides Stitch and Gus," Nani states. Lilo turns to her and waits for her answer.

Nani said as she rubs her head, "Angel. I mean...it makes sense. She could've done it. She has a window of opportunity to do it."

"I'm not sure Nani," Lilo comments as she looks down, "I don't think it was her. No, I know it's not her."

"Then how about Reuben? Remembered how he helped Hamsterwheel and Gantu," Nani suggests.

"I don't know...there seems to be too many pieces missing from this puzzle," Lilo said as she pinches her nose.

"I can't believe this...we've nothing," Lilo said annoyed.

"Lilo?" Stitch asks and Lilo looks at him; still a little mad about before, "We take walk."

Lilo looks at him suspiciously and then nods, "Sure."

She gets off her chair and Stitch does the same as both leave the house. Lilo screams as she opens the door, "See you later Nani! Bye Jumba and Pleakley!"

_Slam!_

The door sounded as Nani, Jumba, and Pleakley look to each other.

"What now?" Nani asks Jumba.

"I don't knowing, but I'll checking on something," Jumba answers as he leaves.

"Don't worry Nani. How much trouble can they get?" Pleakley comments, giving her a smile.

"Yeah. You're right. Besides, what more can we do. They don't know what's going on and I believe to be a good thing," Nani said.

"When they do, it'll be too late." Nani states as she leaves.

"I guess we'll wait and see," Pleakley whispers to himself.

_Few minutes later..._

Lilo and Stitch have walked in silence, in tense silence.

Lilo turns to Stitch as she speaks seriously, "Stitch, I'm going to see Gus's dad. I want you to find Gus, I need to ask him something that's been bothering me. And if not, then I want to speak with Gus. Please, don't do anything to him."

"Meega promise Lilo. Meega be good," Stitch states as he crosses his heart.

They go their separate ways as they try to find their goal.

_Lilo's side..._

"Max! Max Wilde! Where are you!" Lilo calls out as she looks where she saw him last.

She mutters sadly, "Not here either."

She goes around people as they walk around the small square.

She yells loudly, "Max Wilde!"

_Stitch's side..._

Stitch was using his nose to locate Gus, but it's like he vanished.

"Gus! Gus, where isa youga!" Stitch calls out as he walks around the town.

"Gus! Lilo wants to talk to youga! Gus!" Stitch yells as he tries to use his nose.

He runs as he calls out Gus's name.

_Evening..._

Lilo was getting really, _really_ tired from the nonstop search for Gus's father.

She mutters as she sits on a bench, "How...can...I...not...find...him?"

She breathes heavily, "Man...where...could...he...go?"

She takes a little break from the search as she gathers her breath. Once done, she hops off the bench and starts looking for Mr. Wilde.

"Mr. Wilde! Max! Oh Mr. Wilde! Max, where are you?!" she hollers.

"Lilo?" A voice calls to her and she turns around to see who was calling her. When her eyes fall onto the person, it was Max Wilde. Her face widens into a smile as she runs over to him.

"Max Wilde! I need to ask you something," Lilo calls out to him.

"Sure. Anything. Just ask away," he states with a gentle smile.

"Well..." Lilo said as she reaches him. "It's about your son."

Lilo look into his eyes and knew something was wrong by how they look.


	20. Meeting Under the Darkness

Ch. 20 Meeting Under the Darkness

_Lilo's Side..._

"Son?" Max Wilde coughs at Lilo.

This made Lilo repeat, but questioningly, "Yes, your son?"

"I...I don't know how to tell you this Lilo," Max Wilde states as he rubs the back of his head.

"What? Tell me what?" Lilo asks, eyes shouting confusion in them.

"The thing is," He started to speak and then stops as he thinks the best way to say it.

"What is it?" Lilo comments impatiently, "Just spit it out, man!"

"To be honest Lilo," Max said with sad eyes.

Lilo knew she was right. She knew something was wrong.

_Stitch's Side..._

"Gus! Isa meega Stitch! Itchibawa come out! We need talk now!" Stitch calls out to the air.

He looks up and could sense something was close. He looks to the sky and could see the clouds rolling in. As if the weather could sense his mood, gray storm clouds rolled in and there were flashes in the distance as the roar of thunder was heard.

"Meega can find Gus before storm," Stitch told himself as he runs on all fours. He quickly scans the area he was in, trying to find Gus. Running through the streets, Stitch slid into a turn and dashed down the alley; he was determined to figure this whole thing out. What he didn't know was sometimes the truth can hurt and be deadly.

_Lilo's side..._

"What!" Lilo exclaims after hearing Max's confession. "What do you mean!?"

"Lilo, I don't know what game your playing or who set you up or whatever. But, truth be told I don't have a kid name Gus. In fact, I don't have any children. I'm not even married," Max explains with a sorrowful look on his face.

"Then...if Gus wasn't who he said he was. Who is he?" Lilo lowly asks.

Something hits her and she runs as she shouts, "Goodbye! Thanks again!"

Lilo could only hear murmurs because she was running too fast to actually hear what he was saying.

_'Stitch! I need to find him and tell him not to find Gus or whoever he is! Stitch, please tell me you didn't find him! Please, just please don't find him! I'm praying that you don't find him Stitch! Just go home! Please be home!'_ Lilo thought as she runs lightning fast. Everything was crumbling around her about Gus. She wondered how long...How long had he been playing her? Playing with her ohana? How long had he been betraying her? What was his game? What was his plan? Her stomach twisted at the thought; that Gus, or whoever he was, was after a member of her ohana. Her "friend" - dear friend/ex-boyfriend - had darker intentions at play when she opened her heart to him. How could he? How could Gus played with their friendship? What was there to gain? Lilo didn't want to believe that Gus wasn't a pretender. She didn't want to acknowledge his actions. He was a part of their ohana, he was her friend and now... Everything she thought she knew about Gus just shattered.

She mutters, "All I know, everything is connected to Gus and I'm getting a bad feeling from it."

_Stitch's Side..._

Stitch looks up and speaks, "Naga good. Meega sense big storm isa coming and gaba isa worse. Isa getting late and meega naga find Gus still."

He goes back to looking for Gus in the labyrinth of alleyways. Stitch left the mazes of alleyways and began jogging down the sidewalk, until he saw a figure. He runs to the figure. He shouted out Gus's name, waiting for the guy to respond. Instead, on the spot, he turned, the dim white light of the lamppost shining down on him, creating a haunting shadow that swamped the entire pavement. Stitch first stopped, he squints his eyes; however, he couldn't make it out who it was. The wind was covered with the scent of rainfall, so smelling him wasn't going to be an option. Stitch had no choice but start heading over to the stranger. Then, the feeling of sickness and nausea began rising in Stitch's stomach. He knows something isn't right here and pulls himself to a halt, sweat breaking out on his forehead as realization kicked in. That figure. It looked almost the same height and build like Gus, but instead, it looked familiar for another reason. That man he's been seeing a lot. The man in black. The man that was following or stalking himself and Lilo for these past few weeks. The feelings that normally rose in Stitch began again. The same feelings that would creep up his spine and dance around his brain every time he sensed that he was being followed. Stalked. Watched on like those prank TV shows. At the dinner with Reuben and gang, the movie, walking on the sidewalk, the park. Picking Lilo up from hula class. Everywhere. But before he could react. Before Stitch could do anything...It was too late. The stranger charges at Stitch and he jumps over the stranger. Stitch gave his back to his attacker for a second too long because a firm arm wrapped around his waist from behind, gripping him tightly against someone's body. As he squirmed and kicked, the person was grumbling about something and then grabbed something out of his pocket; a rag. Some of the scent hits Stitch's nose and tries his best to break free. The more he struggled, the stronger the guy seemed and the grip was getting tighter. More deadly. Then, the world began to black out as a dirty rag smothered his mouth and nose. The smell instantly climbed into his nostrils. The smell of chloroform. The color of the world turned from the gray stone clouds with a midnight blue sky into black. Hideous, darkening and most of all, deadly black. His heavy eyelids closed on him, the only thing he could hear before finally falling to the pressure of the chloroform was a husky whisper. "You're mine now."

The figure takes the rag off Stitch and then runs with the unconscious experiment.

_Lilo's Side..._

Lilo reaches home and opens the door as she bolts inside. She shouts worriedly, "Stitch! Nani! Jumba! Pleakley! You home!"

She shouts with fear in her voice, "Is anybody home!?"

Lilo could feel her heart race, she hits her back against the door and slides down. After she calms herself down enough, she stands up and runs throughout the house. Calling names, praying for someone to answer her. But, none did.

She stops at the living room and breathes, "Where...is...every...body?"

She was about to check Jumba's ship when she heard the backdoor opening. The uneasy feelings in the bottom of her stomach grew more intense with every step from the stranger. Lilo felt her anxiety rose, along with fear. She slowly backs away as she tries to find the front door. Once her hand hits the knob, she slowly turns it and tries to open it. She turns around and tries to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. Lilo slowly walks back as she looks around, trying to figure out a way out without making much noise. Then, the oak door swung open and Lilo faces it. She slowly approaches it and at the bottom of the steps was a shadow of a figure. Lilo turns around and runs to the backdoor to find Angel there.

"Angel! Oh thank god you're here!" Lilo states as she hugs her. She pulls back and continues, "We need to leave! NOW!"

"Youga right," Angel comments monotonously.

"Angel, you okay?" Lilo asks as she waves her hand in front of Angel's face.

"Ih, but naga youga soon." Angel replies to herself with a blank stare.

"You said something Angel?" Lilo walks over to the doorway as she asks.

"Goodnight," Angel said as she walks up behind her.

"Wha-" before Lilo could finish what she wanted to say, a hand with a rag was already around her mouth. Lilo tries to fight it and her abductor, but she feels her strength leaving her. Her eyes are lead, she couldn't fight the sleepiness as black enters her vision.


	21. You Can't Choose What Stays

Ch. 21 You Can't Choose What Stays and What Fades Away

Lilo and Stitch slowly wake up and then realize they're in a cell together. Lilo runs up to Stitch and hugs him, "Oh Stitch...I thought I lost you again."

She holds him tighter as Stitch reassures her, "Naga. Youga never lose meega, Lilo. Meega already made mistake once, meega naga ever repeat it."

He reciprocates the hug and said softly, "Meega swear on it. Remember."

Lilo nods as she releases her hold and Stitch does the same.

Lilo gasps as she remembers what she wanted to tell Stitch, "Stitch!"

"Hm?" Stitch tilts his head sideways as he glances over to her, "Gaba Lilo?"

"It's about Gus," Lilo started, "Gus isn't who he claims to be. He's not the son to Max Wilde and he's not even named Gus. Max Wilde doesn't have kids, he isn't even married."

Stitch punches in his open paw as he mutters, "Meega knew naga trust him. Meega instincts were spot on about him."

Lilo sighs, "Go ahead."

"Gaba?" Stitch comments confused.

"I know you want to. Come on, get it over with. Just say it," Lilo said as she looks down at her hands.

"Lilo. Meega naga understand gaba youga saying?" Stitch asks truthfully.

"Say "you told me so." I know you want to. You told me over and over and over about not trusting him and you kept telling me that, but I wouldn't listen to you. I'm sorry," Lilo confesses.

"Meega naga ever say that Lilo. Youga saw good in him and try help him be good," Stitch states gently, trying to make Lilo feel better.

"But...If I had listen to you before...Then, we wouldn't be in this predicament," Lilo admits looking around the cell.

Lilo looks around again and asks, "Speaking of which, where are we?"

Stitch tries to smell a scent, but stops as he drops his ears down. "Meega naga nota. Meega nose smell only chloroform. But meega think we in ship?"

Lilo said, "Yeah, I think we-... Wait, you were drugged?"

Stitch nods and she continues, "So was I? Our captor wanted us to be drugged so we wouldn't put up a fight. But who would do this?"

Stitch proclaims, "Got be gerbilveel. He isa behind this."

Lilo looks around and retorts, "Wouldn't surprise me if he was trying to clone again, like that planned worked so well the last time."

They both lightly laugh and then stop as they examine the room.

Stitch tries to stand, but falls back onto the ground and Lilo goes over to him. "Stitch!"

"Meega okie-taka. Just weak," he said, "Meega think because of senses so acute. That the drug's affects isa stronger."

"So...how long until you are back to max?" Lilo asks concerned.

"Naga nota. This naga happened before to meega," Stitch answers a little worried.

"I know what you mean. It is a first for me too," Lilo said as she pulls her knees into her chest and lays her chin on her knees.

"Lilo? Gaba isa problem?" Stitch asks, sensing Lilo was distressed.

"It's just...when I got home. No one was there. ...And I can't remember the attack," Lilo states.

"Same hagata," Stitch said sadly. "And meega isa supposed have perfect memory."

"Okay...we need to think of a way out of here," Lilo speaks as she looks around again.

"Here, let me help you Stitch. I can pick you up and maybe you can break the glass," Lilo suggests with a small smile.

"Sure thing, Lilo. El ki-yo-tay, Lilo. Isa good idea," Stitch states happily.

Lilo stands up and wobbles for a couple of seconds, but recovers and helps Stitch onto his feet. Stitch puts one arm around Lilo and the other on the glass window, as they were walking; Stitch was trying to find something. After a few steps, Stitch pulls his hand back as he had found what he was searching for. A small imperfection in the glass; barely visible on the surface on the window. Stitch pops out a claw to double check his finding, drifting the tip of his claw until he found a microfracture in it. Dropping his hand back to his side as an all too happy and eager grin spread over his countenance. He had found just what he had been looking for: a weakness.

"Lilo...Stitch found glass weak-point," Stitch whispers to Lilo.

"Okay, do your thing Stitch. Break it," Lilo cheers him.

Stitch says lowly to himself, "Youga can do this Stitch. Heegata no Fee-Bee."

With the help of Lilo, they both take a step backwards and he balled his right paw into a fist. In a flash, his fist rushed towards the compromised spot. It was a furious blow and hit the the spot dead on, but since Stitch was weaker than his normal self. It made a small spider web crack at the spot. Lilo and Stitch felt the shock-wave go through them as it surrounded the room. Recoiling his fist, Stitch thought his attack didn't do any damage to it. But, he was wrong as the crack grew gradually until it consume the entire window. Soon the window collapses because of the flaw Stitch found. The many shards of glass dressed the floor, Lilo looks at Stitch and could see he was enjoying this.

"Stitch, you did it! We can escape!" Lilo shouts happily as she hugs him.

"Goobaja Lilo. We need find ohana," Stitch said as they slowly walk out of the room.

_In another part of the ship..._

"So...they decided they couldn't wait even a few more seconds. Oh well. Time to show them," a figure glancing his security cameras states. "That's it. Run. Run. Run as fast as you can. Don't worry, I'll catch you again." The figure laughs evilly. He stands up and speaks, "Looks like I need to be at my spot, don't want them to miss this."

Lilo and Stitch were slowly walking through the ship and bumped into a corridor. It opens itself and both look to each other.

Lilo said as she looks back, "No...We're not going that way. It is obvious a trap."

"Emba-chuta! Youga said it Lilo. Come on. We go other way," Stitch states as he glances to the open corridor.

They turn around and walk to the door they enter; only for it to close before they could leave.

"Okay then..." Lilo said as she looks side to side.

"Let's go to the left," Lilo suggest and Stitch nods.

They head towards it only for a barrier to block it and then they walk to the right and another barrier blocking it.

Lilo mutters as she eyed every passage, "Hamsterwheel isn't giving us much options, is he?"

"Naga. But, we naga stay and stand hagata either. We must rescue ohana. Whatever gerbil-boy has in store, we work together. Ih?" Stitch asks as he looks at Lilo.

"Yeah," She nods as the they of them walk gradually to the opened door.

The moment they enter, the door swiftly close with a loud _Slam!_

Then they heard gears turning and Stitch stated, "Looking like we naga go that way."

Lilo turns her head and speaks, "Looks like the only choice is forward."

"Tooki ba wuba," Stitch exclaims happily.

"Yeah, let's get started with this." Lilo comments as the two of them walk down the hallway.

"Geez...you would think hamsterwheel would've at least set some tr-" Lilo didn't finish as the floor beneath her disappeared and she was falling until Stitch grabs onto her.

"TRAPS!" Lilo yells loudly.

She looks down and saw nothing, but pitch-black abyss. She looks up to Stitch and smiles, "Thanks Stitch."

Stitch nods his head as he pulls Lilo up steadily.

"Okay..." Lilo huffs, "That...was...close."

"Ih, too close." Stitch agrees.

They walk cautiously, not wanting to set off another trap in the hallway.

Lilo asks Stitch, "Stitch, is your strength back?"

"Naga. Meega still isa weak," Stitch admits, slightly angered.

They finally find the door and it opens, they go inside and when they entered. The door closed again, they turn around to find Hamsterviel sitting on a large hover craft.

"So...how was your trip, because it'll be your last!" he evilly chuckles.

As Lilo and Stitch look at him, crossed.

"Hamsterwheel! What are you doing!?" Lilo calls out.

"This," Hamsterviel calmly said as he presses a button and chains cuff around them. Then the chains pull them to the wall as they struggle. They are lifted off the ground and are pinned to the wall.

"We probably should've seen that coming," Lilo mutters to Stitch.

"Ih. We should," Stitch concurred.

Both look back to Hamsterviel as he smirks at them.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. Just three more chapters...Then this shall be no more. Oh well, everything has to end eventually.


	22. True Love Conquers After All

Ch. 22 True Love Conquers After All

Hamsterviel speaks victoriously, "Ha! I knew my plan would work, just not this well."

Lilo asks, "What are you talking about Gerbilviel!?"

"Hamsterviel! Hamsterviel! I'm hamster-like not gerbil-like!" he exclaims as he jumps up and down.

"Errmm. Anyway, the idea of breaking your ohana once and for all," he states with a grin.

"Why?" Lilo asks loudly.

"Why?" Hamsterviel mimics.

"Because I notice that your bond together is strong. If I were to weaken it, I could finally get my revenge on you two! That's why I made this plan to disband your ohana," Hamsterviel explains.

"How?" Stitch asks confused by this.

"Easy by drugging your boojiboo, so she'd attack the next person to looking like you 626. That way you would be sadden and hurt and angry. Leroy did that part effortlessly," he speaks eagerness hinted in his voice.

He looks over his shoulder and calls out, "Leroy!"

A figure emerges from the shadows and soon Leroy was standing by Hamsterviel's side. Leroy looks at them coolly as he crosses his arms over his chest.

He turns to Leroy and comments, "Good job."

Leroy simply nodded with a huge grin on his face.

Hamsterviel turns around and continues, "Next came phase two of my oh so ingenious plan!"

He snaps his fingers and Gus walks in. "Gus or whoever you are!" Lilo screams angered.

"You've to run away! Get out of here, Gebilboy has some screws loose!" she adds concerned for his safety.

"Why would I leave since I live here," he speaks with an evil smile.

Lilo gasps, "Wha-What!"

Hamsterviel chuckles, "Ha. Ha. So true. So very, _very_ true."

Gus speaks madly, "Unfortunately, my plans had to be rushed since a little blue trog ruin them!"

Lilo retorts crossed, "Stitch is no trog, but my friend whom I should've listened to from the beginning."

Gus interjects, "Stop…I don't want to hear any of this. But since the secret is out, I can stop pretending to be good and be my true self."

Gus appearance changes, his face opens up and so does the rest of his body. Once the conversion was finished, there standing was a familiar reddish-brown fur creature with yellow-orange eye patches on his stomach and chest.

"No way…How did you-" she asks.

"Escape," the voice stated.

He chuckles as rubs his big purple nose with one of his black sharp claws and then feeling his rather very large ears.

Stitch growls angrily, "627!"

"Well…well…well. Stitchy boy is a fast learner. Meega thought meega had more time, but Stitch kept interfering. Almost exposing me to you Lilo. That's why I made him do drugs and alcohol. So he could get off my case."

"You...You made him do that!" Lilo said with ice in her voice.

"Yeah. He kept butting in, I had to cover my tracks and make sure you would stay under my control; however, you had to jump off the cliff and ruin the transmitter," 627 said calmly.

"Oh, by the way I wasn't alone with this plan of breaking up your ohana." he adds sounding matter-of-factly.

Hamsterviel whistles and a door descends, behind the door stood Angel, Gantu and Reuben.

Lilo asks bewildered as she sees the group, "What's going on?"

Hamsterviel comments, "A trade. You give me 626 and I'll give you 624, 625, fish-face buffoon and you'll be free, though if you don't then you'll suffer the consequences."

Lilo states challenging him, "Like what?"

Hamsterviel thinks for some time before an idea enters his head, "You'll be my pet, my new plaything to help test my inventions."

"Naga!" Stitch screams as he struggles against his bindings.

He moves around and soon breaks the chain, he climbs to Lilo and breaks her chains as well.

Stitch picks Lilo up and he jumps off, holding onto her tightly. He looks to Hamsterviel, "Youga naga take Lilo! Youga naga touch her!"

He drops her onto the floor and screams, "Meega really love Lilo and youga naga harm one hair on her!"

He runs in and 627 and Leroy meet up, Stitch jumps on 627's head and was about to flip him when 627 touched him and turning him into ice. 627 picks Stitch off him and starts to spin, once he feels the speed is right he throws it and then Leroy runs to where Stitch would land and kicks it back to where Lilo was, breaking the ice. Stitch slides against the floor towards Lilo.

"Stitch!" Lilo cries out as she runs over to him.

Stitch groans, "Ugg. Bleh!"

He stands up and stands in front of Lilo, "Meega will beat youga!"

Angel runs to him and speaks, "Boojiboo, naga. Youga naga win."

Stitch comments, "But…Meega can't give up."

Angel replies, "Boojiboo, stop…listen to Hamsterviel."

Stitch shakes his head, "Naga. Listen gaba youga say."

Angel speaks, "Just join Hamsterviel."

"No," Lilo states, "He won't join you. Right Stitch?"

Stitch remains quiet and Lilo shouts, "Stitch!"

Stitch comments as he looks to Lilo, "Ih."

"Boojiboo, think about meega. Youga love meega too. Youga naga want bad happen to meega, right?" Angel asks monotonously.

Lilo replies, "Stitch, don't listen to her, come on. I know you, you always have a plan. You can't go to Hamsterviel just because Angel told you, you can't drop everything for love."

"Really stupid Little Earth Girl, I figured you might help persuade him not to join me. Besides, I've a few people that might want a second opinion," Hamsterviel states with a smirk.

He snaps his fingers and the floor behind him ascends, when it finally stops moving does Lilo and Stitch both see people wrapped up in chains; people they know and love to be precise: Nani, David, Pleakley and Jumba.

Hamsterviel speaks, "Now either you co-operate or I turn your ohana into guinea pigs."

Lilo shouts with tears, "Let them go!"

Hamsterviel hollers, "Not until I've 626!"

Stitch growls and in a moment before anyone could move, he was already breaking their chains.

Lilo hollers, "Guys! Over here!"

They don't move and Lilo shouts, "Guys?!"

Nani looks up to Stitch and kicks him in the face, while Jumba uses his belly to send Stitch into a wall.

"Ogata," he says as he comes out of the hole in the wall.

Lilo shouts bewildered, "What did you do to them?!"

"Easy…I showed them the ways of being evil and they loved it," he answers.

He adds, "Also helps to have machines to control the neurons in their brains by injecting a drug throughout the bloodstream."

"They're…your puppets?!" Lilo hollers with anger.

Hamsterviel smiles, "Pretty much."

He adds, "The only ones free are me, of course, Leroy and 627. Everyone else, except you two are under my control."

Nani walks over to Lilo and speaks, "Dr. Hamsterviel promised that once he gets Stitch, he'll leave us alone again and never come back to bother us."

Lilo comments while shaking her head, "You joined with him?"

Nani adds, "Join us Lilo, it isn't so bad."

"But…I…Can't. I-I...I won't!" Lilo screams as she takes a step back.

Stitch yells, "Lilo, be strong! We defeat him together!"

Stitch stands up and jumps off the wall, tackling Jumba and Pleakley. He pushes David out of the way and was about to push Nani when Lilo jumps in front of him.

"Stop!" she screams and Stitch halts.

"We don't hurt ohana, remember. We're a family," Lilo looks to Nani and glares at her.

"Nani, you can fight this. Come on!" she begs Nani. "Nani, I need you! Please, fight it!"

"What is there to fight, soon I'll have my sister back and then everything will be all right. Everything will be back to normal," Nani spoke calmly.

"Nani think about David and me!" Lilo yells, desperately hoping Nani would come out of her trance.

"We'll all be together forever once Hamsterviel takes Stitch away," Nani states seriously.

Lilo was in a losing battle, she didn't know what to do.

"Lilo?" Stitch questions.

"I-I don't know what to do Stitch," Lilo looks at Stitch, hoping he would have an answer.

Stitch glares at Hamsterviel and growls at him, he rushes at him. But, is hit with a club by Pleakley and then kicked by David.

"Face it...You can't get to me with them in my way and they won't stop until they can no longer breath," Hamsterviel grins evilly, "I win either way."

"Lilo, come with me. I want my sister back," Nani said with a smile.

Stitch runs to her and pleas, "Lilo, naga go. We team. We better together. Meega need youga, Lilo."

"I-I'm sorry Stitch," Lilo looks down and walks over to Nani. "I can't lose my sister... She's the only family I've left by blood. I...I can't risk her getting hurt Stitch. I just can't. Please...forgive me."

She grabs her hand and both walk to Hamsterviel.

"No!" Stitch was about to grab onto Lilo when Leroy, 627, Reuben, and Angel pin him to a wall.

"Good choice little girl. Well done," Hamsterviel states as he rubs his hands together.

"626, now is you choice. Either come with me and I'll let them go or not and all of them become my prisoners."

Stitch begs to Angel, "Angel, itchibawa come back. Meega need youga, we can fight this together."

He begs Reuben too, "Reuben, with our combined strength we take down Leroy and 627 and save everyone."

Reuben speaks numbly, "What's the point Stitch, with you, me, Angel and Lilo by your side. It still wouldn't help."

"He speak truth, we no match for 627 or Leroy plus everyone else," Angel adds.

"Stitch…Stitch naga believe this after everything this isa how it ends," he whispers as he looks down to the ground.

Hamsterviel asks with a smug grin, "Do you give in then?"

Stitch nods his head and Hamsterviel continues, "Good."

He orders, "Bring him here!"

They bring him and Hamsterviel speaks, "Try any funny business and I'll have Gantu blow up Pleakley and Jumba's head off."

Stitch responds, "Meega naga fight. Meega promise."

Soon Lilo and Nani move back and Lilo starts pounding on Nani with tears, "Nani! Nani, wake up! We need to help Stitch!"

They continue to walk over to where David was.

Hamsterviel commands, "Raise table!"

A table ascends from the floor and the four experiments strap Stitch on it, once done they walk back to where Nani and David were. Hamsterviel rubs his hands and evilly laughs.

"Hak! Hair ball. Anyway, you're problem why they put you on this table." Hamsterviel says as his little hover ship goes back and forth.

Stitch asks, "Gaba this do?"

Hamsterviel answers, "This will help me see how someone built out of science can overcome his set parameters. All I need to do is cut you in half; hence, I removed Lilo before she could see you in your final moments."

"Gaba! Naga! Let Stitch see Lilo!" Stitch moves around, trying to break the straps.

"Why would you want to scar her, after all…You caused her the most pain. Lying to her, then wanting to leave her after you said you wouldn't. This will kill her, I'm trying to be as merciful as I can be," Hamsterviel explains.

He laughs, "Ho. Ho. I'm can't even keep a straight face after saying that."

He stops laughing and commands, "Bring Lilo here."

Nani does so and Lilo struggles, "Nani, let me go!"

She repeats this several times until they arrive in front of Hamsterviel, "Hello there Little Girl."

She asks, "How can they be under your control after Stitch broke their chains?"

Hamsterviel smiles smugly and answers, "Since neither you nor 626 will have long to live, I'll tell you the truth. 626 didn't break the cuffs, which would release them; however, if they were to break it would shock a person wearing it. Same goes if it was tampered with, only I have the key to open all the cuffs. If there was somehow a copy of this key, the cuffs would self-destruct."

"Why?" Lilo asks.

"Fail-safe…I needed some leverage," he states, "and while I'm telling this I might as well tell you where the key is. The key is on my person, right here this red button."

Lilo nods, "Okay, so if someone or something press that button it would stop the connection of the cuffs."

Hamsterviel agrees, "Yes, it's genius to the fullest!"

"Actually…," Lilo trails off as she stomps on Nani's foot making her releasing Lilo. She then runs over to Hamsterviel, grabbing onto the hover craft and flipping herself. She kicks him off the machine and pounds on the button, "It isn't!"

"Nnnnoooo!" He yells as he falls onto the floor.

_Cling!_

All of the cuffs released and soon, everyone came to their senses.

Angel screams, "Stitch!"

She runs over to him as Reuben follows her but 627 jumps in front of him, "Outta my way!"

"Not going to happen chubster," 627 states.

Leroy looks between the fight and then to where Angel was running and grumbles as he follows her. He grabs her and throws her back. She stands up and sees Leroy coming at her. She uses her antennae to loop around Leroy's foot and throws him aside as she runs to Stitch. Leroy recovers quickly and chases Angel.

"What? What's going on here?" Pleakley exclaims as he examines the room.

"Nani!" David yells as he runs over to her.

Pleakley turns to Jumba and hollers, "What happened?"

Jumba groans, "Evil genius feeling like truck hitting him…Gervilweil must being his doing this."

Hamsterviel shouts harshly, "I'm Hamsterveil!"

Jumba, Pleakley and Gantu turn to him as he makes his escape, "Before I leave, I've a present for 626!"

He presses a button and a cannon replaces a panel on the floor. "Enjoy this welcome and parting gift!"

He was still riding a floor panel up with a smug grin on his face. 627 sees this and decides it is time to stop playing around. He punches Reuben in the stomach and jumps up to the lift, just makes it before the ceiling closes it off.

The cannon starts to gather power and then fires, Leroy sees it and then rushes over to Angel. He pushes Angel down and she growls, "Let go!"

Both see the projectile fly over them and they quickly stand up.

She speaks as she looks to Leroy confused, "Takka."

Leroy adds avoiding Angel's expression, "Naga mention it. Really."

Both see the cannon's plasma bullet and it was about to hit Stitch, Lilo desperately looks around the control panel and randomly hits any and all buttons. The button she pressed releases Stitch's straps and he was able to avoid the hit, but the plasma bullet hits the mainframe. Soon it goes haywire and everyone was running to avoid the hits, Stitch looks around and sees one is coming straight at Lilo.

"Lilo!" he exclaims.

He jumps and grabs Lilo, shielding her by using his body as it hits him. Both fall to the ground and Lilo yells with tears, "Stitch!"

"Stitch!" Angel exclaims looking to Leroy. Both nod and they run to them while Nani runs to Lilo as well. She grabs Lilo and speaks, "Come on honey, we need to go now! Come on kiddo, we need to move!"

"Not without Stitch!" Lilo rebels.

She tries to pull her arm out of Nani's grip, "Let me go, he needs me!"

Nani states trying to convince Lilo as Nani pulls Lilo away, "No he doesn't, he is going to be alright. But we need to go now!"

"No! He's hurt I know it!"

"Lilo we can't stay, we need to leave. Come on!"

Lilo finally bites Nani's hand, which Nani releases Lilo and Nani shouts. "Ow! Lilo we have to go now!"

"I'm not going without Stitch!"

"We're going now!" Nani yells.

Lilo ignores her sister's order and they look into each other's eyes.

She speaks seriously, "No."

Nani asks, "Why?"

Lilo was apprehensive before stating, "It's because I love him."

Nani comments, "I know you love him, but he'll be fine."

Lilo shakes her head, "No! Not like that! I love _love_ him!"

Nani retorts puzzled, "What?"

Lilo yells, "I love Stitch with all of my heart!"

She adds, "Now if you don't mind I'm going back to him and helping him whether you like it or not!"

He begins to tremble as his black eyes change to a neon green and starts attacking everything and everyone. Stitch grabs Reuben and throws him towards Jumba, Pleakley and Gantu. Angel and Leroy did their best to block his moves, well Angel was – Leroy couldn't land on a hit because Stitch was moving too fast.

She turns around and runs back to where Leroy, Reuben, Angel and Stitch were. She walks to him, "Stitch?"

He sees her and was about to charge at her, but Reuben and Angel were able to hold him. The episode ended and soon the others walk closer to him. She looks to Angel who nods and gives the body to Lilo, she then runs to where Gantu was and Leroy looks at Lilo and Stitch for a few seconds before following Angel to stop the cannon. Reuben opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out and he shuts it while standing and going to help the others.

"Stitch, it's me. I'm here now."

Gantu shoots the cannon and Leroy throws Angel towards the machine as she kicks and punches it while Reuben was protecting Pleakley, David and Jumba with pieces of the interior of the lab. Gantu and Leroy tag team and destroy the machine as Gantu punches it and Leroy tears it apart. It explodes from the massive damage and both give a nod to each other, but turn over to Lilo and Stitch. Soon everyone converges to where Lilo and Stitch were.

He softly pats his paw on her face and mutters, "Meega do anything for Lilo. Meega love Lilo more than anything."

She shakes him and says, "Really Stitch? You love me like that?"

He replies, "Ih."

She cries and says, "Oh Stitch, I love you too. I can't live without you, I need you. Please don't leave me. I didn't mean it when I said I don't need you. I was wrong for giving up living a life with you. I'm sorry about the fight."

His eyes begin to droop and he says, "Meega happy meega nota youga's feelings for Stitch, before meega time isa..."

He closes his eyes and stops moving, Lilo shakes him and continues to cry.

"No! Stitch, come back! You'd promise. You'd promise you'll never leave me again. Stitch. Stitch! STITCH!"

Nani runs up to them and says, "Honey, Stitch is gone."

Lilo mutters, "This is my fault, all my fault. If he didn't push me and took the hit, he wouldn't be like this."

Nani places her hand on Lilo's shoulder, but Lilo shrugs it off.

Nani speaks softly, "Lilo, this isn't your fault. It's no one's fault."

Lilo shakes her head, "It is my fault and my fault alone. He was trying to protect me and warn me and I told him I never wanted to see him again. Now I can't take those words and moments back."

She turns and says as she drops a few tears, "I'm sorry, so sorry. Stitch I always loved you."

She kisses his lips and softly adds, "I'll never forget you."

She hugs him and cries as Nani hides her face in David's chest and Angel hides her face in Leroy's. Gantu and Reuben both wipe their eyes as Jumba and Pleakley look down.

"Stitch…Please…Forgive me. I-I didn't mean it."

He flutters his eyes, "Youga…forgiven."

Lilo opens her eyes and pulls back, "Stitch!"

Everyone else wipes their eyes and look at him happily, "Stitch!"

He continues speaking, "Stitch loves Lilo too, always and forever."

Lilo is happy and hugs Stitch and he returns it.

They part and Lilo says, "How can't this be?"

Stitch replies, "Youga love saved meega."

They smile and then kiss one another.

Nani speaks, "This is going to be kinda hard to get used to this."

She adds, "But we'll manage, because we're ohana."

Stitch looks to Lilo and speaks, "Ih, meega have boojiboo hagata. Meega feel good."

Lilo comments, "Me too, since my guardian angel will be by my side now until forever."

The two kiss as everyone awws.

Pleakley ruins the moment, "Um…Guys, hate to be a wet blanket, but the ship is failing and falling and we need to e-vac! ASAP!"

They break the kiss and Stitch shouts, "Stitch has idea!"

He stands and grabs Lilo's hand, they go to the computer with everyone else following them. Stitch opens the panel and goes in, changing the wires and in a few moments comes back out.

"There, we teleport home!" he exclaims.

Stitch leads them to the teleported and soon all of them are engulf in a white light, next thing they knew they were back home.

Angel turns around and expects to find Leroy, but he had vanished somewhere. She looks down and turns back to seeing Stitch and Lilo in a warm embrace. She smiles a sad smile at them, before vanishing into the rainforest.

Gantu speaks, "So sorry about that, I wasn't myself."

Reuben adds, "Same for me, I wasn't myself."

Lilo waves her hand dismissively, "It is okay, we stop Hamsterviel like we always do. Nothing to it."

Stitch agrees, "Ih, boojiboo isa correct. We stop gerbilboy plan, everything good now."

Nani speaks with assertiveness in her voice, "Listen now; since you two are dating. It means that there'll be new rules both of you have to follow."

"Uuuggg!" Lilo and Stitch groan together as everyone else laughs.

Lilo whispers to Stitch, "Maybe we should've kept it a secret, what do you think?"

Stitch whispers his reply, "Maybe…"

Both look to each other and say at the same time, "Nah."

They all laugh as they go their separate ways.

_In the jungle…_

Angel finds Leroy and asks, "Why? Why youga saved meega before?"

Leroy turns around and sigh, "Meega naga nota. Meega feel need protect youga."

Angel asks with a light blush, "Youga like meega?"

Leroy looks at her and then back down, "Meega naga nota realy. Maybe meege does."

Leroy moves his eyes as he is engrossed with her beauty, "Ih. Meega do love youga."

As he hides his light blush.

"Oh," Angel said with a happy smile, "Meega like youga too."

"Really?" Leroy said, hiding the eagerness and excitement in his voice.

"Do youga like meega as a boojiboo?"

Leroy blushes faces her and states, "Maybe."

Angel smiles and speaks, "Well…Leroy, would youga like boojiboo?"

Leroy weakly comments, "Ih, but what about ohana?"

"They understand, they saw youga save meega. They nota good isa inside youga," Angel adds as she points to his chest, to his heart.

He smiles and then both go in for the kiss.

They break the kiss and Leroy smiles, "Boojiboo, meega have a boojiboo."

Angel replies, "Ih, youga do. So gaba now, boojiboo?"

Leroy thinks and then adds, "Go away somewhere. Explore worlds. Could be scary?"

"As long as youga there, meega naga fear a thing" Angel states gleefully.

Both smile and she leans against his shoulder. Leroy and Angel run to Jumba's ship and take a small hover-ship as they fly away; leaving everything and everyone to explore the great space together.


	23. Alt Ch 17 A Change of Heart

Alt. Ch. 17 A Change of Heart

**Norm. P.O.V.**

Stitch was up already, looking at Lilo with a contented smile. He knew that maybe, just maybe…they might be able to be more than friends. After all, love is something grand. Throughout every bad thing that may happen, there is still one shred of hope out there. Sure, it might be impossible and it could be a bit unconventional. Some may even say it is a touch insane or a tad complicated. Whatever the reason is, what Stitch was feeling now is there. No matter what anyone said, it's _real_, and that's all that matters to him. Why? Love doesn't have to make sense it just has to be. He knew that fact from Lilo, how love is infinite. Love can never have a shortage, nor can it be contained. That it exists in the deepest reaches, the deepest abyss of the heart, and grows gradually until it blooms consuming the entire person. It just proves that love can be found within anybody, even if they feel like they are unable to be loved, or love another. He was just happy that Lilo's love saved him; twice. He left the room and climb down the shaft. He jumps onto the floor and goes into the kitchen. He opens the fridge door and looks around before taking some food and stuffing it in his face. He closes the door and decides to just relax outside, today was a nice day after all. He goes outside and sits on the porch, kicking his feet as he watches the clouds roll by and the morning sun's ray raining on him with their warmth. Nothing could go wrong today, nothing.

"Hey Stitch," a voice calls out.

Stitch already knew whose voice it was. _'Day isa ruined.'_

He turns around and sees a boy, wearing black skinny jeans and a red graphic tee, smiling smugly at him, "How have you been doing?"

Stitch growls hotly, "Gaba youga hagata!"

"I'm just waiting for Lilo, so all of us could have fun today," Gus explains.

Stitch stands up and walks to the boy as he threatens, "Youga listen, youga naga hurt her. She isa best thing in world."

"I know, I know," Gus speaks as he waves his hand dismissively which angers Stitch even more so.

"Hey…At least I trust in her own abilities, you didn't. So just shut up and we both can have a good day," he spoke rudely.

Stitch grumbles a few curses before he admits, "Okie-taka."

He crosses his arms over his chest in an anger manner as both of them went inside. They both just sat quietly in the living room, glaring at one another or making faces. As soon as Lilo woke up, they were laughing and playing around as if they have been friends for a long time.

"What's up?" Lilo asks shocked by what she sees as she rubs her eyes.

"Oh…you know, just having fun. Right Stitch?" Gus asks with a smile.

"Ih," Stitch states happily.

"Okay…So what are the plans for today?" she requests as she looks to Gus.

"Well, I heard that there'll be a firework show tonight!" Gus exclaims while both Lilo and Stitch 'ooh' at the idea.

He adds with a shrug, "I know."

"So we can all go, but…I might need to leave early before the show. Do you think the two of you will be okay after I'm gone?" he asks.

"We manage," Stitch comments while Lilo was looking at the two of them. She thought this was an alternate reality or something.

She speaks as her focus comes back, "We'll be okay."

"Good. Why not we stay here and just hang out," Gus spoke and the other two nod in agreement.

_Hours later…_

"It's getting kinda dark outside. I think now is probably a good time to leave," Gus speaks as he watches the window.

"Really, you need to go now?" Lilo asks after turning the TV off.

"Yeah, family things I've to do. You understand?" Gus comments.

"You don't even know how much I can relate to that," she replies as both she and Stitch laugh.

Gus stands up and walks to the door with Lilo and Stitch behind him, he opens the door and walks out. He turns around and waves at them both before leaving again. When he was out of sight, Lilo closed the door and turns her attention at Stitch.

"Stitch, what is going on?" she asks as she eyed Stitch caring going up and down.

"Gaba?" Stitch replied.

"Why were you and Gus buddy-buddy all of a sudden?" Lilo gets straight to the point.

"Meega give Gus another chance," Stitch states and Lilo smiles.

"Fireworks!" Stitch exclaims as he grabs Lilo and they both run outside. Lilo goes on Stitch's back and then he climbs up onto the roof. Both lay on the roof, waiting for the show.

Soon the fireworks began to light up the night. Lilo's face lit up with each firework as it explodes in the night sky. Colors of red, green, yellow, blue, etc. raining down the island; some even flashed over her features. Stitch couldn't keep his eyes on the fireworks, as Lilo captured his attention without doing anything. They didn't talk about what happened in the house, but they were okay. He just relaxed and enjoyed the show with Lilo.

"Hey Stitch?" Lilo asks as the show started to reach its finale.

"Ih?" Stitch asks as he shifts his body to look at Lilo.

"Have you…I don't know…Have you felt something weird?" she asks.

Stitch lies back down and states quickly, "Ih."

"Besides, Gus." Lilo adds as she starts to get closer to Stitch.

"Ih," Stitch spoke once more.

"Like what?" she asks as she lays her head on his furry shoulder. She grabs Stitch's arms and gives it a slight squeeze, trying to enjoy the moment.

"Meega naga sure. Isa like…a chill running through body," Stitch explains.

He looks towards Lilo, "Why youga ask?"

"Just wanted to know, that's all." Lilo replied.

She felt good that she wasn't the only one feeling that way; it helped her feel normal that Stitch knew how she felt.

"Stitch, thanks." She adds softly as sleep took her away as she was using Stitch's arm as a pillow.

Stitch wasn't too far behind her, falling asleep on Lilo's head and having her close made him feel so warm inside that he couldn't fight the urge anymore as his eyes droop.

_Meanwhile..._

A figure looks at them and softly whispers into a device, "Yes sir... Everything went smoothly, they brought it all...I know. Child's play sir, like you said."

The figure gives a dark smile as he hung up the device and disappears into the night.

"Awh, if only they knew what was coming..." he stated to himself as he releases an evil chuckle.

_Hours Later…_

Stitch wakes up and looks down to see Lilo sleeping, he carries her bridal style and jumps to the ground. He slowly walks her into the house, making sure not to disturb her sleep and he is inside the house; he closes the door and climbs the shaft up using his second set of arms. Once he is up there, he settles Lilo into her bed and quickly gives her a goodnight kiss on the cheek before going back down the shaft.

"Meega misa hungry," Stitch states as he leaves the shaft; however, before he could go to the kitchen and get food. The air around him dramatically changed. A sudden chill had descended him as his body shivers; he reacted to the cool air. His heart was pumping and this time, he knew that someone was close by. Too close. He runs out of the house and into the jungle, as he follows his gut feeling. After running through the night, he stops and looks around frantically.

He shouts loudly into the night, "Whoever youga isa, leave her alone! She isa misa precious to Stitch! Meega defend her until last and dying breath! Meega will protect the one Stitch love!"

He decided it was time to check on this 'Gus' character after their little act to make today good for Lilo. He wanted to know more about him. So he goes back to his house and looks inside, there was no sign of anyone in the place. In fact, it didn't even look like a house.

"Meega naga get it. This isa where Gus lives. But naga sign of anyone, why?" Stitch softly asks as he walks around the place.

He sniffs the place and speaks, "Naga scent either. Something isa up."

He goes back to the house and for sure, there was no one inside. He even switches his vision to infra-red to see, but there was no one. He will go back home and come here again with Lilo, maybe this will be the edge he needed to win Lilo back once and for all. Then he thought of something else, he smile as he rubs his hands. Stitch runs back to Lilo's house and rummages through the place until he found his desired item.

"A-ha!" Stitch exclaims quietly as he picks up Lilo's camera and hugs it close to his chest.

He runs back to the suspicious house and takes pictures, a ton of pictures of the establishment. He started to get tired and yawn as he looks back at the pictures to make sure he had enough proof. He smiles as runs back to the house. He finally has something to show to Lilo, proof that there was something odd about Gus. He chuckles to himself for his little victory. When he reaches the house, he decides that it is better to sleep first because it was still too early for Lilo to wake up.

He goes straight to bed and sleeps the night away.

_Morning..._

Stitch woke up and turns to find Lilo sleeping on top of his chest, he watches her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy. Stitch went down to gently kissed Lilo's forehead causing her to stir until she woke up. Her eyes slowly flutter open as she adjusts to the bright morning light.

She looks up at Stitch and smiles, "Good morning Stitch."

She pushes herself off him and stretches, she looks back to Stitch and kisses his cheek.

"Good morning Lilo," Stitch smiles," Did youga sleep well?"

"Yeah. Of course I did," she speaks as she rubs her eyes.

"I slept with you," she adds.

Stitch blushes as she continues, "Not to mention you make a lovely pillow."

Stitch chuckles as he sits up and stretches as well.

"So... Stitch do you have any idea of what should we do today?" Lilo asks.

"Well...we can look at other islands," Stitch replies. He wanted to wait for the right moment to show Lilo those pictures and prove the Gus is a fraud.

"Okay," she spoke happily.

They both get ready for the amazing field trip Stitch has made for them.

_Few minutes later..._

"I can't believe this!" Lilo states angrily as she enters in the house.

"Naga meega fault! Meega naga nota ship need fuel!" Stitch protests.

"Okay. I guess I can't get mad at you for that," she comments.

She looks at her phone and she takes it out, she opens it and it seems she has three missed calls by Angel.

"Um...Stitch, I need to do something. I'll be back later," Lilo states as see puts her phone away.

"Lilo wait! Stitch wanna show you-" he didn't even finish as Lilo already left the house.

"Choota," he mutters to himself.

_Meanwhile..._

Angel was miserable. Actually, beyond that, she couldn't believe how stupid she'd been. It has been over a week since Stitch found out and she still felt horrible. How her naivetè her actions were; how gauche and stupid she acted. Now...she'd lost the love of her life. She hadn't been singing, she hasn't even spoken over the time. That's how bad she feels. She wished so hard that she could go back through time and stop it. Stop that one mistake she made. This kind of regret was awful. It was killing her. She could remember that night so well, how Stitch looked. It made her spine shrivel and her insides were icy. She hated the look on Stitch's face that night, hated seeing it and being reminded every so often. She could remember how he had sad eyes, his face devoid of any other thought than the memory of what she had done to him. He looked so lifeless. She's lost weight and, she is impossibly pale. Her fur is a mess, and it hurts just looking at herself in a mirror. That's how bad her life has been affected since the fight. She was so down, that her room was a complete disaster every time Pleakley cleaned it.

She sighs sadly, "Another day, gone. Meega alone again."

_Knock! Knock!_

She slowly goes to the front door and her eyes widen to see Lilo there.

"Sorry. Sorry, Angel. I ran as fast as I could to get here. What seems to be the problem?" she speaks as she breathes at the same time.

Angel was flabbergasted; before she knew it her knees felt weak, feeling like jelly. Then too much pressure came into her system and she ends up fainting.

"Angel!" Lilo exclaims as she goes down onto the floor and helps her to the bed.

_Few Minutes Later..._

Angel opens her eyes, her vision was still blurry. All she could see were the light and three figures. As her focus comes back, she notices that they were actually all Lilo.

"Hey, you're up. That's good. I thought you'd never wake up," Lilo speaks happily as she nods with a smile.

Angel shoots up gasping as she looks around the room and sees she was on the bed.

"Gaba happen hagata?" she asks.

"Well...You sorta fainted," Lilo answers.

"Oh...How long?" Angel questions.

"About give or take...15 minutes," she adds.

This time Lilo asks, "Why did you faint?"

Angel confesses, "Meega naga take good care of Angel."

"When was the last time you ate?" Lilo asks worriedly.

"Naga sure…" Angel states honestly, her voice hoarse.

"Meega been crying ever since bad fight with boo-with Stitch," she speaks.

"You two fought?" this surprised Lilo because she didn't know they had a fight.

"Ih. Stitch came hagata one night and asked meega if meega cheated and meega told truth. He said we isa over and then left," she explains.

"Oh…Angel, I'm so _so so so so _sorry. I didn't mean for it to slip," Lilo states honestly.

"Meega nota, Stitch told meega about youga fight," Angel told Lilo.

"Come on. You need to eat something," Lilo speaks as Angel just stared at her feet.

Lilo sighs sadly, "Angel."

Angel looks at her momentarily as she continues softly, "You know that he really does love you."

Her gaze goes back to her feet as she speaks, "Meega nota"

She adds, "But naga same as before. Meega naga blame Stitch."

Soon she begins to cry again, Lilo climbs up onto the bed and cradles her against her chest.

Once she calmed down enough, Angel was able to get off the bed. She looks at Lilo with sad eyes and meekly asks, "Youga nota gaba isa funny?"

"What?" Lilo retorts questioningly.

"Meega naga figure out how it happened," she states.

"Wait…You don't remember how you did it? How you cheated?" Lilo asks.

"Ih, meega heard it from other people; however, meega naga remember," Angel answers.

"Well…was there anything unusual about that night?" Lilo probes Angel's memory.

"Naga. Meega got food and water after performance like other concert performances," she comments.

Lilo had a thought but was worried to announce it, in fear it would further upset Angel than she is already.

'_Maybe someone slipped a drug or something or drugged her after the concert. Anything could've happened. All I can do now is to let Angel and Stitch make up, so at least Angel won't be so sad anymore. She didn't deserve to feel like this.'_

Lilo quickly puts that thought aside and asks Angel, in an attempt to help her, "Wanna eat something now?"

"Ih. Meega really hungry," Angel speaks softly with a small smile.

"Lilo, that isa amazing, takka so much." Angel smiles at Lilo.

"It's nothing, that big. I don't like the thought of my friends being down," Lilo states with a smile.

They leave the room and went off to Lilo's place; Stitch was gone by the time they came home.

"Mmm. That's weird, Stitch was here last time I saw him," Lilo explains.

"Isa good thing he naga hagata. Meega naga in mood see him, he maybe never wanna see Angel again," Angel speaks sadly as she looks down to the floor.

"Nonsense, I'm sure Stitch has forgiven you by now," Lilo speaks hoping it was true.

"Why not stay the night? That way tomorrow, you and Stitch could makeup," Lilo adds.

Angel ponders on the idea and speaks with a head nod, "Ih."

They go to the kitchen and eat some Nani made as they wait for Stitch.

_Meanwhile…_

Stitch was back at Gus' place and this time brought a video camera, he goes to the place and once again it was empty. He presses record and walks around the place before stopping as he feels he has enough evidence to prove Gus isn't who he said he was. He smiles as he runs back to the house at posthaste.

Once back at the house, he places the video camera right next to the other camera and walks into the kitchen. However, he sees two faces there, Lilo and Angel, both staring at him as they were eating some Pineapple Chicken.

"Hi Stitch," Lilo speaks meekly.

"Hi," Angel adds very softly.

Stitch stood there with his mouth hung wide open and bugged eye.

'_Choota. Meega nota it isa bad feeling hagata.'_


	24. Alt Ch 18 Weak or Strong?

Alt. Ch. 18 Weak or Strong?

"Stitch, say something. Anything," Lilo speaks.

Stitch just stood there until the gears in his head finally moved.

Lilo asks, "We've saved you some chicken. Would you like some?"

Stitch quickly sits down and eats while ignoring Angel.

"Stitch, aren't you going to say something to Angel," Lilo starts; however, she could see that Angel was strangely glaring at Lilo angrily.

He says a quick excuse after finishing his food, "Meega tired. Meega go bed. Night."

He leaves the kitchen and Lilo sighs while Angel looks down at her food.

"Meega knew this isa bad idea. Meega can take hint. Meega go home," Angel said.

"Oh. Don't leave Angel, let me just talk to Stitch. I'm sure he was kidding about that," Lilo comments as she quickly chases after Stitch.

Lilo finds Stitch in Jumba and Pleakley's room, she closed the door and looks at Stitch angrily.

"Stitch," Lilo speaks seriously while Stitch ignores her.

She folded her arms, watching her best friend not even looking back at her.

"Stitch!" she shouts.

He turns around and replies, "Gaba now Lilo?"

"What was the deal back there?" Lilo asks annoyed.

"Why she hagata?" Stitch yells at her.

"She's here because I invited her here so she and you can be friends again," Lilo retorts.

"Naga happen," Stitch stated.

"Stitch, you used to love Angel and all. Now you don't even want to see her? Not even be her friend?" she said sadly.

"She messed things up. Meega naga ever want see her again!" Stitch seethes.

Lilo protests, "I mean I know she hurt you and all. But, you hurt her too. Don't you think it's best to forgive and forget?"

"Naga, she naga deserve meega forgiveness," Stitch counters angrily as he turns to face Lilo.

"Seriously, Stitch!?" Lilo shouted as she puts her hands on her hips and glares at him.

Stitch retorts, "Youga naga liked it if Gus cheated with you!"

"Sure, that would upset me. But, this isn't about me. It is about you avoiding Angel. You haven't spoken to her in weeks. You shouldn't be so mean to her you know. Besides, it was you that made the first wrong, even if you don't think so and that's not fair to her," Lilo informs Stitch.

"She does love you," Lilo adds.

"She cheated on meega with someone else! How isa that love?!" Stitch hollers back.

"Seriously, Stitch. You're wrong," Lilo announces, "I love you Stitch, but I'm done what you're doing to Angel."

She adds, "It has to stop, now."

"Naga! Not until she apologizes to meega for hurting meega!" and with that, Stitch quickly giving his back to Lilo.

"Please, talk to her. Angel is sorry," Lilo begs Stitch.

"Nagatay meega not speaking to her," Stitch simply said.

"This isn't over," Lilo said as she leaves the room.

She goes back to the kitchen and sees Angel sitting there with a sad expression on her face.

Lilo walks towards her and speaks, "You. Me. Living room. Now."

With that, Lilo pulls Angel to the living room and then looks at her. She turns to Angel, "Okay, what's the deal, why are you mad at me for defending you?"

"Be-because... If Stitch has hakkiah feeling or one emotion for meega even if isa him being mad at meega means that he at least acknowledges meega exist. Angel like existing," Angel said sadly. '_Especially to him, meega want exist in his world.'_

Lilo folded her arms, "But it has been weeks since the whole break-up thing and you should at least deserve his attention and friendship, not to be ignored like that," she said.

"But-" Angel was interrupted by Lilo, "No 'buts'. Listen, Stitch is being extremely stubborn right now, but he'll come around."

"Just wait for him to get his senses in check. It's hard to admit when you're wrong and he has his pride that won't let him. But he'll miss you soon and then he'll apologize," Lilo assures her.

"What if he naga does? Isa my fault he hates meega. Meega would hate meega after what Angel did to Stitch," Angel said.

"No. No one said it was your fault. You didn't do it on purpose," Lilo adds.

"Besides, you too need to do something," Lilo finishes.

"Gaba?" Angel asks as she tilts her head slightly. "Gaba youga mean?"

"Angel, you can't let him just act like that and just want him to stop and deal with him hating you just because at least he 'feels something'. He's going to come around, I know him but you need to do something."

"Like gaba?" Angel asks.

"I don't know what to do. But right now, let him simmer," Lilo stated.

"Gaba youga think he do?" Angel questions Lilo.

"When he gets mad, he destroys some things and then feels bad," Lilo said, "Just trust me. He'll come around."

Angel shrugs, "Meega naga want be ignored."

Lilo comments sadly, "Angel, he won't learn if you act like you're okay with being shunned. Acting like you're okay with it is admitting you were wrong. He won't figure out if you act like everything's cool. Please, don't let him mess everything up."

Angel sighs, "Fine, but how we make Stitch talk to me again?"

An idea hits Lilo and she smiles, "Let me get him while you-," she whispers the rest of the plan into Angel's ears.

Lilo pulls back and Angel claps her hand, "Oh. Butifa idea. He like that."

Lilo comments, "I know. Go, go."

"Ih," Angel agrees as she leaves through the front door.

Lilo goes back to Jumba and Pleakley's room and sees Stitch there still pouting.

"Stitch, you need to move on. I want my best friends back together," she begs.

Stitch turns around and sees Lilo and speaks, "She hurt Stitch, Lilo. Why youga naga understand? Why youga naga see she broke meega heart after what she did."

She sighs sadly, "Stitch."

"Hmm."

"I know she hurt you, but don't you think it is best that you get closure and talk to her," Lilo suggested; however, she knew Stitch wouldn't respond and sighs.

"I'm going to tell you something I remembered my dad said. The weak can never forgive because in order to forgive; you need to love. That's why forgiveness is the attribute of the strong because they can love the ones that hurt them," Lilo said.

"Lilo," Stitch speaks sadly.

"So... Stitch, which are you? Weak or strong?" Lilo asks as she wipes some of her tears off.

Stitch turns around and sees Lilo and grumbles, "Okie-taka, meega try be bigger person. Meega swear."

"Thank you Stitch," Lilo said truthfully happy.

Lilo thought, _'Nani's going to kill me, but it is worth it to help Stitch and Angel.'_

"Stitch?" Lilo begins.

"Hmmm? Gaba Lilo?" Stitch answers.

"I…I was wondering if you'd like to go to out to eat," Lilo said with her cheeks a little flushed.

"Youga serious?" Stitch said bewildered.

'_Ih! Finally! Meega get Lilo back! Ih! Go Stitch! Go Stitch! Go Stitch! Isa youga's birthday!'_

Stitch held his excitement well while listening to Lilo comment.

"Yeah, come on. We need to go now," Lilo said as she grabs Stitch by the arm and pulls him.

He replies, "Gaba about Nani, Jumba and Pleakley?"

"They're all asleep. Come on, it's just a dinner. It isn't like we're sneaking out to hunt experiments," Lilo pointed out.

"Okie-taka, Stitch in," Stitch conceded.

With that, they left the house as quickly and quietly as possible. As they were walking through the rain forest in the moonlight night sky, they could see the stars twinkling and hear the sounds of the night life. Stitch looks over to Lilo and smiles, he was so happy he could've sworn he heard angel's singing in the background. This scene was perfect in every aspect. Lilo led Stitch through the clearing and they were near a cliff with a gorgeous view of the ocean. In the center was a small table, nestled far from the cliff for safety; but not too close to the forest for any unwanted attention.

"So Stitch, what do you think?" Lilo asks hopefully.

"Isa butifa," Stitch said as he could see the lights turn on.

Lilo walked over to the edge with Stitch behind her, they stood there just listening to the waves crashing into the rocks below.

"Stitch, you would never let me fall right? You would catch me," Lilo asks out of nowhere.

"Here, let meega show youga something," Stitch said as he turns Lilo around and points to his chest. She puts her ear on it and could hear his heart beat increase.

"If something happen to youga, meega would naga forgive Stitch. Naga worry Lilo. Meega would naga let youga fall."

"Thanks Stitch," Lilo said with a smile.

They walk over to the dinner and that is when Stitch noticed that there were many chairs.

"Lilo," Stitch asks, "why so many chairs?"

"Because, this dinner is to our best friends; they should be here soon," Lilo said.

A few seconds later, three figures were walking over to the table with food.

"Sorry we're late. Frenchfry made us taste test everything and we sorta ate some of the food back at his place," a voice said behind a couple of boxes of food.

"Put them down and come over guys," Lilo suggested.

They did what Lilo said and soon the figures were revealed; Rueben, Angel and Sparky were all there with big smiles on their faces.

"Thanks for the dinner Lilo," Reuben said.

"No problem, I think it is best that we'd spend time together. After all, we're friends and we need to be there for each other. As a token of our friendship, I wanted my closest friends here to celebrate our bond," Lilo said.

"Oh…" Stitch looks back at Angel and then back to Lilo.

'_Naga gaba meega had in mind. But, if makes Lilo happy then meega happy.'_

They three experiments came over to the table and the five sat together. Rueben passes out a bottle of water to everyone and Lilo stands up as she raises the bottle in her hand, "To us, may we always be friends together."

Reuben stands up and raises his bottle, "May we also never forget our ohana."

Angel was next, "To finding new love and to remember good times."

She glances over to Stitch as Sparky spoke, "May we have fun times."

Stitch sighs and joins the group, "May we forgive others and not be ika patookis to those who love us and to the ones we love. To always keep in touch with ohana and achi-babas. And also, to new beginnings."

As the time progressed, Stitch's uneasiness of being close to Angel dissipated and he had a good time with himself. Soon couple of hours has passed and all the food was gone, Rueben and Sparky decided they'll clean up. Lilo, Stitch, and Angel said goodbye and left them.

Lilo was ahead with Stitch and Angel close behind her. Stitch stops and grabs Angel's arm, she turns around questioningly and then saw Stitch's eyes. Lilo stopped and turns around to see what was taking the two experiments so long; she could see that Stitch was holding onto Angel's arm.

"Meega soka Angel. Meega was big ika patooki and wrong to hurt youga like meega did. Meega nota meega was wrong, but meega naga bring Stitch to do anything. Meega was too stubborn to listen. Stitch guess the truth was meega was so angry at youga was because Stitch was angry at himself and naga want admit it. But now meega see it. Stitch was wrong, misa wrong and meega soka, okie-taka? Itchibawa, naga hate meega for taking so long to realize meega mistake. Youga naga have love Stitch, but please naga hate me," Stitch said truthfully.

"Stitch," Angel said shocked by what Stitch had said.

"Meega serious. Meega probably naga even deserves youga forgiveness," Stitch stated.

"Ih, youga were mean to Angel," Angel pointed out.

"Meega thinks isa cause, meega naga thought meega would get hurt. But, after everything that had happened; meega realize meega naga how to handle love. Youga was meega first boojiboo and after mistakes we made. Meega put more blame on youga. Meega soka, Angel for acting like that. Stitch think isa because he naga romantic as youga or as sweet as Lilo. Meega nota Stitch naga good achi-baba, but can we be?" Stitch replies honestly.

"Why the change Stitch?" Angel asks.

"Meega guess Stitch came to senses. Like Stitch said, meega was too stubborn to see meega was wrong. Gaba worst meega knew meega was wrong, but took it out on youga because meega just couldn't admit it. Isa hard for meega, youga nota. Still, that naga excuses meega behavior. Angel, itchbawa forgive meega," Stitch begs.

He adds, "Meega nota youga was hurt and meega made it worse. Stitch isa misa soka."

He releases her arm. "See youga later, Angel," Stitch said; taking a step away as he tries to hide his pain from Angel, who shook her head at him.

Angel grabs onto Stitch's arm and speaks, "Aggaba Stitch!"

Stitch stops and turns to see Angel there, "Meega love youga too much to hate youga."

Stitch was about to speak but Angel presses a claw against his lips, "Meega turn to speak. Come on, Stitch. Naga act like that. Meega was going to say youga naga apologize anymore, Angel understands. Meega nota youga soka. Meega soka that meega naga told youga sooner. Meega were so happy with youga and same thing for youga when we together; that meega naga wanted youga be unhappy."

"Does that mean, youga forgive Stitch?"

"Ih," Angel answers and hugged Stitch.

Lilo smiles as she carefully walks back from the scene.

"We takka Lilo," Angel said.

"Meega nota and soka made youga unhappy. Meega naga do it again," Stitch promises.

"Isa okie-taka," Angel said with a little laugh and she releases Stitch's arm.

The two walk again and Stitch releases a small, 'hmm.'

Angel looks towards Stitch and Stitch said, "Meega remember gaba Lilo said."

"Gaba about?" Angel asks.

"Something she heard her dad said once. 'The weak can never forgive because in order to forgive; you need to love. That's why forgiveness is the attribute of the strong because they can love the ones that hurt them.'" Stitch said.

"Lilo isa something," Angel comments.

"Yeah," Stitch said.

"Guys, come on. It's really pass my curfew and if we don't get home soon; I'll be dead. I want to live a little bit longer," Lilo said.

Angel and Stitch chuckles soon they go their own ways and Lilo smiles at Stitch.

"Youga right Lilo. Meega feel good. Actually, meega feel better than good. Now that Angel and meega are achi-babas. Meega feel happy. Takka Lilo, youga best achi-baba Stitch ever had," Stitch said.

"No problem Stitch, anytime," Lilo said as they rushed back home.


	25. Alt Ch 19 Falling In or Out of Love?

Ch. 19 Falling In or Out of Love?

Lilo was so tired from being up so late because of the dinner; that she slept through half of the day.

"Lilo, time to wake up," a voice softly stated.

She shifted in her bed as she mutters, "Not now."

"Lilo, wake up!" the voice exclaims.

Lilo groans as she turns over in her bed and puts the pillow around her head so she couldn't hear the annoying voice wake her. Soon the pillow was forceful pulled out and she knew what was coming.

"LILO!" the voice screams as she was shaken abruptly.

"What Nani?!" she yells sleepily.

"You slept most of the day away! Gus called three times for you, but I said you were too tired. Now, come on and get up!" Nani yells loudly.

"Fine... I'm up. I'll be down soon," Lilo tiredly stated.

Nani smiles after she leaves Lilo's room.

_Few Minutes Later..._

Lilo was downstairs wearing a ruby red t-shirt with jean shorts and treks to the kitchen as she hears the voicemails by Gus. She couldn't help but smile after each one. Lilo was giggling like a schoolgirl. Nani glances over and couldn't help but wonder about something.

She asks Lilo, "How is Gus these days?"

"He's great. Now I know how you felt with you and David. So this is love," Lilo answers.

"I don't know about that," Nani said.

"What do you mean?" Lilo asks her.

"Don't you think you rushed into this thing?" Nani pointed out.

"What?" Lilo asks confused.

"I'm just saying it could be puppy love, not real love," Nani replies.

"Then... If this isn't true love, what is?" Lilo asks intrigued about this conversation.

"Well... It's different for everyone. Like what happen with me when I was in high school, I thought I was in love with a guy named Inigo Hazari Nyklus."

"Inigo?" Lilo laughs.

"What? I thought I was in love with him. Though the nickname should have been enough for me," Nani retorted.

"What was the nickname?" Lilo asks.

"Inigo the Piggy-o," Nani had a smile on her face and so did Lilo, but soon it turn into laughter.

"How could you love a guy whose nickname was that?" Lilo asks in between laughs.

"Because of his gestures, this was when I didn't know David liked me. Also, cut me some slack. I was a teenager with no idea about love. I mean, cards with chocolates and a stuffed bears; he would even fill my locker with rose petals and love letters or poems. He was a romantic,"Nani commented.

"I never knew love, but I heard it from others," she added.

"Like what?" Lilo asks curiously.

Nani smiles widely, "Like how love makes you afraid. How it makes your heart race so much and then stops all at once, and how it makes your hands clammy and your head spins so fast. When you're in love, all you want to do is make the person you love smile all the time and make them happy. Sometimes you wish you didn't need to even breathe so you could kiss them all the time. You just want time to freeze at that moment and never want it to go forward. Love makes you want to curl up close to them at night and wake up next to them in the morning. You never want to be away from them. Love...Love makes you crazy. It can also make you very, very afraid."

"Wow. All that?" Lilo commented.

"More or less," Nani stated.

"So anyway, he would make many gifts and everyday was a different surprise. But, soon it was all too much. I...I told him off one day, but he wouldn't listen. Then, he started to harass me and that was when I told him. 'I don't love you anymore' but it just made things worse. One day, Inigo was waiting for me in front of my friend's car. He pressed me with my back against the other car. He was leaning up against me and I was so uncomfortable. It was obvious that he was hitting on me. People started to gather around us and looked back and forth between us. They started whispering quickly about the scene. Suddenly, he put his hand on my hip and started kissing my neck. I couldn't help but keep my mouth shut. Next, David came to my rescue. I remember some of them saying that they actually heard the gears in his brain firing. Others swear that a vein was about to pop from his forehead. But, no one would've thought that he would do what was coming next. David stormed pass the crowd until he arrived to us and with his left hand he pushed Inigo off me and with he right punched Inigo across the face so hard with such force it actually collided with the car. I remembered what David said to him in a deadly tone, 'Don't you DARE touch her ever again!' He then whipped around and pulled me away with him and took me to his car. Then he confessed his feelings for me and how he has loved me since we were in elementary school."

_Flashback..._

David was helping Nani feel better after what Inigo did to her; helped by trying to make her laugh or listening to her and giving her tissues. Nani and David were sitting in his car and she asks curiously, "Why did you do that? Why did you help me?"

"Because," David answers truthfully, "I love you. I couldn't let that jerk do what he pleases. I had to stop him from doing something to you. To hurt you."

"Thank you David," Nani said with a blush.

"So...you love me?" Nani asks questioningly.

"Yes. Yes, I do," David stated.

"I just….I can't believe this is happening. I love you, too….but I guess I was so scared of what you would think and didn't want to ruin our relationship. I've been so scared that if I told you, you'd hate me forever," Nani said truthfully.

"Really?" David said surprised, "Nani, I felt the same way. But, I realized one thing."

"What's that?" Nani asks.

"I could never hate you. No matter what, because I love you way too much," David said.

He laughs with a slight blush and Nani lightly chuckles.

"Why are you laughing?" David asks.

"Because, I never realize how cute you are and how you make me feel happy all the time," Nani said, "And you?"

"I-I never thought that this could happen. I've had these feelings for you for so long, and…..I never thought that you would ever feel the same about me. I've never been this happy either. It just s-seems too good to be real," he added.

"I know. But... you are the one for me. I know that line is corny, but...you mean a lot to me and what you did back there. Help make my love bloom. I guess I never thought it was possible to feel this much love," Nani said.

David smiled tenderly, and reached up to wipe away Nani's tears just like he had done before.

"It's real, baby," he whispered, "It's more real than anything else in the world. I love you, Nani Pelekai."

Nani smiled and sniffled again as another stray tear slid down her cheek. "I love you, too, David Kawena."

David inches close to her and kisses her on the lips. A smile tugged at Nani's lips, and she didn't hesitate to pull David in for a loving kiss. Their hearts fluttered as soon as their lips connected, and David couldn't help but sigh softly. Words could not describe how amazing it felt to finally have his true feelings out there and to know that Nani, the focus of all his desires, loved him back.

Their lips made a faint click as they parted the kiss, their faces just inches apart.

So, does this mean we're…..an item? Like...boyfriend and girlfriend?" David asked after several seconds of silence."Well, do you want us to be?" Nani asks.

"Only if you want us to be. I'd be proud to have you as my girlfriend." David answered with his usual loving smile.

"I'd love to have you as my boyfriend, too." Nani said as an absolutely adorable blush appeared on her cheeks.

_Flashback ends..._

"Yeah, love is something." Nani said after finished reminiscing the past.

"Wow, that was amazing what David did. And, I can't believe after that you realized you'd love him," Lilo stated.

"All I'm trying to say is this could be puppy love, that's all," Nani said.

Lilo looks down and was actually starting to think about it too.

Nani looks at her watch and sighs, "Great, I promised David I would meet up with him when he called and he hasn't called yet."

Nani stands up and goes to her room to change her clothes while Lilo slowly walks over to the living room; still pondering about what Nani said.

_Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell rang and Lilo went over to the open the door and as soon as she notices the boy with a green shirt with a dragon and brown khakis. Gus speaks happily, "Hey babe."

"His Gus," Lilo said slightly happy.

"Is this a bad time?" Gus asks, sensing Lilo's mood.

"No, please come on in. Come on," Lilo smiles.

Gus was about to kiss her and Lilo waited, but soon she turn to her cheek and Gus kisses it. Gus pulls back and Lilo said, "Sorry... I've a lot on my mind."

"Okay, we can talk inside then." Gus smiled.

Gus comes inside and both walk over to the couch.

"Mind telling me what's wrong?" Gus asks worriedly because of Lilo's withdrawn nature today.

"It's just... My sister told me a story about how she found love and... I don't know. I guess I'm over thinking it," Lilo said as she played with her fingers.

"Lilo, whatever doubts you feel. Let me make them disappear. I know we're young, but what I feel is true to you," Gus stated.

Gus turns Lilo's head and they found themselves just staring into each other's eyes. Without even thinking, Lilo leaned in and pressed her lips softly against Gus's. When she realized what she was doing, it was too late to stop; things were already set in motion.

_'Something just seemed...off, though. About the whole thing. Something seemed out of place or missing when they kissed. It didn't make the experience any less enjoyable, because kissing Gus was okay; I just wanted to know what seemed to be missing. What could be missing from the kiss? What?What was missing? What could possibly be missing?'_

"Whoa! Tone it down there, lovebirds!" Nani said as she rushes pass them as she gets ready to see David with her red and yellow striped t-shirt with blue jeans on. Both immediately separated and looked at Nani.

"Sorry, Nani. I didn't mean to make it look like that," Gus stated.

Lilo was standing idly still, thinking over what Nani had just said.

_'Lovebirds.'_

A chill went down her spine. '_Love. Love. How did I not see it before? That's what was missing!_

_...Love...with...'_

"I gotta go," Nani shouted as she rushing out of the kitchen and out the back door.

Gus turns back to Lilo and kissed again, but was surprised when Lilo pulled away unexpectedly.

"Wait," she gasped, "W-we can't do this. It's wrong."

Before Gus could say anything, Lilo got up and was headed toward the door. The black haired boy quickly scrambled to his feet and went after her.

"Lilo, wait!" he said as he grabbed the her wrist and turned her around to press her back against the door.

He instantly loosened his grip a little when he saw the look on Lilo's face. The raven-haired girl actually looked scared, and that was the last thing Gus wanted her to feel right now.

"Please don't just walk away. Just take a second and think. How does it feel? Us standing here like this….me touching you…." he reached up to lightly slide his hand down Lilo's cheek, "…..the way I kissed you. How does all that feel?"

"It feels….wrong. It feels...so wrong. I-I don't know why," Lilo whispered.

"What do you mean?" Gus asks curiously.

Lilo was silent for several seconds. She looked surprised and confused and sad all at the same time. Gus wished so badly that he could know what was going on in the her head.

"What's wrong?" Gus finally asked.

Lilo sighs sadly, "I-I don't know. I-I never been in this position before. I just don't know."

Gus pulls himself off her and waits for her reason. She looked at Gus, who looked confused by what just happened; she didn't really want to do this.

But she had to.

"Gus...I...I don't think we...should do this," she gestured her finger between them, "anymore."

The look on Gus's face was enough to make her almost take it back.

"I...What?" Gus whispered, taking a step back, "I...Lilo, why? Wasn't...Wasn't everything going okay? Wasn't everything good?" he asked meekly, and Lilo took a deep, steadying breath.

"Gus...It's...It's not you, it's me. I just...I can't do it anymore. I can't do this anymore."

"...I...Okay." Gus mumbled. "I...I understand. Really, I do."

"Can...We still be friends then?" Gus asks sadly.

"Yeah," Lilo said somberly.

Both just stood there in silence and then Gus said breaking the awkwardness, "I...I guess I'll see you another time then?"

"Yeah," Lilo said.

She led him to the door and they said their goodbyes and then she closed the door. She puts her back to the door and slides down, she starts to think why she really fell in love with Gus. She pulls her knees up to her chest and rest her head on her knees.

_'How could I have not seen it before? I thought for sure it was it, that it was there. That it was...Love! But now that the word was actually out in the open, I had to think about it. Did I truly love Gus? How did Nani describe love? Clammy hands. Fear. Kissing all the time. Curling up with them at night. But...I had all of those things and yet, I feel so empty inside.'_

But now the word 'love' sent cold shivers of fear up and down her spine. She never remembered ever being this scared, not since the fear of losing Stitch. Nani's right. Love does make you afraid.

_'Not even a tear fell. I don't feel sad about it. Did I really used Gus to help me get over Stitch? But, that's not me. Could it? No. I'm not that kind of person, I can't be. Then why? Why don't I feel a pinch in my heart or anything sad inside me?'_

She releases a few tears; not because she's hurting but because she hurt Gus, but she doesn't feel a thing. No sadness, no regret from doing it. Nothing. She swiftly uses her arms to wipe away the few tears. She quickly walks over to a window and gazes the night sky in front of her, how all the stars in the sky seem to make the sky look like fireflies are flying around. She couldn't help but smile at the scenery before her; she was so lost in thought.

___Meanwhile..._

A black figure was near Lilo's house and stated lowly in his communicator, "Move up the plan! We need to in order to succeed! I don't care! Just move it!"

Another figure states, "Sir... If we act too rash, they might be able to suspect and then connect the pieces leading back to us."

"Then what do you think we should do?" the first figure asks impatiently.

"I don't know," the second stated in his communicator.

"I think we should make sure they don't suspect a thing," the voice stated.

The first figure smiles, "Ah... I know what you're talking about. Fine, we won't go onto the next phase until we make sure it is good to go."

The figure closes his device and glares at Lilo's house; to be more accurate, at Lilo. He speaks lowly, "Just wait... Lilo."

___Back to Lilo..._

Her eyes widen as she slowly looks around the room, "Hello?"

She noticed that something was different. A sudden chill had descended upon the room; the atmosphere changes dramatically making her skin react to the cool air. She felt the room get colder as if her body is warning her that danger is close to her and that should she leave. Run from where she was and stay running. She looks back to the window and then runs to Jumba's ship, hoping the feeling would go away. "Jumba! Stitch!"


End file.
